Naruto S Strange The Sorcerer Supreme rewrite
by jhonb666
Summary: Banish for doing his job, Naruto left never to be seen again in the elemental nations. Now years later, Naruto finds his life more interesting as the world's Sorcerer Supreme, see his journey as how he becomes one of earth's defenders as he fight threats against not only it but also the loves of his lives (rated M in case)
1. Chapter 1

**All right people this is the rewritten version, I do hope you enjoy it so without further adieu**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _"So this is how my life is gonna be huh"_ Thought a blonde hair blue eyed boy with whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks as he stare into the wide open sea on the cliff he was on.

 _"After all I did for that village and this is how they repay me."_

This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the nine tail fox who attacked Konoha 13 years ago but was then sealed by the fourth Hokage to prevent further damage to the village. But in return it dammed the boy to a living hell, because for years the boy has been shunned, beaten, chased and sometimes even torture by cutting him up with knives and every form of abuse thought possible.

All he wanted was recognition but nobody in the village gave him the time except for a few and even then it wasn't enough, once he became a ninja he thought it might prove to them that he was somebody but for the most part it also wasn't enough eventhough he did what the village ask him for, from defending the village against the Sand and Sound, to retrieving one of the Sannin Tsunade to become the next Hokage and even to retrieve the traitor Sasuke Uchiha who defected to Orochimaru.

After all that the council decided to banish him for a stupid reason such as hurting the last Uchiha and using the Kyuubi's power, and is because of that he was in this situation right now. He look at his hand and saw the seal the council placed on him so right now he can't use any handsign, he thought back to what happen once the council decided to screw him over.

He still remember how Tsunade looked sad at how it went as she felt helpless to save her pseudo son, the look Jiraiya gave the council as he was forced to put the seal on him and most importantly he remember the look some of his friends gave him.

The ones that actually care for him were Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, and the sensei's of team 8,9 and 10 along with Anko and Yugao even after the council announce to the whole village about his status and told everyone there that he will be banish from the village tomorrow.

The rest treated him like the villagers, Kiba insulted him saying that he couldn't have won without the Kyuubi's help, the same could be said about Neji while the fangirls Ino and Sakura just told him off about how they hurt their Sasuke and Lee just followed what Sakura was saying.

He didn't know about Kakashi since that person didn't even check up on his well being.

And so he couldn't take it anymore so in one final attempt at defiance, he decided to get away from the village in the dark of night, not giving the people the satisfaction of seeing him off which he did and he ran and ran until he reached the first place he ever visited outside of the village which was Wave country.

He was happy when he reached there and saw the people prosper after the fall of Gato, he managed to reach Tazuna's house and when they saw him, they were both shocked and happy that he was here. After a while they had dinner which was delicious in Naruto's mind, Tanzuna then asked Naruto why he was here and so he told them sadly what happen.

Once he finished his tale, the family of three was both shocked and furious at how the village treated someone like him who risked his life to return a traitor and this was the thanks he gets. After calming down for a while Tsunami went to hug Naruto in an effort to comfort him which he was glad for, later Naruto asked if there was a place he could go since he didn't want to bother Tanzuna who frown a little at what he said but he complied with him as Naruto then left them with a heartfelt goodbye before going to somewhere else

And that's where he was right now, on a Cliffside as he looks down at the scroll he had on his lap. Said scroll as the very same scroll he stole from the Hokage and where he learned the shadow clone justu, he smirk for a bit at how he stuck it to Konoha by stealing the scroll that was supposedly guarded by the best, he snorted about thinking that was their best but he didn't care right now as he opened up to see what else he could learn from the scroll

What he saw though was something interesting as he saw what seemed to be a teleportation seal but the writing was slightly torn at some of the crucial parts but like any kid willing to sate his curiosity he decided to try it out. He then started to do the handsigns for it all, let it be said that Naruto Uzumaki is one stubborn kid as despite a seal preventing him from letting chakra to disperse through his fingers, he still tried to force it all through brute force and sheer will as he tried to use every ounce of his chakra.

He even resorted to use the Kyuubi's chakra as the red shroud of the fox's chakra covered his entire body and there the Fox's corrosive chakra somehow made small but noticeable cracks on the seals but something else happen as the overload of chakra there made something resonated within the scroll as all of a sudden, a bright portal opened up before him and it was then he was suddenly pulled into it and just like that any trace of Naruto Uzumaki was gone

And that is where his new life began

(New York)

It was a tranquil night in the city of New York as a couple were walking down the streets arm in arm as the woman lean her head on the man's shoulder while the two enjoyed the New York night, it was then when they passed an alley did something strange happen as a portal opened up and from there the two could see a child no more than ten being dropped out from it along with an object. Seeing this, the woman quickly headed towards the boy as she rolled him over and check him once over, it was then the boy slowly opened his and from there she sigh in relief as she asked the boy

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Naruto open his eyes to see two people looking at him with worry

One of them was a women with brown hair tied into a ponytail that reach her back and sapphire blue eyes that could shine even in the dark, she was wearing a modest white shirt with a palm tree on it along with a long skirt with flower patterns on it

The other was a guy with short black hair with brown eyes and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a blue shorts.

"Yeah I'm all right" Said Naruto as he got up and dust himself off which made the couple sigh in relief before the man started asking him something

"So kid what are you doing all alone out here, where's your parents?"

"I...I don't have any, I'm an orphan" said Naruto which made the couple widen their eyes in shock at what they were hearing and they had to ask "What, then what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in an orphanage or something" which made Naruto be even sadder as was notice by the two so they look at each other as if were sharing a silent conversation until they both nodded and said "Would you like to come with us for a bit child

Naruto look at them in shock at what they were saying and had to ask "Really, I don't mean to be rude"

"Don't worry about it, how about we take you up for a check up to see if your fine okay kid" said the man while the wife just smiles at him, Naruto thought about it a little before nodding as he walked with them

"My name's Naruto, what's your's dattebayo." Said Naruto and the couple chuckle a little at his verbal tick

"Well my name is Johnathan Strange and this is my wife Martha, so Naruto are you willing to entertain this old couple" said Johnathan as Naruto smile a little and told them about his life not knowing the changes he will bring onto himself and others.

(Years later Avengers mansion)

In this very place was the home to Earth's Mightiest Heroes who for everyday of their lives dedicated themselves into saving the world and beyond from any and all threats that threaten the lives of the innocent.

Right now though they were in a meeting among the members as they talk about something that concerns about their safety of the mansion, among them were Captain America, Ironman, Wasp, Thor, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Ant Man, Ms Marvel and The Hulk

Captain America was the one who started off first as he said "Well, now that we're all here we have to start off with the security of the mansion being once again breach by our enemies and mainly because we don't truly have the means to counter them"

Ironman groan for a bit as he said "come on Cap, I just haven't found the right frequency for the hocus pocus that's been all the rage lately, especially Blondie's estrange girlfriend"

Thor grimace for a bit at the reminder of his stalker so to speak as he said "aye, The Enchantress is one of the very few formidable foes due to her extensive knowledge in the mystical arts"

Hearing a snort, everyone there turn to Ironman who said "oh come on Thor, sure I won't deny a lot of stuff that we have face but really I just need some time to find at the very least a way to make sure she can't come in here anymore"

Hawkeye decided to quip in as he said "really and how close were you again exactly Stark"

Not wanting to have a fight break out, Captain America decides to step in as he said "enough Hawkeye, that's not what we're here for" seeing the two back off slightly, he then continued on "look Tony, you are one of the smartest guys I know but in this case we might need someone who's a little more knowledgeable in using…well magic or at the very least until you can find a way on your own okay"

Tony folded his arms and then mumbled something under his breath which made the First Avenger shake his head a little at how he was acting as he steer the conversation back to the topic "all right then, for the most part we'll need someone who's well verse in the mystical world so Thor do you have anyone in mind"

He looks on at the Norse God who seemed to contemplate his thoughts for a moment but it was then though Hawkeye decided to speak out "no need for that Goldilocks, I think I have someone in mind"

Now all eyes turn to look at Hawkeye who was tapping something on the computer and then all of a sudden a picture appeared before them which made everyone there curious as Captain America asked "who is this?"

From there, Hawkeye had to adopt a sheepish look on his face as he told them of who the man was

(Manhattan, New York)

In a tranquil house in the middle of Manhattan was one man lying quite comfortably on his chair with a book in hand and nearby on a table was a cup of tea with a teapot which was floating in mid air as the teapot gently landed back onto the table

Said man had blond hair that match the sun itself tied into a thin and straight ponytail reaching just pass his shoulders with one bang just passing his right eye. He currently wore reading glasses as he wore a black coat with red markings adorning it with the inside being a blue shirt that reach his hands, on his neck is a golden necklace with what looked like writing on it

The cup then levitated for a bit as the man then held both the cup and the saucer with his hands while the book that was once in his hand, was now floating in mid air as he took a sip of his tea while reading it

He kept on reading for a bit until he had a smile on his face as two arms were wrap around his neck as a woman put her chin on his shoulder and she said to him "I see you're working quite hard today dear"

The book then slowly close and then gently put down by invisible hands as the man set his teacup near it before he turn to her, the woman had white shoulder long hair and sky blue eyes stare back at him lovingly as the two shared a kiss that lasted for a few moments before the two ended it abruptly. The white haired woman had to pout for a bit as she said "great, the nosy archer is back and from the looks of it, he's brought some friends"

The blond male chuckle for a bit as he kisses her on the tip of her nose before he got loose from her grip and started to walk towards the doors. He didn't even need to open the door with his hands as the wooden doors opened up magically as he put his hands behind his back while he look on at the group with a slight amuse and confuse look on his face as he said outloud "well, well, look what the cat drag in. What's the matter little archer, you and the widow along with that one eyed pirate didn't get the message or do you want a repeat of what happened when you threaten my family"

He took great pride as seeing the blond haired archer shake his head in fear which earned a look of confusion among his friends and teammates, he chuckle for a bit at the archer's antics before he waved his arm out as he said "well then, why don't you all come on in and we'll talk inside"

From there, Hawkeye along with Ironman, Captain America, Ms Marvel and Thor entered the house as the others were back in the mansion in case something should happen

Inside though was quite something for some of the Avengers as the interior looked like something out of a Victorian mansion, which in a way was true considering the home was close to a two story mansion with enough places to house plenty of people. All of them entered what could be the living room as The Avengers sat on a couch with the blond male doing the same on the opposite side, it was then though an Asian man made himself known as he put down a tray of snacks and drinks on the table between them before going somewhere else for a moment

The room went a little silent for a few seconds before Captain America started off first "sorry about intruding like this but we need to talk to you"

Raising an eyebrow, the blond male seemed curious as he asked them "oh, and what would The Avengers want with me?"

Not missing a beat, Captain America then answered him "well, we need your expertise so to speak when it comes to magic considering that we don't have anyone that understands magic. Thor might be able to but he's not as well verse when it comes down to it, so we were discussing about having someone who knows about magic and from there Hawkeye says that you are the expert when it comes down to it"

The blond male seemed to hum for a bit as he said to them "so basically you want my help when it comes to the supernatural"

Seeing him nod, he then continued on "why me though, I mean you do have a god who might know a few buddies who is probably just dying to come here wouldn't they?"

This time though it was Thor who answered him "aye, but among my comrades in arms, very few are well verse in the mystic arts with Loki and Enchantress being the ones that uses the mystic art in combat and only surpass by those like Odin so we have come to you as Barton said that you are a sorcerer"

It was then though a small smirk appeared on the blonds face as he said "well you've come to the right place, where's my manners I forgot to introduce myself. Naruto S. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme"

The Avengers minus Hawkeye all look at him with an eyebrow raised as Ironman said "that's quite a claim you have there, think you can back that up"

Hawkeye flinch slightly about what Ironman said as all of a sudden, the teapot was levitating right before their very eyes as it went and filled the cups until all were full and then it was gently put down and from there it was the cups turn to levitate as all of them went into the hands of everybody there except for Naruto who had his just hovering near his face before he took a sip from it. All without his hand physically touching the cup as his floated back to the table with a small smirk on his face as he saw some of the looks he got from The Avengers as though he was saying "proof enough for you"

Despite that, Ironman was a little apprehensive as he said "yeah, well good party trick. Guess you can do some of that mumbo jumbo, so what's your answer"

Again, Naruto had to raise his eyebrow as he said to him "I don't know, I mean I do have a lot of stuff on my hands considering I am part of a council that oversees certain situations in regards to the supernatural world and that's not counting my rouge gallery who consists of anyone and everyone from vampires to demon lords and the occasional gods that throws a hissy fit from time to time"

This time it was Thor who was a little intrigue as he said "you say that you are an overseer but I have not heard of you before until today"

Not missing a beat, the blond sorcerer answered him "ahh yes, well considering that you and The Avengers usually handle problems if they came from your world so I figured that it wasn't necessary as you all usually handle it before I was needed"

Seeing that, The Avengers thought about it for a bit before realizing that they do usually finish any mess made from Thor's rouges and then all of them nodded seeing that he was right before Captain America said to him "if you're worried about extra workload then how about you just become a part time Avenger, you come from time to time just for meetings if needed or if we want your expertise when it comes to the mystic world"

The First Avenger notice the blond sorcerer thinking about it for a few moments before he said "how about this, why don't I check out your place and see how is it and we can discuss it from there"

Captain America thought about it before he nodded as he said "sure, we'll pick you up here tomorrow and we'll discuss it from there"

The two then shake hands for a bit before The Avengers headed back in their jet, halfway through though Ms Marvel had to ask Hawkeye "so Clint, how did you know about him anyways?"

She notices the flinch Clint had as he shivered for a bit as he remembered the last meeting he had with the Sorcerer Supreme with his partner by his side which the two swore to never speak off again as he answered her "trust me, you so do not want to know how that happen"

(With Naruto night time)

The door opened up to see our blond protagonist as he wore a pajama bottom while wiping his hair dry with a towel, using his magic to make the towel disappear he headed for his super king size bed that was actually big enough to fit four people comfortably and in that bed was the white haired woman who wore a silky purple see through night gown as she lay on the bed with one arm propped up on her head as she lay on her side, making a very sexy scene where the blond had a smile on his face as he climb to the bed and kiss her on the lips

The two battle with their tongues while their hands roam all over each other's bodies rubbing each other as Naruto slowly but surely started to dominate the kiss, making the woman squirm under him for a bit before he ended the kiss with a small trail of saliva connecting them as the woman spoke first "are you sure about this, I mean The Avengers tend to attract plenty of trouble and I don't need their luck in attracting them rub off on you, creator knows that you need any more rouges to add to your list"

The blond chuckle for a bit as he peck her on the lips before he answered her "don't worry Clea, if any I say its them that hopes that my luck when it comes to bad guys don't rub off on them"

This time though it was Clea who giggle at what he said as she wrapped her arms over his neck before pulling him down into another searing kiss that last for quite a while until a voice came out saying "mou, I can't believe you guys started doing this without me"

The two ended the kiss an turn to see another woman in the doorway, the woman had free flowing waist long scarlet red hair with a very generous bust with an hour glass hips and a tight ass in tandem made a body that men would drool over for as she wore a black thigh high red kimono with what looked like golden tails adorning it with it slightly loose around the chest area to show off her impressive bust

All three look at each other for a moment before a small grin was etch onto Clea's face as she beckon the red head as she said "don't worry, I'm sure our dear husband can satisfy both of us and then some right dear"

The Sorcerer Supreme couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of his two wives as the red head climb onto the bed as the three shared a threeway kiss as the bedroom door slowly close by itself as the night goes on

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, so that's it for chapter 1, I hope you guys like this and whatever I might have install for the future so**

 **Rate and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 people**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(The next day)

Naruto was now sitting right in the Avenger jet as it headed toward the mansion which in his mind was actually funny as everything they had must had their brand staple all over it as he saw the jet slowly started to land so he decided to look at his pilot. Ms Marvel was a blond beauty with hair that reach pass her shoulders, she wore a tight black leotard with a lightning bolt on her chest to her right waist with a red sash tied to her waist, thigh high boots and elbow long gloves

The moment that the jet landed, the two stepped out of the jet and headed towards the main room as they heard the last part of a conversation which said "and what are these suppose to be?"

The doors opened up for them to see The Avengers minus Ant Man and Wasp all standing in a circle with a hologram of the world with yellow lines with a few overlapping each other in certain hot spots. The blond sorcerer couldn't help but quip out "they're ley lines" it was at that moment that everyone notices the two newly entered individuals as Ironman said "what?"

This time it was Thor that spoke out for him "the sorcerer is correct, these are ley lines. Ley lines are places where the world connect to each other through the nine realms"

Naruto himself also couldn't help but quip out "and that's just for those of Norse Mythology"

Everyone there looked at him once again as the Sorcerer Supreme explain to them "what you're seeing here is just the ley lines that connect with the nine realms of Asgard, there's a lot more than what you see here but that's not what you wanted to know right"

Thor answered him first "aye, Ironman has been searching for places like these so that I could return to Asgard and Captain America had said that it had been done before during his bout with the Red Skull"

The blond sorcerer seemed to hum in thought for a few moments as he said to them "I assume that you need the ley lines for whatever your doing"

Nodding, Ironman was about to explain his plans until an alarm rang throughout the room as a voice said outloud "warning, dimension fluctuation spiking in these areas" the hologram then showed the point of origins of the fluctuation as Captain America bark out his orders "all right people, something's going on here and by the look of things it's not good so everyone will head off to a designated spot. Ms Marvel, you'll go with Black Panther and Strange sorry about this but it looks like your first day here might be hectic"

The blond sorcerer just put up a hand and said "I don't mind, it has been quiet lately with me so I figure that this might be good for my audition don't you think"

Seeing him like this, Captain America nodded as he said to him "then you are coming with me to one of these ley lines, is that understood"

A nod was all he needed to see as everyone there headed off to their destination

(With Captain America and Naruto)

Walking through the desolate area they were in, Naruto decided to make some small talk "so Cap, how does it feel being in the twenty first century?"

The First Avenger turn to him for a bit as he answered him "truthfully, I'm still trying to figure out half the stuff here and when just when I thought I figure something out, another new fangled technology decides to throw me for another loop"

He heard a light hearted chuckle escape from the Sorcerer Supreme's mouth before he waved it off "sorry about that, it is kind of funny though seeing someone of you era adapting to our time"

He knew that he was just merely making small talk so he didn't mind as he shrug his shoulders saying "maybe but I think I'm handling it just fine so how about you, from what Hawkeye told me you use to be a well renown surgeon. How did you end up being The Sorcerer Supreme anyways?"

Naruto gave his own shrug as he answered him "well you could say that it was due to funny circumstances that made me this way and how about we leave it at that okay" Steve Rogers knew he hit a sore point for the guy as he notice him rubbing his hands slightly which made him end the conversation there until his senses went haywire and he went to raise his shield against the oncoming missiles, but they didn't reach him as a blue forcefield tanked the shots

Looking behind him, he saw Naruto holding up his hand signifying that he was the one that erect the forcefield as he turn back to see Crimson Dynamo landing in front of them. No words was said as Crimson Dynamo fired his weapons at them, forcing them to dodge as Naruto took to the skies and Captain America dodging to the side

Naruto took the fight first as he rain down lightning at the man who jumped to the side to dodge it, but all he got was a shield to his dome before the ground beneath him shook and from there, the earth burst forth in the shape of a dragon and it swallowed him whole

The captain slowly stood up as he saw the place where Crimson Dynamo was swallowed, he turn back towards the now descending sorcerer as he said to him "did you kill him?"

Seeing him shake his head, the blond just waved him hand and from there Crimson Dynamo reappeared before them but he was now being restrain in stone and concrete, making him unable to do anything as for extra measure blue chains burst forth and wrapped itself around the concrete casing

Turning around the two notice a stone floating in mid air which brought some confusion for the soldier as he turn to Naruto for answers. Not even looking at him, the Sorcerer Supreme answered him without missing a beat saying "the Norn Stones, real powerful stuff. Guess someone manage to take this from Karnilla considering that she's the only one I know off that holds them"

It was then though the stones glowed brightly, making the two shields their eyes for a bit until it died down slightly until it was bearable for them to look. When they did though, all the three saw were what looked like spirits surrounding them before all of them charge right at them.

Thinking quickly, the blond sorcerer erect a barrier to protect them from the horde and just as he was about to relax, the Sorcerer Supreme saw Captain America throwing his shield. He couldn't shout it out in time as the stone broke and from there all they saw was white

After a while, the three of them manage to look around them and from there they could tell that something was wrong. Even more so for our blond as he narrowed his eyes slightly as he said outloud "ohh crap"

Seeing where they were, Captain America decided to ask him "Strange, you know where we are?"

Seeing the look on the sorcerer's face was all he needed to know as the blond answered him "yeah, I do" before he could continue further though a ghostly wail echoed the area they were in, making Captain America stand on guard as Crimson Dynamo was slightly freaking out in his restrains as he shouted out "if you know where we are then get us out of here"

Naruto turn to look at him for a moment as he answered him "I could but out of the three of us, I am probably the only one that could survive what happens afterwards, Captain America makes two if I give him my protection but it can only go for so long"

Now the two were confuse at what he meant, seeing the look, the sorcerer answers their unasked question "you guys know about heaven and hell right" seeing them nod he continued on "then this is Thor's version of hell, we're in Niflheim the realm of the dead"

The moment he said that was when the spirits came forth from everywhere, ready to attack them but it was for naught as Naruto blasted them away with his magic. Despite the distraction, he still manages to continue his impromptu lesson "and like every realm, there is always someone watching over it" he looks of to the side as he said out loud "isn't that right Hela, daughter of Loki and Angrboda, the ruler of Hel and Niflheim"

The other two were a little wide eyed for a bit as a feminine voice echoed throughout the area "well, well, you are quite knowledgeable young sorcerer, despite you not having any interaction with us" all of them turn to see a stairway leading up to a throne where a big brown wolf lay beneath it and sitting there was a female figure wearing a dark green suit with a mask that had what seemed like hairs standing on each end

The two other than Naruto were a little surprise at how they didn't notice her there but none decided to ask as Naruto said to her "I guess that it might be hopeful that you'll let us out of here willingly"

Hearing her chuckle was all he needed to know as she answered him "of course not sorcerer, you may be able to come and go as you please due to your status. If need be I'll allow you to take the metal man with you as he is still among the living but the Captain on the other hand, I can smell the death on him as his time has been long pass and a soul like his is as much as worth in gold for you mortals"

The two heroes narrowed their eyes at her for a bit as Captain America said to her "I'm not gonna give my soul yet, I still got a fight the good fight and my friends need me right now"

Hela didn't seemed to mind what he said as she said "oh but my dear Captain, you should know that gods like us do not do nothing for free now"

Naruto wanted to say something but Captain America beat him to it "what do you want?"

Hela had a smile on her face as she answered him "if you wish to leave to help your friends and death should claim you in the battle you face, then your mortal soul will be mine for all eternity"

The soldier narrowed his eyes for a bit before did a counter "and what's to stop you from joining in just so you yourself could do the deed"

As though she anticipated it, she said to him "normally, I would have not given you a choice and take my word for it but it seems that fortune smiles upon you Captain. You see, the man next to you is an overseer of the supernatural, similar to what your world has in the form of a neutral negotiator among the pantheon should some of them has some displeasure among each other and so if you cannot trust my word then you can trust his as should I break it, then he has the power and means to negate our contract and you or him may claim something from me as compensation"

The Captain turn towards Naruto who sigh for a bit before nodding a yes to him and like that, The First Avenger was going to make a life changing choice for himself

(Elsewhere)

The sounds of battle rages on in Asgard as Loki's forces fought against The Avengers along with Lady Sif and the rebels. Ant Man and The Hulk were taking on the frost giants with Hawkeye and Wasp providing support with their weapons, Ms Marvel and the rest were barreling through the wave of soldiers with brutal efficiency

They manage to make their way through the front gates via blasting the doors down with everything they got. The next wave of Loki's forces tried to fend them off but all they got was defeat as the Hulk descended from the skies and slam the axe down upon them, sending them flying as Ms Marvel fired her bolts at them

Black Panther used his hand to hand combat as his blades shot forth and found its mark right at them while Hawkeye snipe them with his bow and arrow, Wasp fired her laser while Ant Man went big and kicks them aside like bugs

They cleared the wave of soldiers in no time flat as all of them relax slightly for a bit, well until the felt the ground shake for a bit. Wasp decided to ask "another giant?"

The Hulk was then one who answered her "feels bigger"

It was then the shaking got harder and harder until a figure slowly came into view, the figure then showed itself to be a wolf but the wolf was about the size of a skyscraper with its fangs and claws ready to tear through anything in its way, looking at the towering wolf made The Hulk quip out "told you it was bigger"

All of them quickly reacted as everyone jumped out of the way of the oncoming paw that nearly smash them. Ant Man grew bigger for a bit and tried to grab its mane but his arms slowly turn into ice before he release his grip and fell, the wolf tried to use its arctic breath at him but The Hulk slam its face to the side to make it miss fire

Ms Marvel came right at it and punches it right in the nose, forcing it to reel back before she tried again but this time though a magic laser came out of nowhere and hit her dead on, sending her to the ground with a sickening thud. Everyone there look up to see a blond woman wearing a green strapless dress with a crown on her head, her arms were green elbow length gloves with thigh high shoes, what was noticeable was that she had some sort of choker on her neck and her eyes were blank white

Everyone that saw her had prepared themselves for a fight as Hawkeye fired his arrows, all of which were burn into a crisp before she retaliated with a green serpent ready to strike. He just barely dodges out of the way before Black Panther tackles him away from the wolf's arctic breath, The Hulk went to grab its attention as it slam right onto its head and went ahead to pull its fur as it make it howl in pain as Ms Marvel gave it a full on uppercut

She then fired of her energy blast at the sorceress but that was blocked by her shield before being retaliated with a torrent of flames. She flew away so as to not get in its way as Black panther fired his weapons at her, all of it were blocked by the wolf as it attack them with a sweep of its paw

All of them manage to dodge from the sweep as the sorceress fired off a shockwave that sent everyone flying backwards. She stayed in the air, face devoid of any emotion as Hawkeye said to Lady Sif "who in the world is this chick?"

"Amora the Enchantress, though it seems that someone has manage to outwit even her of all people and I suspect that it was Loki's doing" Lady Sif answered him before once again they had to avoid the onslaught of the giant wolf and Amora

Just when things were looking bleak, all of a sudden a familiar looking shield found its way to the wolf's nose and a hail of blue arrows shot out right into Amora's shield. Everyone there all turn to see Captain America with his shield and Naruto floating just next to him, Captain America then barked out his orders for the wolf as Naruto went to confront Amora

The two magic users took to the skies as Captain America rally his comrades to fight off the wolf. It didn't take long as The Hulk and Ant Man tip the wolf over by its paws while Black Panther attack its mouth and Ms Marvel, Hawkeye and Wasp attack its eyes

The attack was well coordinated and before long the wolf fell to the might of The Avengers, the moment the wolf fell was when everyone sighs in relief for a bit before Captain America said "all right people, we've got to move. Loki's not gonna wait around and by the look of things it's getting worse as time passes"

Hawkeye decides to then quip out "umm Cap, not to make you sound like a jerk but what about…"

The sounds of thunder within the skies was all everyone there needed to know as Hawkeye looks back at the soldier and said "nevermind"

It was a while later did everyone had an explosive entrance to the throne room, all of them entered to be greeted by the sight of a chained Thor and Loki standing ready before them as he boasted "well, well, it seems that my brother's friends have decided to show up, now dear brother allow me to show you just how weak they truly are"

Not intending to back down, Captain America raises his shield and shouted out the very familiar battle cry "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE"

Like that everyone there charged at the trickster god, the first to reach him was Ms Marvel but Loki sidestep her charged before swinging his trident to her back before spinning on the balls of his heels to stop Ant Man from crushing him. In retaliation he fired the frozen Ant Man right into Black Panther before he destroyed the arrows aimed right at him, Captain America threw his shield at him but it was deflected by Loki's magic before he blasted Cap with it, sending the First Avenger back to the ground

Wasp fired her bolts as The Hulk tried to blitz him but the two were swept aside by his powers, Black Panther tried to sneak attack him but he was suddenly trapped by the gap in the trident before a surged of electricity ran throughout his body, causing him to get electrocuted before he was toss aside

It was then Ironman burst forth from the ceiling and fired his repulses at him but Loki put up a shield it time to block it, he retaliated by firing his own bolts of energy at him but the suit held firm before Ironman went to tackle him. It didn't work as Loki summoned a bolt of lightning from the skies and struck Ironman dead centre, forcing the Iron Avenger to the floor.

He got back up and tries again but Loki manages to see it coming as he fires his trident which struck him dead centre mass. It continues blast forces him to his knees as Loki had a look of glee on his face, what he wasn't expecting was a blast right in his face that sent him skidding back. This was a chance which Ironman took by firing his repulses at him but it went through Loki like it wasn't even there which stunned Ironman before something struck his back, sending him to the floor as green chains wrapped around his body

Captain America once again tries to take him down but Loki uses his magic to bat him aside like an insect. Seeing the entire group trying to gang up on him, the trickster god slams his trident down to create a shockwave that blew everyone back to the floor

Seeing the downed Avengers, the trickster god couldn't help but gloat at them saying "do you see now mortals, you are nothing before me, with the Odin Force I am unstoppable and all of you will bow before me"

It was then though another voice decided to make himself known "sorry Loki but you need to take a rain check on that"

Looking up, the trickster god saw the descending form of Naruto who had Amora in his arms in a bridal carry as he landed in front of him. Seeing him, Loki decides to speak first "ah, the sorcerer." The trickster god then slowly floated up to the roof as he continued on "I admit, I am impress at your skills in the mystic arts but you are a fool to challenge me now as I have the Odin Force within me and your magic is incomparable to mine"

The blond sorcerer looked amuse at his declaration as he levitated Amora into a safe corner before he followed suit as the two look each other face to face as Naruto said to him "well, then I guess you really don't know me then. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Naruto S. Strange"

His eyes suddenly glowed blue with power as the skies darken and lightning struck as the blond declared loudly

"And I am the Sorcerer Supreme"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm actually surprise that this version did slightly better than my original but anyways here's another two chapters just for you guys...after answering some reviews of course**

 **UnsanMusho: yes but not so soon and no I won't tell when**

 **DragonPony022: still keeping a tight lip on parings and for Wanda, sad to say but I won't use her evo version, no offense but it was just weird as I keep comparing her to her original look, and thanks for the offer I'll take you up on it if I need to**

 **Gold Testament: yes they will but not so soon and for parings then you'll just have to find out**

 **Guest: I will try to make it a small harem but it is difficult all things considered but I won't put more than ten**

 **Lurker: ahh, sorry about that, I used my original version of chapter one and tweaked it a little and must have forgot to read it properly first**

 **Sportsman: they will just not so soon but I won't tell when either**

 **The Question: not saying anything about the pairings but for Queen Vernake, I probably won't**

 **XxWildheartXIIIxX: yes they will be a little more and yes he will return there from time to time**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The dark skies loom over Asgard as lightning flashed all around the once glorious city of the Norse Gods and it is then the fate of the world is all on this fight as Loki the Trickster God looks on at the man before him, the winds howled with fury as the coat of the Sorcerer Supreme flowed with it as the blond stares at his opponent with a determine look in his eye

The two stare each other down in what could be hours but was more than mere seconds and a flash of lightning started their bout

Loki struck first as he fired a blast of his magic but Naruto puts up a barrier to blocked it before retaliating with a hail of magic arrows but they were destroyed with a wave of Loki's trident before it could even reached him

The Trickster God charged right in with his weapon poise to stabbed the blond sorcerer, seeing this Naruto summoned out twin swords in his hands and parried the attack before retaliating with a push that sent the Trickster God flying backwards

That didn't deter Loki as he fired a continuous blast of his magic but all of them were deflected by the swords Naruto wielded

The blond sorcerer then dismiss his weapons before he made a big circle with his arms and from there, four white serpents came forth from the portal right into Loki. Seeing this, Loki sent out a wave from his trident and the magic wave destroyed all four of them

He would have retaliated if it wasn't for the fact that he saw no signs of him anywhere, it was only through his years of experience fighting did he manage to quickly turn and put up a shield did he blocked a spear that would have stab him if he didn't do so and he looks to the source to see Naruto near a tower

The Trickster God quickly flew upwards to dodge a few more blast of magic before he summoned lightning from the skies to strike down Naruto who diverted it to an empty area with his magic before he summoned his own lightning towards him

Loki just barely dodge the lightning that could have struck him if he didn't before he suddenly felt a pain on his back and then he plummeted to the ground with the speed of a race car and the force of an explosion. The dust kicked up quite a bit before Loki disperse it with a wave of his trident and looks up, only to have his eyes widen as a giant ball made of magic headed straight for him

Pushing his limits to the max, Loki manages to dispel the giant orb before it could touch him. With his eyes filled with rage at the blond for outdoing him in a bout of the mystic arts, he slammed the trident right into the ground where it cracked all over before exploding outwards and giant vines burst up charging right into Naruto

Seeing the vines, the Sorcerer Supreme took a deep breath and then from his mouth he blew a torrent of fire right at the attacking vines, burning them to a crisp but that didn't stop the fire as it headed straight for Loki

Loki countered it by firing his magic right into the centre of the torrent, dispersing the torrent of flames like nothing but his blast still went on heading towards the blond who made the blast avoided him before he turns it hurls it right back to the Trickster God but with a little added boost as the blast turned bright red and struck straight and true in a fabulous explosion that destroyed the area he was in

The explosion manages to kick up a lot of smoke, making the area unable to see by most people there but the blond sorcerer didn't let his guard down as he stare down at the area. His senses blared as he puts up a forcefield to block a lightning bolt aimed right at him but the force was enough to push him back onto a bridge

It wasn't long till Naruto diverted the lightning back to the skies without any wounds at all as he looks on at the now ascending Loki who said to him "I'll admit sorcerer, I may have underestimated you but no more you and those Avengers and all of the nine realms will fall before me"

The Trickster God then exploded with energy as the skies darken even more and the winds howl, the ground quakes and everything in between is going to be swept up in the process. Seeing the spike in power, the blond sorcerer widen his eyes slightly as he shouted to him "are you mad, stop this now you idiot before you bring down the destruction of all the realms, you'll bring about Ragnarok dumbass"

Despite hearing that, Loki didn't seem to care as he answered him with an insane gleam in his eyes "then so be it"

He then poured out as much as he could and even more as the entire place shook as much as it can hold with buildings crumble and the ground cracks out towards everywhere.

Seeing that the power was close to destructive results, the Sorcerer Supreme narrowed his eyes for a bit before he decided to level the playing field. Suddenly, he exploded with power which not only matched Loki's but the transcended that as he summoned out chains made of light and wrapped it around the limbs of The Trickster God

The moment he felt the chains wrapped around him, the Trickster God tried to break free from it but it was proven futile as the chains held firm, preventing him from escaping as he flew a string of curses but still increasing his powers to destructive proportions

The blond then used his magic to countered his and then it was slowly repressed by it as the Sorcerer Supreme push all of it down back to the struggling Loki who was using every ounce of his powers to break free but to no avail as he felt his powers being suppressed by him and before he knew it the blond has successfully prevented him from destroying the nine realms

What shocked him even more was when the blond was taking away his powers, he screamed to him as he felt the Odin Force leaving his body and right into the blond who collected all of it before he saw then blond firing it all right into the throne room

The Trickster God widen his eyes as he saw what he thought was rightfully his heading back towards the throne room where one Odin lay to rest in his Odin Sleep. The whole thing lasted just mere seconds but to him it felt like an eternity as all of a sudden, he saw an explosion of power as a figure appeared before him

From there he glare at the person who he thought was the reason for him being this way as he lock onto the eyes of Odin, the king and ruler of Asgard who look on at him in shame an anger as he said to him "Loki, for long I have ignored your ways but this has gone too far. It seems that the realm of silence was far too kind for you"

Loki despite his state glared at him as he retorts "you will never be rid of me you old fool so go ahead I will never stop until I take what is rightfully mined"

It seemed that Odin didn't like it as his eyes glowed with rage as he said in a cold tone "if you think that the realm of silence was all I could do then you do not know the meaning of fear" before he teleported him to somewhere leaving just the blond sorcerer to look on at the scene moments ago for a while before he shrugged and headed back to the throne room

(Few minutes later)

In the somewhat dishelmed look of the throne room was where The Avengers stood proudly before the Asgardians with Odin sitting on his throne. It was a while after the battle and now everyone now could somewhat relax as Odin said to them "you have our gratitude Avengers for saving all of the nine realms, it seems that my son Thor did not have an error in his judgment to stay in mudguard so for that you have our thanks and should you need our help then it shall be yours Avengers"

All of them nodded towards the ruler of Asgard until Hawkeye decided to point out "now that is good and all but what do we do with her?"

Everyone there now turn to see a chained Amora as she tries valiantly to free herself from her bindings that Odin placed her in. Lady Sif was the first to voice out her idea "I say we send to the dungeons of never ending darkness and leave her there for all eternity"

Some of the Asgardians cheered for it but that really didn't sit well for The Avengers as Captain America said "that's a little harsh don't you think, I mean she was partially mind control and from what I heard about Loki he was a manipulator"

Lady Sif then again answered him "maybe but she still has to be punished for her crimes for aligning herself with the likes from him"

"Enough" Odin bellowed out, making all of them turn to him as he did not want this to escalate further, seeing they all had their eyes on him he decided to give his decision "Amora The Enchantress, for long you have conspire with the likes of Loki to bring down Asgard and not only that but you have sown the seeds of chaos and destruction all across the nine realms and for that this is my decree, you will now be sentence into servitude with a mortal of my choosing and you will follow to his or her every desire."

He then created a collar around her neck along with shackles on her arms as the god continued on "these will be proof of your servitude as only I or your master may be the only ones to release you from it and should you try to kill your master then those that bind you will cast you to the deepest pits in the nine realms where you will never see light again"

Amora could only widen her eyes at his decree as she tries to break out of her bonds but to no avail before she scream a slew of curses for a bit before the chains made a small gag over her mouth, silencing her for a moment as Hawkeye had to quip out "sweet, now we get to have a maid for the mansion ain't that right Stark"

Ironman seemed to hum in thought for a bit while Captain America had a slight frown, but before the First Avenger could say anything Odin decided to said to them "sorry archer but Amora will not serve you but the sorcerer"

It was then Naruto almost trip himself with his legs as soon as he heard that before he shouted out "SAY WHAT!"

Not missing a beat, Odin quickly answered the blond sorcerer "yes, because out of the mortals here you are the only one who could handle her powers and not only that you are more well versed in the mystic arts so you are able to understand should she tries to use it"

The sorcerer could look on in shock for a bit and seemed to be unmoving for a while until he facepalm and mumbled outloud "they are not going to love this, I can tell when I get back is going to be one hell of a talk"

The rest of the people there just look on curiously as the Sorcerer Supreme kept on mumbling about stuff like "why me" or "going to die" and a few more lines like that before the blond slumped his shoulders as nodding his head, agreeing to be Amora's warden so to speak as an invisible line of chain connected him to Amora where The Enchantress couldn't help but glare at the Sorcerer Supreme

The blond sorcerer on the other hand couldn't help but sigh and resign to his fate into becoming a warden to her

(Earth a while later)

A portal opened up once again right in front of the house of the Sorcerer Supreme with the blond coming out of there along with his new entourage so to speak who was glaring daggers at him. Sighing once again, the two walked towards the door with Naruto dreading every step they take until they reach the doors

Before he could even touch the knob, the doors swung opened with a force that made the blond glad he knew to reinforce it because standing right there was Clea with her arms crossed under her chest while she had a frown on her face, he knew what that look meant as he looks of to the side to see a giggling red head with fox ears and a flowing tail right behind her which was swaying slightly as though amuse at the situation

He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this so sighing once more, he ushered The Enchantress into his home as he wondered if he could hide out in his mother in law's home should it go sour

(One explanation later)

Clea now started to massage her head after she heard as to why Amora was here and safe to say, she was definitely annoyed that someone of her reputation being here. She wasn't a stranger to have people in their homes where some of them were prisoners that escape from somewhere and her husband had to hunt them down and capture them alive to live out the rest of whatever sentence they might or going to have

She heard an amuse giggle from next to her which made her turn to see an amuse look on the fox woman's face where she couldn't help but said to her "I suppose that you find this amusing don't you Shizuka"

Seeing her nod, the white haired sorceress sighs once again as she looks to her now sheepish husband and an annoyed Amora who wants to be anywhere but here before she said to them "it cannot be help since it was from Odin but there will be rules that you will obey since you are under our charged, if you even think about breaking any of these rules no matter the circumstances then I assure you, Odin himself will pity you for the punishment I will descend upon you"

Amora felt a cold chill down her back as she felt the rising powers of Clea and she couldn't help but wonder just how she even got in this mess anyways until she remember all the times she used her powers and safe to say, she grimace as she just remembered why and how she got into this mess

After ironing out a few details, everyone retire for the day as Amora was showed to her room by Wong while the sorcerer and his wives headed off to the bedroom

(Next day Avengers mansion)

Right now in the living room of the Avengers mansion was the blond sorcerer as he created yet another magic circle in the air before it set into the wall and disappeared, satisfied he turns back to see Ironman right behind him with his tech glasses and a pad in hand scanning and analyzing what he just did

He didn't mind as he knew that he would have used his AI to do it either way so he just let him do what he liked, he looks to the side to see Amora who was lounging on the couch as she was reading a book as she tries to pass the time with something

Despite her being under his charge for about half a day at most, she was proving to be quite a hassle with her trying and failing to break free from her bonds and it took the better half of the morning of her trying to get her to eat breakfast and after a few minutes of her shouting curses and the like till her stomach failed her and rumbled with the sound of a bear

After that ordeal was trying to separate her and some of The Avengers from getting into each other's throats while he did his work on warding spells in the mansion and boy was it a chore especially with Hawkeye as he tried to make jabs every single waking moment of his job and invoking his inner prankster he sent the guy onto an inhabited island somewhere in the pacific which made some of the rest laugh outloud, especially since the blond sent him there with nothing more than his underwear

Tony was practically laughing his ass off the moment that he located Hawkeye and everyone else joined in, Steve Rogers couldn't help but shake his head at his colleague's antics but he made no attempt to asked the blond to bring him back which made him figured that the archer needed to learn something about pissing off the wrong guy before it's too late before the First Avenger decided to do some sightseeing

Seeing that he was finally done, Amora got off the couch and stood near the hallways waiting for him so she could leave this place before she might do something. Tony was on his pad typing away something as he seemed to talk to someone about stuff that the blond doesn't really know about so he just started walking pass her who then followed not far behind

Some of the other Avengers were out doing their own thing as the mansion this time only had Ironman, The Hulk and Black Panther not counting the two. Naruto decided to make some small talk with The Enchantress "so Amora, how's life treating you"

Amora retorts to him "if you must know sorcerer, my life has been splendid after all I am powerless now and my life is tied to you of all people and I am now forced into servitude and worse off is that I off all people have to live like a mortal"

The Sorcerer Supreme had to shake his head at her antics but he knew that he couldn't do much about it as she was under his charge but that didn't stop him from trying to help her in some way to make her life slightly more tolerable but he knew that his wife will snap if she keeps it up like this with the question being when she will do it

They were about to reach the entrance way until the doors opened from the outside and there was Steve Rogers in his biker jacket/jeans combo but this time though it seems that he manages to have a guest in his arms. The person was a girl no more than eight with a dishelmed shoulder length blond hair with steel grey eyes; she wore what seemed to be worn out clothing that was slightly torn in a few places but what was interesting was that she had a small blue bird made out of something on her shoulders before the bird then flew towards the outstretch finger of Naruto

Looking at it for a moment, Naruto looks on between the girl and the bird for a while before he said

"Interesting"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And done, tell me what you think so**

 **Rate and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's chapter 4**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Avengers mansion)

To say the least that Steve Rogers was confuse was an understatement, he went out to do some sightseeing for about fifteen minutes until he stopped at a nearby coffee shop and the moment he walked out of there, he saw a homeless girl running pass him and then two very big dogs followed after her

Seeing that she was in trouble, The First Avenger sprung into action and defended her from them but for some reason the dogs were somehow more viscous and for some reason determined to attack the girl he was defending but he was shocked when one of the dogs was suddenly struck by a blast of blue energy

Turning, he saw that it came from the girl who was a little fatigue after that but he was then back into it as he killed the other dog and once again he was confuse as the dog disappeared into wisp of smoke

He then goes back to the girl who was a little scared so he decided to help her out but he knew that she won't be well liked after a brief conversation he had with Tony about mutants in the world today, he wanted to take her to the school he heard about but he didn't know where it was so now he was here to asked Tony for directions until he saw Naruto and Amora who was about to leave and now he was still confuse as he said to him

"What do you mean by that Strange?"

All he got was a small amuse smile from the sorcerer's face as he answered him "well Mr. Rogers, by the looks of things I say that you have stumbled into yet another interesting development"

Seeing the still confuse look, the blond continued on as he let the bird fly back into the girl's hands "because the girl you're holding right there is a demigod"

Now his eyes widen as he looks back at the somewhat confuse girl who he could see that she was now thinking about what the sorcerer just revealed, looking back to the sorcerer he then motion him to the living room where Amora begrudgingly followed as she knew that she wasn't going to leave this place

It seemed that sometime through Tony decided to leave probably to his lab as the four all sat in the living room. Conjuring up some snacks and tea which made the girl look on in awe where Steve was still confuse at what he meant as he asked "you mean this girl right here is a demigod?"

Looking at the girl who devoured the snacks like a hungry wolf, the blond sorcerer nodded as he answered The First Avenger "yes, after all if Thor a god from Norse mythology is real so why not other pantheon"

The First Avenger seemed to think for a bit before he nodded at the answer before saying out "so if she is a demigod then who are her parents and is the reason she manage to do that is because of her heritage"

The moment he said parents, the girl's mood dropped a little making the soldier widen for a bit as Naruto answered him "sad to say Cap but demigods from her pantheon are lousy parents"

To cheer the girl up the blond sorcerer decided to create two teddy bears from this air, one male and female based o their clothing and made them dance right in front of her. Seeing the bears dance manage to lighten the girl's mood for a bit as she tries to reach out to them but miss as the bears went to cuddle her making her giggle for a bit as Naruto continued with his explanation

"She's from the Greek pantheon and believe me when it comes down to it they are the most childish and immature of the pantheon that I've had the displeasure to deal with minus a few here and there but overall they are a chore to deal with"

Steve looks at the sorcerer a little weirdly as he said "okay….."

Noticing the look, Naruto just waved him off as he said "anyways, what I find interesting is that she has inherited something unique from her father"

Again that brought another bout of confusion to the First Avenger as Naruto answered his unasked question "by that I mean that her father genes had somehow made her being able to manipulate energy for some reason so basically she's a mutant demigod"

Now that brought some raised eyebrows as Steve looks on at the girl playing with the bears and that blue bird of hers before he asked the blond sorcerer "what do you mean by that, I mean you did say she is a demigod so won't some of her father DNA be with her, why would you say that she is interesting?"

Not missing a beat, the Sorcerer Supreme answered him "because if she is the daughter of who I think she is then believe me, her life is about chaotic than it already is"

That put a frown to Steve's face as he knew what he meant because he got a brief review about how mutants were treated which disgusted him but now that he knew that she was a demigod, he needed to know some information before he tries to figure out a solution as he asked "why do you say that?"

The blond sorcerer didn't hesitate to answered him "because when she grows older, she will attract a lot of monster wanting to tear her limb from limb and considering who her mother was then you could say that two in particular have an axe to grind with her but because they can't they go for the next best thing"

Steve had to ball his hands a little at what he was hearing as he voiced out "the hell, they're just kids if they got a beef with their parents then why should they suffer for it"

Knowing what he meant the blond closed his eyes in resignation as he said to him "that's because when it comes down to it Cap practically every monster in the every pantheon were made by the so called gods themselves, from Asterion the Minotaur to Medea of Colchis to Arachne the mother of all spiders and probably one of the more famous ones is Medusa of the Gorgon Sisters"

There was a tense silence for a bit as the sorcerer decided to continue on "the fact is that even with these monsters, the only for the kids to survive is in a summer camp if you don't believe it"

Creating a portal, Steve could make out the picture of a camp with cabins in a semi circle formation with a fireplace in the centre of it all but what shocked the man was that they had what looked like obstacle courses that seemed to made out of a crazy man's novel as he saw lave coming out of a wall climb, a spinning tower with ladders and stubs for climbing and all around he could see kids from 7-8 to around 14-15 years old training in using weapons like bows and arrows and swords

He was a little stunned at just what this was as words seemed to fail him but Naruto knew what he wanted to asked so he oblige to him "yes this is their camp, in hind sight it may look good but for the most part it's at best a haven for kids like her to go to. Usually they're found by satyrs who takes a grueling task to bring them here no matter where they are which by itself is funny considering that every satyr I have met are coward that are scared of their own shadows aside from one, after that they are located in Hermes cabin as he is a god of travelers until they are claimed by their parents"

Holding out a hand to stop him, the First Avenger parroted out "claimed?"

Nodding the blond continued on "yes claim, you see when it comes to the Greeks their egos are so massive that they could block out the entire universe if they wanted to so they only claim their children if they feel like it or that they did something spectacular to earn their attention"

He could see the anger flashing on the soldier's face and who could blame him as the sorcerer continued on "yeah that's how they all are and believe me aside from a few that I know the rest are just like that. Not only that but some of them usually go for quest which most of the time are nothing more than doing chores because the gods couldn't tell from their heads or toes though a quest hasn't been issued after an incident about seven years back but it was restarted some time last year when that weird thunder storm happened"

Seeing him nod, he continued on "yeah, see around that time the self proclaimed King of Olympus had his nightlight stolen by one of his grandsons but he blamed it on his nephew just because he happened to just be in the city and because of it he was willing to go to war just because of it, not only that but it seemed that his older brother also had his weapon stolen and he blame it also on the kid and after a whirlwind of stupidity they were returned and it turns out that his son was mind control to keep it hidden from them, I was there just so that they wouldn't come to blows and as much as I wanted to I can't exactly interfere in the quest unless I'm invited by the quest leader or the gods so believe me, as much as I wanted to get things over with I can't overstep some boundaries"

Steve seemed to get the point as he sigh for a bit before saying "I see, so does that mean that you can't help her in anyway because from what you told me, I rather have her live her life free and not go to this so called camp that you describe"

He could see the sorcerer hummed in thought for a bit as he wondered if he could without overstepping his boundaries for a few moments until a light bulb moment hit him "hmm well I might have something"

Looking at the First Avenger, he decided to voice out his plan "well I'm sure you know of a school that helps people like her with special abilities right" seeing the soldier nod he continued on "we are going to take her there so she could learn how to use her powers, after all she is the first mutant demigod and she could actually learn not only about her powers but she could live somewhat more freely than what she would now and from what I heard is that they had their own protectors there ready to defend people like her"

Steve Rogers listen intently at what he just said for a few moments as he looks between the girl playing with her new toys and to the blond sorcerer and then he nodded to him as to agree to his proposition

Amora huff angrily as she realizes that she wasn't going to be rid of this soon but sadly to her she couldn't protest it considering her situation to not be left alone as everyone else in Naruto's home was out visiting one of their mother in law's home for some reason

(A few minutes later)

Right now on the Avengers jet were Captain America, Naruto, Amora and the child who introduce herself as Alexia Rhodes who was a little apprehensive about talking about her father which neither of the people there were willing to ask her so now here they were on the jet heading towards the Xavier's school for the gifted that the adults heard about

They called early on to announce their arrive to the school, on the other end of the phone was the voice of an aged man who apparently was professor Xavier, he seemed happy about having a new student who would be a good addition to his school as Professor Xavier was no stranger to helping people with nowhere to go because of their abilities

It didn't take long as they were already reached Westchester where the school was located and from there the backyard of a mansion which was also the school opened up to show a landing pad underground, Captain America landed the jet in the pad and after that he opened up the pad where everyone in it walked out of there

Outside the jet were a group of people awaiting their arrival, the group were the X-men consisting of Professor Xavier, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Logan, Ororo Monroe, Rouge, Kitty Pride and Kurt Wagner

The Professor was the first greeted them with a hand out "hello and welcome to the Xavier's school for the gifted it's a pleasure to meet all of you"

Returning the gesture, Captain America introduces himself "likewise, I presume that you know why we're here"

Nodding he then looks towards Alexia who got a new blue sundress that Naruto had made appear, making her look a little more presentable as she shyly hid behind Naruto who nudge her a little, making her to understand what he wanted her to do as she waved a little while introducing herself "hello, my name's Alexia nice to meet you"

Giving her a friendly smile, Professor Xavier said to her "hello there, do not be afraid you are among friends here and we can help you with your gifts"

Alexia was still a little apprehensive about it when she looked at them but for some reason she calm down a little as though she knew they wouldn't hurt them, she then slowly got out from Naruto and walked towards Ororo who held her hand and said to her "well then why don't we have a look around and let them have a talk shall we"

Nodding, Alexia held her hand and was about to walk with her before turning back to Steve and Naruto. Seeing the look, Naruto created the two bears again and made them followed her for a bit and waved her off with a smile where she return in kind before she, Ororo, Kitty and Kurt headed off to somewhere

Now that they were gone, the rest of the people there headed towards the office where they started to discuss about Alexia

(Few minutes later)

"I see, this is quite troubling if I do say so myself" said a slightly concern Xavier as he interlock his fingers while looking on at the three before him, after hearing out whose parent this girl was made the aged professor a little weary as he remembered some of the mythology regarding them

The rest of the X-men were also a little on guard to say the least but Naruto decided to assure them "don't worry about it but I am going to have you know a few ground rules regarding to her or anyone else"

Seeing him nod, the blond continued on "first off, she will and believe me she will attract some monsters, you might see them as something else but I'm not sure if you're able to but anyways when she says there's a monster than you will ask her what it looks like and where, killing them is easy if you aim for vitals for killing blows, next don't mind her if she can't understand words as all of them were hardwire to Greek with their dyslexia and get ready for her hyper activeness considering she has ADHD which is their battle senses supposedly"

Hearing a scoff from Logan, Xavier thought about it for a while about what he said for a few moments before he answered him "she will be welcome here as I have no intention of rejecting her no matter what"

That brought some relief for the two males while the female just huff slightly for no reason as Steve said to him "thank you Professor, you have no idea how much of a relief that was"

Giving him a warm smile the professor said to him "don't worry Mr. Rogers, we won't shy away from anyone who would need our help no matter what but I have to ask what you are going to do after this"

The two male seemed too thought about it before Steve said first "we'll come visit her from time to time so she'll have some familiarity for now but I'm worried about what's going to happen to her next"

This time though was Naruto who answered him "don't worry about it, I've given her a charm to ward off most of any monster that might come near but because of her heritage, at most it's a short term thing since any monster close enough might not be enough for the charm to work and if I make it stronger than other creatures might hone in on it wondering who it is trying to ward them off and most of them might be able to counteract it"

Xavier nodded knowing what he meant as he said to them "I see, so how about we have a tour of our school shall we. I'm sure that Alexia might feel a little anxious without you two there"

The two nodded for a bit as all of them were led towards the cafeteria by Jean Grey while the rest stayed back in the office to discuss some stuff. When they headed in, they were greeted by the sight of a giggling Alexia and Kitty as the two played with the bears while Ororo was smiling at them as she had a cup of tea in hand, Kurt was nowhere to be seen as the four walked towards them

Alexia saw them coming and with a bright smile, she waved them over where the three of the four returned in kind. Amora was still a little pissy but a look from Naruto was enough for her to made sure she didn't say anything

All of them stayed behind for a while to get to know the people there for a while until it was time for everyone to head back with Naruto and Amora using a portal while Steve took the jet

(Naruto's home)

Once again a portal opened up in the home of the Sorcerer Supreme as the two walked out of there and just in time too as Clea, Shizuka and Wong were back from their trip. Amora headed up to her room without a word but Naruto went and kiss the cheek of his wives as they talked about their day

Clea was about to say something about her day but all of a sudden their security spells rang out through the house. Looking toward her husband with a raised eyebrow, Naruto decided to went ahead to answer it as he opened the door to his home

From there stood a women with flowing blond hair that reach pass her shoulders and steel grey eyes stare intently at the sorcerer with a frown on her face

Naruto on the other hand didn't seemed to worried about it as he said to her "Well, well, figured that you might come here soon so what can I do for you"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, okay now first things first, this is just an intro so that I could use to make Naruto visit the mansion more often and build some relationship with the X-men and since using the whole I found a mutant just so happens to need help is a little plain so I thought I could spice it up a little and then a light bulb moment hit me as I thought to myself "Why not make the child not only possessing powers but also a demigod from the PJO series"**

 **Next is that I am basing the Greek gods from the PJO series, now I'll admit that I haven't red the entire series as the only ones I found that were actually interesting was the third one but I will tell you that this is sometime after the second series but a little before the third because that's what I'm more familiar with**

 **I will let him have some moment with Amora along with the X-men but I will say that this kind of thing isn't my forte so do bear with me when it comes to mushy stuff like that so anyways**

 **Rate and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**PocketDuelMonsters: I already thought of it but its something a little different and that's all I'm going to say and about adding Sakura and Yukari, Sakura maybe but I don't know much about Yukari so I'm a little iffy on her**

 **DragonPony022: I'll think about it but I'll have to try and make it so it won't mess the PJO side a tad bit so that's in the work**

 **DRADX, animecollector: I am going to say that she is NOT Alexis from yugioh but you two made me have a crazy idea in how to use her powers so thanks for giving me the idea**

 **UnsanMusho: not telling hehe and as for PJO, they're a minor so they won't get much screen time but they will have some clashes from time to time**

 **Okay now this part is going to be a rant because I have been flooded with comments lately by someone so if you don't want to read this then skip but I really need to get this out there before I really snap so here it goes**

 **Guest/epic anodite/god emperor: OI JACKASS, in case you didn't know I have something more important than this and do you know what it is? A LIFE YOU ASSHOLE! you call me a lazy bitch, well that's just great huh, and rot in hell for all eternity well why don't you go there first so you can save me a seat. At first I was going to tell you to chill out and explain to you properly but I guess that PATIENCE isn't your strong point huh and here I was relaxing just after my college test and thinking about watching the new Suicide Squad movies with my friends and YOU DEMAND that I up date this quickly?**

 **Aren't you just a ray of sunshine, in case you haven't notice I have four other stories to tend to along with MY LIFE outside of writing stories which includes eat, sleep, and lounging around all day because I want to spend MY semester break to relax, SO WHAT, everyone is entitled to be lazy at times when they feel like it so why don't you do this huh.**

 **LEARN HOW TO BE PATIENCE OR GET THE FUCK OUT**

 **Okay rant over, I apologize for that to my other viewers *BOWS* but I really had to get this out of my system and so without further adieu here's the next chapter**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Five days later Xavier's school for the gifted)

In front of the gates of the mansion a portal opened up and there the Sorcerer Supreme walked out from it but this time though he decided to bring Shizuka with him as one of the wife of the Sorcerer Supreme had her arms wrapped around his while the two casually walked towards the gates

There, the blond went ahead and rang the doorbell and waited for a while

A female voice then came out from the speakers "hello, welcome to the Xavier's school for the gifted may I help you?"

Naruto smiled for a bit as he answered her "it's me, Professor Xavier called saying that something interesting happened mind if I come in"

The voice must have realize who it was as her tone changed just slightly "oh Mr. Strange, sorry about that I thought that it would be a while before you reach here. I'm opening the gates right now"

The gates to the school/mansion slowly opened up for the two, showing its luscious lawn and building that the two took in before they headed towards the doors. The doors opened up to show Ororo standing there with a serene smile on her face; she wore a white long sleeve shirt and jeans that hug her in every way possible

Though that was not what the sorcerer and his wife were looking at as a little tuff of blond hair tackled him into a hug, it was only through years of training and some experience that Naruto didn't fall down as he looks down with a smile on his face at an equally smiling Alexia who was beaming in happiness, this time she wore a light blue colored blouse and skirt

It was then though she notice Shizuka who still had her arms wrapped around Naruto's arm, seeing this she quickly went into meek mode as she made a squeak and hid behind the blonde's leg with her head peaking out of it as she shyly waved at the fox lady

Shizuka couldn't help but squeal as she saw how cute the girl was acting but before she could smother her Naruto quickly intervene as soon as he saw the look in her eyes. Shizuka pouted a little that she couldn't smother the cute girl which made Naruto and Ororo giggle a little before all of them headed into Professor Xavier's office

A while later everyone sat down onto the chairs provided with Naruto sitting on one with Shizuka sitting on his lap, Ororo was standing next to Professor Xavier who greeted them with a smile while Alexia was sat in the other seat but she was occupied with playing with her blue bird and the two teddy bears

Seeing how she was brought some smiles on the faces of the people there as Naruto quip first "looks like she's enjoying herself here"

Xavier nodded as he answered the sorcerer "yes she does, she still has some issues when meeting new people but that's all right as we are helping her with that, isn't that right?"

Hearing that he was mentioning about her, Alexia nodded enthusiastically which made the people chuckle or giggle at her antics before Xavier continued on "well I want to say again thank you for bringing her here, I don't know what would have happen if you didn't"

The blond sorcerer just waved him off saying "no need for that Professor, after all it's in my nature to help those in need of it if I could"

Hearing a scoff, Naruto turn towards Shizuka with a light glare at the Kyuubi who grin at him a little before giving him a kiss on the lips to placate him, it worked just slightly but she knew she was going to get it once they got back but that didn't bother her either way. Naruto on the other hand just shake his head knowing his wife's antics before turning back to the professor saying "so Professor, you said something about wanting my help with Alexia?"

Nodding, the telepath answered the Sorcerer Supreme as he interlock his fingers "yes, this is because despite various teachers we have here none of them are able to teach her to use her special powers and even more so when hers is so unique, even more so when we discovered something two days ago"

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, the professor turn towards Alexia as he spoke to her in a grandfatherly tone "Alexia, don't you want to show Naruto here what you did two days ago"

The blond girl was now beaming in happiness when she heard that as she got from her seat and started to try and drag the older blond who raise his eyebrow in amusement while Ororo and Shizuka giggle at her antics

Seeing that she wants to show it to him real bad, Naruto and Shizuka got up from their seat and decided to follow the girl with Ororo and Xavier in tow. A while later everyone was inside of a room with two bunk beds and was decorated with an assortment of pictures and the like, showing that it was a shared room between Alexia and three others

Said girl headed towards her bed and suddenly took out a small box from there, making the Naruto and Shizuka a little more curious when she then opened it, showing a deck of cards before she took one card out and then a blue glow shine from the card which made the Sorcerer Supreme raise his eyebrow as the light show ended

When it did, what wasn't there before now suddenly was a blue round furred creature with a pair of wings appeared before them, Shizuka was the first to voice out as she said outloud "awe~, aren't you just the cutest little thing" she went a petted the creature which purred in its tongue "kuri~"

While Shizuka was petting the creature, the blond sorcerer turn back towards the two X-men with a raised eyebrow as he said to them "not wanting to sound like a jerk and all but didn't she already establish that she could create things by using her powers?"

Nodding, the professor decided to elaborate "yes, but none of us knew how to train her in the use of her powers and the closets is Miss Monroe here but it's different in its own unique way"

The Sorcerer Supreme seemed to hum in thought for a bit as he discreetly use his magic in his eyes to look at the creature and Alexia and what he saw made him a little surprise as he voice out "interesting"

The two X-men were curious as to what he meant as the two look back to see Alexia playing with both the creature and Shizuka, despite not looking at them the blond answered their unasked question "it would seem that Alexia is more than meets the eye"

Turning back to them, he asked the two "did you try to see if she could summon any more of those?"

This time though it was Ororo who answered him "we did but she said she could summon them but depending on which card can take a lot out of her and when she uses those magic or trap cards also varied but we've been unable to tell how or why does it drain her powers differently"

Again, the blond hummed in mild intrigue before an idea came to his mind before he asked them "if it is like this then I don't mind teaching her, so when can we begin?"

Professor Xavier was the one who answered him "if possible, you can get started today though I hope you don't mind if some of our staff watch do you?"

Naruto tapped his chin in thought for a bit before he nodded saying "sure I don't mind, gives me more time to show how awesome I am right" he ended that with a wink to Ororo who giggle a little at how the blond was acting before all three of them turn back to call back the two plus the creature who followed for a bit as all of them decided to head towards the training room

Along the way though, the group five plus one creature almost bump into yet another one of the staff there thought said staff member maneuvered his body in a way that only can be hoped by an Olympic gymnasts

The new person was a blue furred ape like man wearing a professor's coat and glasses while having a book in his hand, the man seemed to notice them as he said in a jovial tone "ah Professor, Miss Monroe, what brings you down here?"

Ororo was the one that answered the ape like man "well Hank, we are going to the Danger Room so that we can have Alexia here learn how to use her powers from her new teacher"

"Oh and who would that be?" asked Hank and the moment he saw the blond, his eyes widen as a smirk was on the sorcerer's face where the blond answered his question "what's the matter Hank, don't you recognize your old friend from college"

"Strange, is that you?"

"Oh come on, don't you remember the good times we've had back then, especially when we prank that dumbass jock Christian"

Now his eyes were widen close to comical as the two males hug each other with Hank saying "my stars it is you, I haven't seen you since graduation"

"That it is my now blue furred friend that it is. So, this is what you do now huh, saving people with you gymnastic skills" Naruto said with a hint of mirth on his face as the two old friends had arms over each other's shoulders before Professor Xavier decides to get their attention "now that you two have reacquainted with each other, shall we get moving after all we do have a few people curious about your abilities"

The two looked at the professor for a moment before Naruto patted his old friend on the back as he said to him "we'll catch up later okay and who knows, maybe we could share some of our stories of our glory days"

The blue furred man chuckle at the blond man's antics as he seemed to reminiscing the times he had with him as he said "ah~, good times. Well, let's not keep them waiting shall we"

The two shared a good laugh before all of them headed to the Danger Room

A few minutes in and right now in the control room of the Danger Room were Shizuka, Professor Xavier, Ororo, Hank and two more with them as Logan and Kitty were all now looking down at a field of grass made by the Danger Room where Alexia looks on in awe while Naruto just smile at how she was acting

He decided to get her attention by clapping his hand for a bit, once that he got her attention the blond sorcerer decides to start his impromptu lesson "well then my young grasshopper today is your first lesson in summoning"

He could see her thinking a mile a minute with silence as he continued on "now, the reason for it is because you, my cute little sunshine have a very unique power that not only let you manipulate your energy but now it seems that you have the ability to summon sentient things like Winged Kuriboh over here"

Said creature tilts its head/body in curiosity while the blond walked towards it and started to pet it, making it purr for a bit as he said to Alexia "now, what's different between this guy here and your bird is that the bird you made was created from your imagination so it's hard wired to listen to your command mostly, that's why it followed you all the time instead of acting like a normal bird, but to make it more simple it's like a pet"

He then took out a card in his hand before showing to her the picture of a card from the similar card game she had but this one was a white dragon. He could see that she was wondering where this was going so he decided to indulge her "this, in a way is similar yet different at the same time because this kind of summoning allows you to summon a partner or familiar in some cases so in a way they will listen to you but they will also have their own thoughts so their like a person being called out"

To prove his point, the Sorcerer Supreme threw the card into the field and there a portal opened up and then the dragon from the card burst forth and appeared from the circle. In its full form, the dragon was both majestic and powerful as it landed right behind him with its arm crossed and wings wide showing its form that made the girl and Winged Kuriboh look on in awe as Naruto said to her "now the reason for this is one of the basic rule of magic"

He slowly counted out his fingers to the awed girl saying "power, focus, and effect. These are the things that you should know about"

He then nodded to the dragon which it return in kind before it took off in a gust of speed into the air with its wings, showing itself off as the girl kept on staring at it in awe that made Naruto chuckle as he snapped his fingers to get her attention

The girl looks back to him when he did that which he then said "in this case the power is you, the focus is those cards and effect is what happens after that"

The dragon then hover behind Alexia who looks up to see it charging up something in its mouth before it suddenly fired right at the opened field behind the Sorcerer Supreme where it exploded in a blaze of destruction the cratered the ground behind him, causing a shockwave that blew a vicious wind that force Alexia to cover her eyes while the blond sorcerer barely seemed fazed at it as he continued on "now in summoning, there are a lot of things that you should know. First, you can't summon any of your partners if don't have enough energy or you'll just end up wasting your energy"

The dragon then went to hover behind him before it lowered its head so the blond could pet it as he continued "second, is that summoned partners of familiars need an anchor to stay in this realm so in this case the cards are the anchor so make sure that it doesn't get destroyed but once you mastered this then you don't need them like so"

The white dragon then disappear back into the card in a bright flash of light, making Alexia blink a little in curiosity when all of a sudden the ground behind him exploded in a flames of glory that surprised her a little as she fell on her butt when she saw a different dragon lading right behind the blond sorcerer

This dragon was different from the first one as where the first looked majestic, this one was demonic looking with three horns on its head slick back with a small curve near the end with a black and red color scheme. To her this dragon looked both menacing yet powerful at the same time as the dragon then lowered its head right in front of her which intimidated her a bit until Naruto snapped his fingers, making it reared his head back for a bit while the blond continued his lecture "now, another thing you should know about summoning is that each summon is different in their own ways like Red Archfiend over here"

Patting the dragon on the leg, the blond then nodded to it before it disappear in a burst of flames, leaving the two there plus one Winged Kuriboh looking on in awe as Naruto finished it up "lastly is that when you summoned something, you better make sure is that what you summoned is something you can control. Believe me, there are a whole host of summoning in the world so you better be careful about any of those that you summoned"

Seeing her nod in confirmation the blond then clap his hands once as he said happily "now then, let's get to the finer details of summoning now shall we"

(Danger Room control room)

"So like that was totally cool on how he summon that dragon right" chirped a very happy Katherine Pride as she saw the two down there summon out stuff before she turn to Hank and asked him "so Hank, how did you know him anyway?"

The blue furred man chuckle at his colleague's enthusiastic way of saying things as he hum in thought for a bit before he answered them "well I met Strange back in college when we were bunked together in the dorms, he was a little weird at times but those were the best times I probably had"

As soon as he said that, a small giggle was heard which made everyone there turn to see Shizuka with a hand to her mouth as though she saw something amusing. Seeing the looks she went to indulge them "come on now Hank, do tell them some of the good times you had with my husband. Like the time the two of you prank the vice principal by hanging him by his underwear in a wedgie while he was being attack by a swarm of bees"

That brought on some raise eyebrows as all of them turn towards a sheepish Hank who was scratching his cheek a little as Ororo said "did you really do what she just said to your vice principal?"

The way he looked was all that she needed to know as Logan then chuckle a little as he said to him "well what do you know, never thought that you had that in you Mccoy what's next, you and blondie over there got invited to the girls sorority dorm where the two of you popped your cherry"

Another fit of giggles made everyone there turn to see Shizuka now sporting a megawatt grin on her face as she said to him "hehe oh believe me they really showed those girls a good time and even more so that they still called them after graduation"

Now that brought about a full blown reaction as all of them snapped towards Hank who was now chuckling a little but one could see a tint of pink of his cheeks on his face which says it all to them where Logan nearly dropped his jaw in shock before he said to him "*Whistle* never thought that you had that in you Mccoy, so I guess that you weren't some big wig nerd after all"

That made the Wolverine laugh a little and soon after that everyone started to follow after him as today everyone there learn something new about their resident blue furred genius

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Done and done**

 **Now aside from the rant I really have to thank** **DRADX, animecollector** **for giving me the idea of using yugioh in this in a way so kudos guys, and for Hank well I thought it'll be fun with Naruto and Hank already knowing each other so I can use that to build a way in so Naruto can go there aside from training Alexia so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter people and a few surprises in this one ;)**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(An hour later)

"HAHAHAHAHAH oh my god Hank, I can't believe you did that" said a laughing Kitty as she was close to falling off her chair after yet another hilarious story about Hank and Naruto's days in college, Alexia's training ended a little while ago and said girl was now playing with Shizuka in her room showing all of her stuff as the two spend some quality time together

Professor Xavier and Logan had something else to do so they left after seeing the training and that just leaves our protagonist, Kitty, Hank and Ororo. All of whom were now sitting around the table sipping tea as Naruto told the two of the adventures he and Hank had back when they met in college

Ororo was having a fit of giggles after hearing the latest of their stories while Hank and Naruto reminiscence about it and also followed in on the laughter. They were doing this so the two friends could catch up on the times for a while as Naruto told tales of his adventures as the Sorcerer Supreme while Hank told his story about his time as one of the X-men

Needless to say the two talked as though they still kept in touch with each other with the way they were chatting with each other in the eyes of Kitty and Ororo. Once the women calm down for a bit Ororo decided to say to the two men "I can't believe that you would do something like that Hank, what would your students think if they hear some of your more _'interesting'_ times in you college days"

The blue furred mutant just shrugged his shoulder as he answered her "Bobby and Evan would probably ask me for some tips along with more of the mischievous students while the rest would have their jaws drop in either shock or surprise"

That brought about another fit of chuckles from the people there as they enjoy the scenery around them. Hank then said to Naruto "so Naruto, what does your job entitled anyways? I mean with a title like Sorcerer Supreme there must be some benefits"

He could hear the slight teasing tone in his voice which made the blond smirk slightly before he answered him "some cases its fine but believe me, dealing with the supernatural is like dealing with brats and don't let their ages tell you otherwise because even then I could count the amount of people I know on one hand that actually acts their ages instead of little brats having temper tantrum when they don't get what they want, it makes me want to tear my head off every time I have to deal with some of them"

The three X-men could see the frustration coming out from the blond sorcerer and they could help but feel a slight pity for him as they could see that it could be troublesome. Before anyone else could say anything else a portal suddenly opened up near them, making the three X-men there tense up and got into their battle stance as they prepare for what might come out from there while Naruto raise his eyebrow in curiosity as he recognize the magic signature

Who walked out of there though was something the three X-men did not expect, because who walked out of there was a person. Said person was a girl that has very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appear to have no irises; peachy skin and a slight child-like build. The girl wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot as seen that she doesn't wear any shoes

The three X-men were confuse as to who it was but it was when they heard Naruto call out to her did they realize that he knew her. Seeing the blond male, the girl quickly flew towards him before stopping just right in front of him as she said "hey Naruto, how's it going?"

Shaking his head with a smile on his face, the Sorcerer Supreme gave her a warm smile as he answered her "well enough Mavis, so what brings you here?"

The now named Mavis now had a somewhat sheepish look on her face as she scratch the back of her head which Naruto knew that she wanted something as he sigh for a bit before saying "come on Mavis, really, what is it this time?"

Mavis pouted a little at the accusation but she didn't deny it as she said to him "come on Naruto, you know that Japan has the highest rate of supernatural occurrence with America being a close second nowadays so you of all people should know how hectic it is with the workload"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the blond sorcerer said to her "and you of all people should know that I don't just handle earth itself but I also practically handle damn near practically every dimension related to the supernatural and the only saving grace is that people like you would help with the load but in the end I still have a few jobs that need to be checked out soon and believe me these need to be properly looked at considering who I'm supposed to be handling"

She quickly went into puppy dog mode as she said to him "please~, come on this is important and I can't do it because I have a meeting with the Alveraz empire and I can't sent anybody from my guild because they tend to….well…..you know"

Again that brought about a comical sweatdrop from Naruto, he knew who was in her guild and their tendency to overdo it, even more so that they have no idea of the word hold back nor do they know how to talk that involve destroying things with whatever they have in hand and form what he could tell on the girl's face, he knew that this was a delicate situation

Again, the blond groan as he knew that he was needed once again. Sure being Sorcerer Supreme had its perk that almost no one could take you on but the job itself is frustrating as the title goes, he has to handle any situation should the need arise where the people there couldn't handle it

At the very least he has to hear her out first before he decides "tell me what it is first"

Seeing that he was willing to hear her out, Mavis quickly said to him "okay, this is mainly about the tension between the western mages and eastern mages in Japan"

Seeing him nod grimly, she continued on "well, Konoemon decided to let one of his teachers to give a letter pertaining about a way to end the tension between the two sides using the guise of a school trip"

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto couldn't help but ask "what's so wrong about that, I'm sure Konoemon's staff could handle it right?"

Noticing the way she look elsewhere, he dreaded to know the answer as Mavis said to him "if it was Takahata then I would worry you about this but umm…well…the old fool decided to use his newest member of the staff to do it…alone mostly"

Once more the blond had to sweatdrop at how irresponsible the principal was as he asked "who?"

"Negi Springfield"

The moment she said that name, the Sorcerer Supreme stare at her for a few good seconds which unnerved her a little before the blond slowly close his eyes for a bit and let out a long sigh before he said to her "are you sure you can't spare anyone that could do this or even handle that Alveraz problem of yours"

Seeing the girl shake her head made the blond sorcerer groan at the situation for a bit, he looks back to see the three X-men members looking back at him in confusion but he waved them off saying "sorry, it's my job so I would have our tea time cut short as I will probably be gone for a while."

Seeing that it was quite important, Hank said to him "no worries old friend, I know how it is as I do have my own problems to handle here but I must ask what about your wife of yours that's playing with Alexia right now?"

Naruto quickly answered the guy without missing a beat as he said "she wants to stay for a bit I do hope that it's no in connivance?"

The three look at each other for a bit before Ororo decided to answer him "not at all, I'm sure Alexia would love to have her stay for a bit longer"

That made him have a sigh of relief for a bit before he turn his sights back to Mavis who was looking at the ground where she started to play the grass with her foot, he knew that she knew that she owed him big time, even more so when the incompetence came from her own territory and she needed his help in dealing with it

So without a word Naruto stood up and then create a portal after waving goodbye to the three X-men members as he along with Mavis entered it

(Mahora academy headmaster's office)

In the office of this very room was one Konoe Konoemon who for some reason felt a cold dread down into the very core of his soul but he also knew why it was happening as he remember the job he gave to his newest staff member

Negi Springfield, the son of The Thousand Master that wants to follow his dream of finding his father. Sure a job such as this might be a little hard on the kid but in his mind he thought that he might be able to handle it, even more so that his class has a few that could back him up should the need arise but he knew that he was going to get it

And as though Fate herself was showing her hate towards him, a portal suddenly opened up right before him. He would have tense and got ready for a fight if it wasn't for who walked out that portal, his eyes widen slightly as the old man was slowly starting to sweat as two of the world most powerful magic users were here in his office and from the looks from Naruto, he knew that he was going to get it

He tried to hide the lump in his throat as Mavis looked at him with a face that said 'you're on your own' before she quickly disappear, leaving him behind with the Sorcerer Supreme who took a seat before him with eyes bearing deep into his soul as he brought a leg over the other before putting both his elbows on the armrest and interlocking his fingers as the blond said in a very chilling tone

"So Konoe, let's talk about this so called school trip of yours"

That's when he knew that he screwed up somehow as he swallowed the lump in his throat before getting the talk of a lifetime

(Elsewhere)

Walking down the hallways of the train station was one very chipper Negi Springfield as every step he takes had a small skip in his step as the ten year old thought about his first ever school trip with his students but even more so that he thought about the mission that the headmaster gave him

He hummed a happy tune as he got ready for his students to come by, it took a while but about an hour or so later he took in the students headcount until the last one having only two members in a group

He had a slight dilemma as he said to the two "umm Setsuna-san, Zazie-san why don't I put you into other groups, is that all right with you?"

Setsuna was about to nod until a familiar voice said out to them "ohoho no need for that Negi-kun, it seemed that Eva-chan and Chacamaru could make it after all"

Turning, the young Magister Magi in training saw the headmaster but he looked a little worse for wear as the old man was panting a little and next to him was one Evangeline A. K. McDowell the dark witch along with her aid Chacamaru

The person next to him though was one that he would recognize instantly as he saw Naruto S. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme in a stunning business suit walking with them. The red head swallowed a lump in his throat a little as he knew about the man before him who was probably the strongest mage or his title implied and the boy knew that something was wrong if someone of his caliber was with him

And as though they were reading his mind, the blond decided to answer him "don't worry kiddo, I'm here to make sure that you and your students will be safe. After all it's not like a certain someone would willingly put his charges where one of them is his granddaughter into a dangerous environment with some backup now would he"

The sarcasm was laying it on thick but the boy didn't seemed to get it as he tilt his head a little in confusion, though the others there got the hint if the wince that the headmaster or the smirk on Evangeline's face was any indication as the vampire was absolutely giddy at how she could finally leave the damn school, despite it being only temporary she wasn't going to waste this chance to experience stuff outside of it

It took a while but the moment that Naruto stepped into the train, he was quickly swarmed by a hoard of students who started questions left and right about who he was. It was funny for the blond sorcerer as he calm them down for a bit which took quite a bit before he then introduce himself

"Hello there, my name is Naruto S. Strange and I am a teacher in learning so the reason I am on this trip is so I could see how my senpai's handle a trip like this for future reference"

It manage to deflate some of the students in hoping that he would be their teacher but that didn't deter them as they dragged him to ask an assortment of questions. On another side were Negi and Asuna with the latter talking to her teacher about their newest member on this trip "Oi Negi, who is that guy over there, another mage like you?"

The red head mage in training nodded for a bit before he answered his student "yeah but he's a little more than just that"

Seeing her raise an eyebrow, Negi continued on in a hush whisper "he's mastered every mystic arts in the world today from Celtic runes to Shinto magic and is also responsible for creating at least a dozen original magic styles and has trained at least six more mages that are always ranked in the top fifty"

He could now see the gears turning in Asuna's mind while the red head 10 year old kept on talking "not only that but he's probably the strongest mystic user in existence being able to take on gods, demon lords, true monsters and everything in between"

Asuna swallowed a lump in her throat as she was hearing just how powerful the blond was as Negi kept on listing his accomplishment until she had enough and just slap his mouth shut with her hand, it was enough for the kid to get the message as they tried to talk about other things

Elsewhere in the train though was someone else who was sweating up a storm at the presence of the blond as her mind was going into overdrive _"shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit, what the hell is he doing here, I can't do what I want now if he of all people is here, I don't have the power to take a monster like him. Goddamn it! Shit, I have to do it when he's distracted or at least try and drag those brats out all alone"_

Unknown to her though, her own shadow behind her was watching this event as a red eye stare deeply into her very soul without her knowing it was ever there as it disappear back into the abyss of the shadows

Among the students though, three of which decided to also have their own conversation

"So, what do you two think about the new person degozaru?" said a very curious Kaede as she eyed Naruto who was playing cards with some of her classmates while the other two near her also eyed the blond until Mana answered her "if he's here then we shouldn't worry too much, after all only fools or suicidal ones would mess with someone like him"

Setsuna just stare at him for a few more moments before she gave her own answer "it doesn't matter; as long as he doesn't hurt Ojou-sama then I don't mind his presence"

Like that all three did nothing more but go about their own ways while not noticing that the blond had already notice them long ago and use his powers to eavesdrop on them

(Night time)

Calming sipping his sake on the balcony sat our blond protagonist as he wore a black kimono with red lines adorning it, for him today was an amusing day as he saw the students getting drunk when all of them went to drink from the fountain. What's more amusing is how the remaining students try to wake them up and not get into trouble by the other teachers

Next would be the swordswoman, who almost gave Negi an impromptu sex change in the hot springs and him and the rodent accusing her of being a spy, he only knew that because he walked in on them and boy was it a sight for him and the amusing thing was when they try to deny or talk their way out of it

He chuckle once again about their explanation while taking yet another sip of his sake, giving out a relaxing sigh he said outloud to himself "it seems that the woman might be a little full of herself if something like that could escape my sights"

And just like that he disappear into the wind as though he was never there

(Elsewhere)

A battle rages on nearby as Negi, Asuna and Setsuna tries to save Konoka who was being held captive with the three on the losing side with Setsuna being occupied with yet another girl while Asuna was close to being molested by monkeys and Negi trying and failing to negotiate with Konoka's captor

Her captor seemed to feel arrogant as she gloated to them "hahaha, all of you will fail as we, the Kansai mage association will destroy those pesky western mages and Konoka Ojou-sama here will be the one to do it and not even the Sorcerer Supreme can do anything about it AHAHAHAHAHA"

It was then though a voice echoed throughout the area in a mocking tone "oh really young one"

The captor's eyes widen as all of a sudden, a giant gust of wind blew violently pass the people there and in the blink of an eye the monkeys, swordswoman, and the captor were all sent flying back to the ground

Looking back up, the captor could see her monkeys disappear into the wind before turning back to see her target in the hands of the one person she did not want to face. Naruto though, was having an amuse look on his face as he had Konoka in a bridal carry while looking on at the captor before saying to her "did you really think that someone of your caliber could sneak pass me. Please~, you are nothing but a child to me"

He then looks to the side of the alley for a bit before continuing on "your partner on the other hand though might just make good for a warm up, don't you think"

Stepping out from the shadows was a child with grey mop like hair with a face that barely showed any emotion but if one could see closer, they would see the boy tensing as he got ready for what could be a fight for his life if the power he was feeling was any indication and that night could be one of many that Negi, Asuna and Setsuna would see for many years to come

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Done and done again**

 **Whew, heh now you all might be wondering about Mavis, well that's to explained at a later chapter and Negima on the other hand is just a side adventure for Naruto so it won't do much to affect the whole story so don't worry about that so**

 **Rate and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest: I will take a long look at it and I will think about it but no grantees okay**

 **Siegfried Heller: Oh, the yugioh cards are just that plain cards, I wanted to use Alexia's powers to something like Wanda or Illyana where their powers are related to magic which in this case is Alexia using cards as a way to channel her powers into summoning the monsters or use the trap and magic cards so sorry for that mix up**

 **Usanmusho: not really unless its where he really has to go to where it might affect the magic world as a whole like say ohhh I don't know where Negi goes to mars or something like that so no really sorry**

 **Next chapter people**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shock, surprise and fear, these were the mixed range of emotions that Negi, Asuna and Setsuna were feeling at the moment as they saw what could be describe as a one sided beatdown from the man known to the world of the supernatural as the greatest Sorcerer to date

Said sorcerer though was just standing calmly right before them with a sakazuki in hand, swirling the drink slightly with a bottle of sake floating nearby. On his left was Konoka who was still unconscious and laid down upon an invisible chair if the way she was sitting in midair was any indication

The kidnappers on the other hand looked as though they went ten rounds with a typhoon and barely just survive, the monkey summoner was knocked out with swirls in her eyes as her clothing and body had cuts, bruises and welts with her summons disappearing into the wind. The swordswoman was just if only more worse than the summoner as she had to use what was left of her swords to even kneel upright

Lastly was the boy and despite any physical wounds on his body, the effects are still there as his clothes had cuts, burn patches as the boy was on his knee with his breathing haggard from the fighting as the area around them looked like world war three happened as spikes of earth were everywhere and all around had slash marks, craters, a few giant puddles as though a heavy rainfall happened yet there was barely a cloud in the sky

The boy may be breathing haggardly but his face was still devoid of any emotions as in his mind he knew that he was outmatch by the monster before him who barely even looked winded, even more so as he saw the Sorcerer Supreme taking a sip of his drink without a care in the world and not bothering to look at his opponents like they weren't even there

If the boy could feel genuine emotions at the moment, he would have shouted something obscene or charged in head first at the lack of respect the blond was showing him but he was not that kind of person as he knew that despite the one sided beatdown the three of them receive, it would have been nothing as he figured out that the blond was holding back and it with them as they are now would be a miracle if they could even scratch him

With that in mind the boy did the only thing possible in this situation, he fled the area with his associates in hand as all of them were suddenly teleported elsewhere, leaving the remaining people there with three looking on in both shock and fear while one was still knocked out and the man responsible for forcing them to leave calmly take another sip of his sake before turning back to the three with a cheery smile on his face as he said to them

"Well then, looks like the fun's over so let's head back to the inn eh"

The three could only nod mechanically as the blond sorcerer led them back with Konoka floating next to them on her invisible chair still knocked out despite the intense battle mere moments ago

(Next day)

"Heh~, looks like the boya inherited manage to inherit his danger magnet real quickly now eh" said a somewhat chipper Evangeline and next to her was Chacamaru where the two looks on at the red head kid teacher along with Nodoka trying and failing to confess her love, the vampire had a good chuckle out of it seeing the antics

Another chuckle sounded which made her turn to see Naruto standing next to her with an amuse smile on his face before answering the vampire "true, that just shows that the kid will go far"

Giving her own smirk, Evagenline just looks towards the antics before she said him "you know, I never would have thought that someone of your caliber would bother with an assignment such as this yourself, I know the Magistar Magi Supreme is quite busy with her own stuff but surely she would have some of her subordinates to handle this no?"

All she got was a shrug in return as he said to her "maybe, but then again I have a serious doubt that anyone under her could do with this kind of job that doesn't involved city level property damage and headaches that no one could spare and believe me I know, I've met all of them"

The vampire looks back at him for a few moments before she and Chacamaru starts to walk of into another direction to find something to do while Naruto looks on at Negi for a few more moments before he sigh and walked off to do his own thing

After the trip was back to the inn again as Naruto walked into the hot springs with a towel covering his waist, looking in front of him, he saw Negi who seemed to be thinking about something so being the caring guy he was and just for the sake of teasing the poor boy he made himself known

Well that was he was going to do until he felt a wave of emotion that was filled with happiness and giddiness, making him curious a little at who was giving out such emotions and so with a quick mind reading spell he found the culprit. After learning of the person's intention made the Sorcerer Supreme giving his vulpine grin as his inner pranksters has lit a fire in his mind in seeing how would this turn out

So with stealth that would make most assassins proud, he slid into the water without making a sound to alert the two of his presence before he lightly conjure a pail that had sake bottle and sakazuki in it as he waited for the show to happen

the whole thing lasted for five minutes but it was probably the best five minutes he's had and it was due to his years of meditation training that didn't made him laugh his ass of but it did made him chuckle, letting the two people plus one ermine know that they were not alone

Naruto could see the kid close to having a mental breakdown as the student named Asakura if he remembered right, he gave the kid a fake sympathetic shake of his head as he mock scold him a little saying "this is the so called child prodigy, tsk, tsk, tsk I need to make a pit stop in England before heading back so I could ask just how they rank prodigies because if they count you as one then I seriously need to change my views upon the world again"

He smirk a little the moment he look down so they could see it but he knew that Negi was close to freaking out, his point was proven as in a burst of speed Negi was right in front of him bawling his eyes out crying "please Naruto-sama, please forget everything I don't want to turn into an ermine WAH~"

It was only because of Naruto using his powers to suppress Negi's own prevented the boy from letting his magic go berserk as the red head cried his eyes out into pleading the Sorcerer Supreme from telling the association about his screw-up

Instead of placating the boy though, the prankster in him just couldn't help but tease him even more as he added fuel to the fire saying in mock thought "oh? And why should I, I mean sure making Miss Kazumi forget about magic would be simple for me but what would I get in return hmm? Did you forget one of the few rules of the supernatural world is that nothing is free and everything is give and take, so what do you have would be enough to pay for my services?"

That made the red head cry even more as the ermine just had his jaw dropped and eyes wide at how the blond just dismiss his aniki like that but before he could say anything though was when Asakura made herself known with a mic and phone in hand and channeling her inner reporter she said to him "Naruto-sensei, are you also a mage like Negi-sensei too"

Deciding to humor the ecstatic girl, Naruto created a small humanoid creature made of water about the size of a can drink hopped into the pail before it took the bottle and poured the sake into the sakazuki and to make it even more convincing he made the creature splash onto the girl's face, making her sputter a little before she shakes her head a little to get some of the water out

Looking back, she saw the so called sensei in training looking at her with a grin on his face that says 'what do you think' in a somewhat cocky tone but she didn't care about that as she was about to say something to him but she was cut off when her phone suddenly broke into pieces, she was shock for a few moments before she turn back to see a chuckling Naruto who said to her "now that you've had your fun, it would be prudent that you keep quiet about this miss Kazumi or there would be consequences"

She narrowed her eyes challengingly at the Sorcerer Supreme before she said to him "there will be no consequences to high for me and nothing in this world will prevent me from getting my big scoop so come on Naruto sensei, help a girl out a little I mean from the way Negi was acting, you seemed to be a big shot so I'm sure you can show off a little right"

The blond sorcerer looked at her with an amuse look on his face at her determination but he knew firsthand how the supernatural world works and so he decided to lay it on her with a strict "no"

Seeing her jaw drop a little he went ahead to elaborate "this is not some war torn world where you have a form of a shaky immunity on hand, this is a cruel world where one wrong move could end not only your life but also the lives of others like young Negi here, rules state that if he reveal the world of magi without consent from the London association then by law he will be punish by being turned into an animal, and for what, being a circus act so you could be famous?"

He saw her jaw clapped up real tight at the revelation, he didn't want to do this but it was either giving her a dose of reality of the supernatural world or act out the punishment by turning Negi into an animal and wiping out the memories of everyone involved, minus the teachers give or take

He didn't stop there as he said to her "you're lucky that the London's branch changed their ways half a decade ago because if they didn't then you, your friends, your family and even you dog will be killed on sight and you know the worst part is, they'll just covered it up with some bullshit and everyone within a week will have forgotten you name and existence"

That was it as he saw her swallowed a lump in her throat as she was getting the idea on just how the way their world works, seeing that he got through her head he said to her "look, I get why you're doing this but you should know just how dangerous being a reporter is right. I mean look at New York, supervillians coming out of the woodwork and superheroes fighting them which in turn cause a lot of damage to the city if albeit unintentionally"

Seeing her fidget a little made him knew that he was getting his point across, he hated doing stuff like this but curiosity like that and nothing to back her up was a very bad combination when she finds something she shouldn't and the troubles that would happen because of it

Seeing that he made his point, he got up from his seat and started to head for the doors, not looking back as the Sorcerer Supreme let the girl to think about what he just said

(A while later)

Sitting on the balcony of his room, Naruto basked in the sights of the place he was in as the moon illuminates the area with a glow which made the blond sorcerer smile at the scenery. It was then though his eye rise in curiosity as he saw Negi along with Asuna and Setsuna out doing their patrols as he suddenly got a vision of another room where five Negis suddenly appeared and Asakura hosting a kissing competition

What was interesting thought was that she also added him into the competition which made him curious considering he knew why she and the ermine were doing this but I guess the ermine didn't know that he could break the contract as he pleased along with the magic circle the ermine placed on the building, he wanted too but for some reason he didn't want to either just for the heck of it or he wanted to mess with the teens a little

Since he was also on shift tonight to watch the students so he figured that he might as well enjoy for a bit since stuff like this don't happen often

He use his mastery of the shadows to find out who was going to participate, he hum a little when he figured out the contestants were as from group 1 were the twins, group 2 had the resident ninja and martial artist, from group 3 was the shota loving president and the shut in, group 4 sent out the gymnast and surprisingly the mercenary gunslinger, group 5 was a no brainer as the two best friends went together but the last group was what made him interested as Evangeline and her partner decided to have in on the fun

In this kind of situation he would have use the shadows to tell him who was where so he could avoid them but in this case he decided to let the girls have some chance to try and get him so he suppress his sensory to the participants only as he walked the hallways of the inn

It didn't take long for him to meet the first group which was probably the one that might give him a warm up as he saw Kaede and Ku Fei right before him. He didn't need to ask as he knew why they were here as he said to them "I take it you guys want to see how good I am right"

The two combatants nodded with Ku Fei getting into her stance as she said to him "Yes aru~, Kaede said you were strong aru so I want to challenge you with my 1000 year old Chinese kempo aru"

The blond had to chuckle a little at the girl's dedication to fight strong people so he decided he should return it in kind as he said to her "well then, please treat me kindly" as he put his left into a fist with the knuckles touching the palm of his right hand in a gesture for martial artists to understand where Ku Fei return the gesture a little, when all of a sudden she appeared right in front of him in a burst of speed in a roundhouse kick towards his face

The blond calmly lean back from the kick before thrusting his hand down to intercept the follow up punch and once more tilting his head back to dodge the uppercut, he retaliated by using his entire right side to push Ku Fei off him

The girl manages to realign herself in mid air before landing into a crouch position when all of a sudden gunshots rang out through the hallways, her eyes widen as she saw her sensei in training leap to the roof and somehow hanging from it using his feet for a few moments before she look in front to see Mana with her guns in hand pointed at Naruto

She then saw Kaede jumping towards Naruto into a kick where the blond countered with a block with his arm before using the arm to grab her leg and threw her right into Mana who leapt out of the way while Kaede landed on her feet

Naruto landed right behind her, making her lash out with a roundhouse kick but that was blocked once more before the girl was sent skidding back to the three. The three girls looked at each other for a moment as a silent agreement was made among them as all of them charged right at him

Kaede was the first to reach him as she threw a hail of shurikens from her kimono, seeing them the blond effortlessly dodge the hail before using his foot to block Ku Fei's punch. Kaede manages to get behind him but she could barely attack as Naruto push Ku Fei back using his leg while spinning his body into a roundhouse kick, making the ninja to block the kick before the blond sorcerer jumped back to dodge the bullets fired at him by Mana

He put both his arms up so he could block an axe kick by Ku Fei as he then push her off him so both of his hands grab onto two punches made by two Kaedes, the blond smirk a little as he saw a very similar move that he knew a long time ago as a third Kaede was above him with a flying kick towards his head

Seeing the attack, he pushes the two in front of him aside so he could side step the kick before flipping backwards as Mana tried to shoot at him again before grabbing onto Ku Fei's leg who tried to blindsight him and then he threw her right into Kaede who manages to catch her while three of her clones went to attack Naruto

The blond leapt right behind Mana who barely manages to put her hands up in an X formation just so she could block the punch from him that sent her skidding backwards.

He fended of the clones easily enough but it was then though his senses told him to duck and instinctively he did as a rocket fist sail past his head, missing it by mere millimeters as he got back up to look behind him to see Evangeline and Chacamaru standing right behind him with the vampire having a smirk on her face

He knew what she wanted but he couldn't help but quip it outloud "so I take it you want in on this Eva-chan"

All he got was a smirk on the vampire's face which made him have his own as he patted his kimono for a bit, dusting off some dust a little as he said to them "well then, looks like I'll have to get a little serious then eh"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right people sorry for being a little late with this but real life beckons to me and with that I have some news.**

 **Firstly is that for the most part I have put up some stuff on my profile page which in this case relates to most of my stories since some of you guys were a little lost in certain areas like the harem list or the stats of my gamer characters so with that in mind I have written it all on my page so you all can go check it out and if you have something to ask then you know where to PM me**

 **Note that it is only for the current chapters and not anything for the future so don't ask me for any sneaks**

 **Bad news is that I have a part time job now so it might be quite a bit before any of my stories update, don't worry I won't put them on hold or anything as I will update them but it might take a little longer than usual and for that I apologize but real life called out to me**

 **Onto the reviews**

 **Guest: Don't you start right now with this**

 **Justafan: Thank you**

 **Rebmul: You can go check out the potential and current at my profile page**

 **Soledge1: You can see it in the later chapters to find out**

 **Zealous specter: Meh, I tried to make three scenes where he interacts with the Avengers and X-men while lastly is to be a glimpse to what his job entails, you might be right if it was quick but that's what not I thought at the time anyways**

 **Gold Testament: Close but no cigar, Red Demon Dragon from 5D**

 **UnsanMusho: For Eva you will have to wait and see hehe**

 **And now to the story**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

To say the least Naruto was a little impress at how strong these girls were as he ducked under a flying roundhouse kick before doing a back sweep to the one behind him who jumped to avoid it

Eva came right at him with an axe kick while Keade came right at him with a sliding kick, he smirk for a bit as he did a corkscrew somersault with both his hands grabbing both their legs before using the momentum to throw both of them away. Mana tried to attack him with her guns but Naruto leapt back to dodge the bullets before flipping backwards to dodge the kick by Ku Fei and then with the grace of an Olympic gymnast, he manage to do a 180 split to kick two robotic arms from punching his lights out

He landed without a fuss before leaning back to avoid a flying kick by Ku Fei and following that was him dodging wave after wave of bullets all of them aiming right at him.

He blocked a punch from Eva with two of his fingers while stopping a roundhouse kick by Chacamaru with his knee, he retaliated by grabbing onto Eva's wrist and slam her right into the robot which sent the two right into Kaede who jumped over the two before she felt a weight on her back before being slam to the floor with a hard thud

Her clones tried to attack him from all sides but they were dealt with easily enough as Naruto dispatch of them without much fuss as all of them disappeared after he had thoroughly beat them.

Ku Fei and Eva came back with a vengeance but Naruto swiftly dodge, parry and blocked everything they could throw at him while everyone else not participating were watching in awe at how the teacher in training could do all that

(With Chamo and Asakura)

"Wh-whoa, never thought that Naruto-sensei could do that" said a slightly stunned Asakura as she and Chamo saw the blond taking five of them on without a sweat as she saw this and all through the camera's placed throughout the hotel they were in

The ermine nodded from his position, not letting his eyes leave the screen as he saw the fight going on. He knew of the Sorcerer Supreme but only through tales and rumors but seeing in action was another thing which made him stare on in both shock and fear at just how powerful the blond is

It was then though a cheeky voice said to them "well I do try Miss Kasumi"

The two turn around to see said blond appear from the shadows right behind them with a smirk on his face, the two stare in slight shock for a moment before they look back and forth between the screen and the blond standing before them until they heard him chuckle as he answered their unasked question "clones, something like your resident ninja has but different in its own way"

The two just looks at him in awe for a few more moments until he continued on with a small smirk on his face "so I see that you two are the ringleaders behind this little game of yours" he could see the two swallow a big lump down their throats while starting to sweat uncontrollably.

Naruto couldn't help but mentally pat himself on the back at how he was able to scare people like this but that wasn't why he was here. Now, any responsible person would probably stop this situation before it got too far but Naruto wasn't that person as he said to them "I have to admit it's pretty smart and lucrative but Miss Kasumi I do have to tell you that ermine dollars are what it implies which in reality is practically useless to anyone who isn't an ermine"

The moment he said that made Asakura blink for a moment in confusion while Chamo sweated even more which the blond caught on as a cerise grin appeared on his face while continuing on "oh~, has the rodent not told you, sorry to say that those 50,000 ermine dollars he promise you aren't worth anything unless you are a rodent with a pension for stealing female undergarments"

Now Asakura was fuming a little as she turn to glare at the rodent who was now praying to any deity of perversion to save him while Naruto quipped out "now before I let you fillet the little thing here, I like to put some money down on the two best friends or more specifically Nodoka for the person to kiss Negi"

The two turn back to the blond in shock at what they had just heard for a moment there but they couldn't say anything because of it as Naruto chuckle for a bit before he slowly disappear into the shadows but he decides to leave one last quip "oh by the way, you should look back to Negi's room because it looks like something interesting is about to happen"

The two blink once more before turning back to the monitors to see five Negis coming out of nowhere and started to run amok throughout the area.

The two turn back to where the Sorcerer Supreme was moments ago, only to see that it was an empty space which made the two stare at the place for a few moments impassively before they turn back to the screen where the rest of the girls not fighting the blond were now chasing the Negi clones

(With Naruto)

"Heh, looks like the swordswoman forgot that Negi isn't well verse in Shinto paper magic" thought the blond sorcerer as he looks on at his opponents. Kaede, Ku Fei and Mana were slightly out of breath while Chacamaru looks on impassively but at the ready and Eva had a smirk on her face while shaking her hand a little to shake off the stinging sensation in it

The girls minus the vampire and robot were starting to get the picture on just how Naruto got the title even if they never saw him using his magic but his hand to hand was just as good too if they way he held them off was any indication

They would have continued on but they were interrupted when they saw a Negi running pass them which made Ku Fei widen her eyes in realization as she pointed out dramatically "Ahhhh, Negi-sensei wait up aru"

The Chinese martial artist then quickly took off in a blur to catch up with him, not knowing that it was nothing more than a clone. Seeing her gone made the blond sorcerer chuckle for a bit as he said to them "so, want to see this whole thing turn into a disaster that is going to happen in five minutes?"

Eva smirk for a bit as she nodded while Kaede shrugged good naturally as she nodded yes too, Mana just kept silent for a bit as she decline while Chacamaru just followed Eva as all of them headed back to Naruto's room and watch the oncoming train wreck that was soon going to happen

They weren't disappointed as the Negi clones exploded as soon as they were kissed by the various girls and when the real one came back to answer Nodoka's confession was where everyone in the room minus Chacamaru chuckle and or laugh when the girl was tripped by her best friend and into kissing Negi

They laugh even harder when they saw the other teacher catching everyone responsible for the mess they made and were now watching the people involved minus the four in the room and Mana who headed back being punish by kneeling in the lobby

(A while later)

"You know, for a so called prodigy you sure make a lot of interesting situations eh" said a somewhat amuse Naruto who was now holding the ever so important envelope in his hands while right in front of him was Negi and Asuna who were in a seiza position as the two had their heads looking down onto the floor

It was just the next day of the trip and once again Negi proved that he had the luck of the naïve main character as he along with Asuna and a paper chibi clone of Setsuna were trapped in an illusion magic while fighting off a dog boy in the middle of it all while Setsuna had to protect Konoka in a cosplay outfit which made him laugh and the kicker was that Nodoka had found out about magic but they didn't know that aside from Naruto who smirk as he remember seeing her use her Pactio in the hallway

It was quite funny when he mess with her mind reading book by showing intimate pictures between her and Negi but nothing of the 18 pg category, it was hilarious to see her turn so red that he could have sworn that steam would have come out of her ears

Either way for the most part right now is that he was looking at the group of three who were looking down in shame. Seeing this, he just gave a sigh before saying to them "look don't be too hard on yourselves, this is just your first mission and while I'll admit your principal had poor, poor, poor, poor judgment in choosing someone more qualified but you guys did fine for your first time out"

The three look back up at him with hope in their eyes for a moment until the whole thing came crashing down on them as he continued on "aside from the fact that you didn't notice the enemy until they kidnapped Konoka, poor environmental situation analysis, get yourselves beaten up a couple of times, causing a slight fiasco because you didn't properly disposed the Shikigami and everything else in between"

The blond took great pleasure in seeing them deflate so quickly but for the most part he rather not let them have too much of an ego boost but that wasn't that much important at the moment as he knew they learn with time and experience but for now they have other things to do

Clapping his hands for a moment to get their attention he went and said to them "now that the pep talk is done, how about we deliver this letter eh, meet me at the entrance and don't let anyone see you okay"

The three nodded for a moment as the blond sorcerer just shook his head while chuckling in hopes that they could actually keep a secret but he doubt that, and just like a prophet he had predicted that they couldn't stop any others from tagging along as Asakura, Konoka and the library trio had somehow manage to hitch a trip with them

The group of nine was now heading toward the Kansai Magic Association headquarters which also doubled as Konoka's home which was a shock for everyone aside from Naruto before all of them were greeted by the servants of the home, it took a while but a few minutes later they manage to meet with Konoka's father who greeted them before they return the gesture in kind though Konoka's father did bow respectfully towards Naruto, much to the confusion of the library trio but that thought was quickly banish when they were invited to dinner

Dinner was nice for the most part as all of them went to the hot springs to relax and enjoy the baths there though once again Naruto did get a laugh off when Negi and Konoka's father crash into Setsuna and Asuna who were hiding themselves, it was then though the other girls came in and saw Negi on top of Asuna in a compromising position

If it wasn't for the fact that he had met and recognized the signature of every deity, monsters and demons alike, then the blond would have guess that somewhere out there someone or something with a pension for pranks and perversion had placed a curse or spell on the poor boy

After that fiasco, Naruto decides to take a walk down the forest of the estate/headquarters so to speak. He was wearing his Sorcerers Supreme costume for the moment as he took in the sights of the tranquil forest, he knew that there were already people here and he couldn't help but wonder if he and Mavis needed to talk about the quality of the mages protecting Japan here

He sigh for a moment before he said out loud "come on out, I sensed you guys before you even thought about taking a step into the barrier"

After a moment, the bushes and leaves rustle as a few figures emerged from the forest, in total there were about nine men surrounding the Sorcerer Supreme. From his front and then going clockwise man that has long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back. He has a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red pupils consist of several concentric circles, which further enhance his crazed appearance. He wears a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where a mark tattoo is located which looks like the skull of a demon with flames surrounding it

Next was another male which was a fairly tall and lanky young man. He has silver-colored hair in a pompadour style. He wears silver designer glasses and a dark purple jacket with a flipped up collar, completed with a fur trimming. He wears a grayish shirt underneath the jacket that has a belt over it that wraps around his waist. He wears long black pants and blue shoes. Finally, he sports a pair of white designer gloves, and a stamp is located on a band around his left arm sleeve. Overall he has somewhat of an androgynous touch to his appearance.

The next one was interesting as it was a tall humanoid, towering over a lot of the people there, who possesses many goat-like traits: his body is covered in short, brownish white fur, with longer tufts covering his lower face, resembling a goatee, and the back of his legs which greatly resemble those of a goat, being slightly bent backwards and ending in dark hooves. He has short, thin ears sitting on top of his head, with a distinctive, elongated oval form, and horns which curve downwards and jut forwards from the side of his head. From his lower back sprouts a mildly long tail ending in a dark tuft of fur, and his fingers sport long and dark nails highly reminiscent of claws. His elongated face possesses marked cheekbones and a prominent, large nose; his eyes are always hidden away by a pair of black, mirror polished shades, which were initially portrayed as having distinct, separated lenses, with an elongated oval form

The goat like man donned a distinctive black jacket with short, puffy sleeves, which only covered the upper part of his chest, leaving his muscular abdominal exposed, over a similarly shaped, pale yellow shirt, with an extremely short, dark green tie with flat ends tied around his neck. He wore black pants reaching down below his goat knees, with each of their upper sides being adorned by a white motif composed of a stripe going down from his waist and crossed with two more, slightly curved ones, plus a brown belt covered in a line of small circles and closed by an elongated oval buckle. His tail emerged from the back of his pants. He also sported a pair of dark, plain metal armbands circling his wrists

The person next to him was a huge, overweight, yet muscular man wearing a large dark robe-like garment with a lighter-colored spotted design near the top. Underneath this, he is bare-chested (although he has two belt-like collars wrapped around him in a criss-cross fashion) and wears superhero-looking tights. His skin tone is chalked white. He is extremely tall, standing at about the same height as the goat man. His hands are extremely large, which he makes good use of in his fighting style. He has shaggy, dark hair and slight sideburns. He has a huge head, a comparatively small face, and a very thick neck. Among the most prominent of his facial features are his large eyebrows, his bulging chin, and his thick lips.

Moving on was a tall, massive, and highly muscular man with black skin and thick brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He has brown eyes and long sideburns, joining his hair to his prominent goatee, which takes the form of several triangles pointing downwards and extending upwards on his chin. He also has a straight dark streak running over his left eye, which extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his mid cheek. Each of his ears is adorned by a large earring shaped like a round crescent moon pointing down

He wears an outfit decorated by tribal-like motifs, complete with what looks like leather armor covering his upper body. The chest piece is simple, with the central section highlighting his prominent abdominals and pectorals underneath it being light green, separated by the dark green parts on his sides by a pair of thin white lines framing it on both edges. The V-shaped part around the neck is instead black. With the chest piece comes a pair of large, dark-colored shoulder pads, complete with lighter-colored edges and massive straps hanging from them, each decorated by similarly large hollow studs. The left shoulder pad bears the symbol like the first ones tattoo. Around his waist is a simple, plain belt distinguished by the dark motifs on it; below it, the leather armor continues in a waistguard composed of four large, semicircular flaps, each decorated by studs identical to the one on his shoulder pads, and retaining the color scheme of his chest piece. The arms are covered by loose, light green sleeves, with a darker green band circling each of them, closed by a stud identical to those adorning the rest of his attire, and darker-colored stripes framing the areas where the sleeves open laterally to reveal part of Azuma's forearms. His pants, while orange in color, retain the same structure of the sleeves, with the lower parts being slashed on the front, where they are framed by green stripes and overlooked by studded bands. The sides of such pants, in addition, are adorned by a series of dark motifs running down their entire length. Visible from the slashes in them are his white boots.

The guy after that was just as well built as the previous one as he had black eyes and hair which is kept short and styled into a number of spiky strands pointing backwards with some prominent spikes topping his forehead; his thin sideburns reach down to the stubble covering the majority of his chin. He has a sharp face, marked facial features and slight wrinkles below his eyes, as well as a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear while both of his ears are adorned by silver-colored earrings, consisting of a ring with a little chain ending in a cross pendant.

He seems to be wearing a black, closely fitting shirt, with a thick, gray fur collar, as well as light gray oversleeves reaching to his upper arm with hems secured by two sets of double stitching; the back of his shirt bears a light motif consisting of a circle with a segmented, upwards arc below it. Hanging from Silver's waist and covering his sides are two dark yellow, tasset-like cloths; he wears brown gloves over his hands and forearms and has his dark brown, baggy pants tucked inside brown boots. Over his shirt, he dons a gray, segmented metal chestplate, bearing the writing "Absolute Zerø", on the left pectoral; secured to it by two round, golden clasps is a long, brownish white cape hanging over the man's shoulders. Silver's armor is completed by two blue, rounded pauldrons, possessing metal-colored edges and squared protrusions on the upper and lower edges, each adorned by a golden symbol.

Sitting on the tree was yet another person who appears to be a young male with animal like traits his dark blonde hair, reaching down to his shoulders and covering the left side of his face, perpetually hiding his left eye from sight, juts upwards on top of his head in a pair of prominent protrusions shaped like ears his nose is small and black like a canine's; he has a furry tail protruding from his lower back, colored the same as his hair, and pointed, triangular fang-like teeth. His one visible eye, complete with a dark slit pupil, bears a thick dark outline, and black spots are present both below it and above its linear eyebrow; Jackal's forearms and hands are covered by a larger variety of similarly colored shapes, getting closer and closer in position as they approach his wrists, in correspondence to which they fuse together to leave his hands completely black. Following his rebirth in Hell's Core, Jackal's appearance remains largely unchanged, with only his tail's shape being different, having gotten noticeably more thick and furry, like an actual jackal's. In addition, his second attire reveals his legs as animal-like appendages, covered in light fur and sporting dark claws instead of toes, placed in a grappling position; his previous use of footwear prevents from knowing whether this was their original appearance with a mark that is visible on his now bare right pectoral

The male wears a striped tank top on his torso, paired with a brownish bandanna adorned by pale yellow spots circling his neck, arranged to form some sort of collar, which together with the main part makes for three ends left hanging downwards. He sports a blue garb around his waist, secured by a large knot with hanging edges on the front and split in two tails on the back, each adorned by a series of dark rectangles near their lower edges. his pants, reaching down below his knees, are noted for being extremely loose and baggy; while mainly whitish beige in color, they sport blue sections on the thighs' front and on the calves' back, the latter ones reaching to the clasp-like ornament located in correspondence to each knee, his outfit is completed by plain black boots with light soles.

After that was a short, round, humanoid creature, with his most noticeable feature being a single eye under the helmet he dons, which hides the rest of his upper face. Another noticeable feature of it is that he lacks ears, and possesses three small holes on the side of his head instead. He also dons a cheerful, grinning expression most of the time. In addition, he has a necklace and various body paintings around his neck. Along with the helmet, the creature's shoulders are protected under shoulder plates. The creature's appearance is completed by a rod, which is used by the creature to walk. Also, his arms' colors change between yellow and red in a striped form, and also wear matching striped pants

Form weird to weirder was the last one who dresses in form-fitting robes with a high collar. The robe itself has a checkered pattern, and covers a collared shirt and tie that the thing wears beneath. Around his face and on his head, it wears an ornate head piece, revealing a mark, covering his jaw and fanning out over his head almost like a crown. Most notably though is that it does not have a human face. Instead, his body seems to be that of a skeleton, with Keyes possessing no nose, eyes or skin.

The blond sorcerer merely gave all of them a passing glance as he said to them "well, well looks like the brat's master got some back up for him. It does beg the question though, what did the brat's master pay to get nine of the twelve vanguards of Purgatory?"

None of the nine there showed any emotion of them being figured out as the blond said to him cockily "heh, so you know of us eh, good less trouble of introducing the guy that's going to kill you"

Amuse, the blond closed his eyes and chuckle for a bit as he said to him "kill me. Heh, looks like someone's got a big head just because he was taught some so called God Slayer Magic which personally is a joke but if it's a fight you lot want"

Slowly, the Sorcerer Supreme opened his eyes, showing his sapphire colored eyes that showed power and demand respect before continuing on as the wind blew all around them "then it's an ass kicking all of you going to get"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Cut, sorry to give a cliffhanger here but a fight like this needs its own chapter so don't worry about that so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kalbario: *Shrug* I did that for two reasons, Numero uno, its cause I'm not very good at describing things aside from fighting so I usually copy and paste while adding some of my own in there, and number two well... I kinda want to waste a bit of the chapter there as with the description it would have been about 2500 give or take and that leaves a slight sour taste in my mouth so there**

 **Now then on to the ass whopp...umm I mean chapter *grins***

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

To say the least Naruto was intrigue that the brat's master had manage to hire not one, not two but nine of the twelve Vanguards of Purgatory. He knew who they were as part of his job is to recognize any and probably all of any threats from the supernatural world

Sure there were a few wannabes here and there like that Mysterio guy that fought the new kid Spiderman a while back but he was all smoke and mirrors kind of guy so he let the kid have him. For now he just looks on at the group surrounding him with a critical eye as all things considered they are in the most wanted list as he looks at them from the centre going clockwise

Zancrow, the so called Fire God Slayer

Rustyrose, a man who's said to be able to create anything with his imagination

Capricorn or in his true form Zoldeo, a man who's been taking over and enslaving a lot of bodies over the years which slightly piss the blond off a little at how he was possessing the Celestial Spirit

Kain Hikaru, an obese man with the ability to control people with his dolls

Azuma, a man able to control any and all plant life

Silver Fullbuster, the Ice Devil Slayer

Jackal, a humanoid cat being with the ability to create explosions

Franmalth, a demon with the powers over souls and magic via contact

Lastly is Keyes, a necromancer who could reanimate almost anyone from the dead

No words was said as the group of nine that surround the Sorcerer Supreme get ready to fight him, the first to attack was Zancrow as he launch himself straight at him with his fist encase in black flames. Before the punch could connect though was when all of a sudden the blond Fire God Slayer felt a stinging sensation on his cheek before his vision went out of bounds when he saw his teammates upside down before landing face first onto the ground

Just like that the whole thing started off the entire brawl as Zoldeo summoned out a horde of knights armed with spears to attack him

Seeing them the Sorcerer Supreme stomp one of his foot to the ground and there the ground exploded with spikes made of earth, encompassing the area and stabbing any unfortunate soul that happens to be there. Sadly though the only ones caught in it were the knights as the nine mages had avoided it in their own way, Azuma tried his luck as he summoned out tendrils of roots to bind him but all of them were destroyed before they could even touch him

Rustyrose quickly summoned out a hail of spears and fired them at him while Silver used his magic and tries to freeze him frozen solid. All the blond did when he saw the attack coming was mentally creating a forcefield that made the spears shatter upon contact while the ice just covered the whole thing, leaving Naruto unharmed as the forcefield exploded outwards, turning the ice covered protection into shards of projectiles that went shooting out in every direction

Only seven of them actually dodge it while with the last two just took it with stride as the shards bounce off one of them while passing through the other one as though he was like a mist. Naruto barely even look as he raised one of his arms up to block a flaming axe kick by Zancrow while lifting his leg high enough to block a roundhouse by Silver, he then grabbed Zancrow with his hand while spinning on the balls of his heel and turned the blond fire god slayer into a bat which swatted Silver aside like he was nothing

It was then though a shadow started growing bigger and bigger right under the Sorcerer Supreme but the look on his face said it all as the body of Kain Hikaru suspended himself mere inches from his head, the bloated man only had a fraction of a second to blink before he was hurled like a stone right into Franmath who could only take it head on and fell like timber

Keyes summoned out a horde of undead and unleashed them upon the blond sorcerer while Zancrow got back into the action as he shouted out "FIRE GOD'S BELLOW" before firing off a torrent of black flames right at him with Azuma using his attack as he called out "BLEVE" with an explosive fireworks right at his left while Jackal was on his right used his magic to fire off a chain off explosions heading towards him

The rest weren't left out of it as Rustyrose used his Ghosts of Brittia to bind his entire body while Zoldeo summoned out an archer to fire at him, Kain fired out a light blast from his hand while Silver fired out his attack in the form of a roar like Zancrow did but his was purple in color and lastly was Franmath as he stretch out his limbs to wrap around Naruto to help in binding him but also absorbing his magic and soul

All of the attacks struck him dead on and from there were a fiery explosion that could be seen from a mile as it nearly destroyed the area they were in, the explosion lasted quite a bit before it then slowly died down

All of the nine vanguards could see nothing as the smoke was too much after their joint effort in hopes of killing the Sorcerer Supreme, after a while nothing happen which made Zancrow voiced out "Hah, Sorcerer Supreme my ass, he was probably just all hype anyways what a bore"

He would have continued on talking but the next words that came out of his mouth was a choke as a trail of small blood flowed out of his mouth, most of the people there could stare on in shock but even more so was the blond fire god slayer as he then started to choke and cough blood nonstop before he look down to see a blood red spear piercing out of his chest

The blond could only look on as his arms shakily went to touch it, as though that it was nothing but an illusion. Sadly though it was not the case as he felt the spear pulling back from his body, making him slump to his knees as the wound continues to bleed profusely

It was then he saw someone walking from the corner of his eye, there he saw the Sorcerer Supreme, unharmed and calmly walking pass him with the spear resting on his shoulders as he stare on at the remaining mages there. Despite that Naruto still manages to turn just enough that Zancrow could see his face but all he saw was the cold impassive look he had on his face as Naruto said to him "you're a joke, I've seen, met, and fought against real god slayers and you aren't even a speck compared to them. I'm actually surprise that you could be an S-ranked threat a low one but still, sorry to say little boy but the moment you took this job was the moment you sign your death."

Naruto then turn back and started to walk towards the remaining eight of the Vanguards, leaving Zancrow still kneeling before him but not before Naruto had the last word in as he said "by the way, send my regards to Lady Death if you see her in the void"

That was the last thing Zancrow heard him say before he was decapitated by a blade that appeared from his own shadow. The remaining eight stood ready before the Sorcerer Supreme and from there Azuma had to quipped out "I see that the rumors of you being merciless is true after all"

Naruto just closed his eyes for a moment while answering him "we walk a fine line between life and death, it doesn't matter who we are, mages, sorcerers, witches, warlocks, to us we won't know how death comes for us, be it from our experimentation with our arts to beings from every dimension known and unknown in the mystic world or it could be rival mystic users wanting to find the secrets to our specific arts"

The spear then disappear in a burst of light, blinding them just slightly before it was completely gone while Naruto just calmly put both his hands behind his back. The blond then slowly opened his eyes, showing no emotion in them as he looks on at the eight and continued on talking "to me it's no different than what I have normally been doing to anyone that tries to hurt my precious people, I'll admit that I might be more lenient when going out with The Avengers or X-Men as only few of them could understand my methods if they seen it but when it comes to this world, this moonlit world of never ending tales, this is where I will bare my fangs to my enemies, where they will tremble in fear when whispering my name and cower before me because this is my road, my life in a world where everything is twisted beyond anyone's imagination so you tell me Azuma"

He then started to walk towards them with no fear in his step as he coldly ended his speech "are you ready to walk alongside death itself"

That was enough for everyone to start round two as Azuma and Jackal fired off a chain of explosions towards him, it was for naught though as the blond dispelled them with just a wave of his hand but the attack didn't stop there as Zoldeo and Keyes charged straight at him with Rustyrose covering them by creating two giant walls with spikes where Naruto would be in between them before making the walls slam into him

It would have be done so if Naruto didn't have a forcefield up that when the walls collided it simply destroyed itself, that wasn't what he wasn't going for though as Keyes manages to reach Naruto first and tried to cover the blond in hopes that his Magical Barrier Particles could affect him somehow.

What he wasn't expecting was for the blond to conjure out a sword made of light itself and took a swipe at him with it, he thought that his Magical Barrier Particles would help him to let the attack pass by him harmlessly but he was in for a rude surprise as the blade not only manages to cut him but it was enough to make him feel real pain as he veered off course and fell to the ground behind Naruto

Zoldeo tried to punch him but all he got was a knee to the chin before an axe kick slam right into his head which had enough force to bury his head to the ground. It was then though Franmalth appeared right behind the Sorcerer Supreme as he used his arms to wrap around his body frame, the monster had a sick smile on his face as he started to laugh at the blond's current predicament "hahaha, now that I've got you let's see just how much magic I can take from you eh" which was then he started to absorb his magic

Because of his position, Franmalth failed to notice that despite his current predicament Naruto showed no sense of urgency at all which Silver notice but before he could call out his comrade though was when Naruto spoke out "you want my power so badly" the way he said that confuse the round monster but then his eyes widen as he felt the blond's magic power slowly rising and rising to the point that he thought seemed impossible for one to have this much reserve in his body

Seeing that it wasn't going good, Silver, Kain and Azuma charged right in to help but it was then though the ground beneath them exploded outwards as giant root and tendrils started to attack them. It was enough to get them away from interrupting him as he continues to pour his magical energy for Franmalth to absorb

Franmalth tried to disentangled himself from the blond sorcerer but it was not enough as the blond quickly appeared right in his face as his hand went and grab him by his face in a vice lock, if that wasn't enough he slam the monster's body down to the ground with an audible crack that made a spider web beneath them. It was then though Franmalth was forcefully fed so to speak of Naruto's magic energy, the blond didn't care as he continues to pour his energy for Franmalth to absorb which was when the round armored monster realize just how much power the Sorcerer Supreme had and just how potent his magical energy was as his body showed signs of not being to handle the strain

Keyes tried to sneak attack the blond but he was then attacked by a pack of wolves that emerged from the shadows, this time though he didn't let his magic do their work as he tries to avoid the pack that was now hunting him down.

Franmalth knew that he wasn't going to get help anytime soon as his body groans and spiked as the magical energy from Naruto kept on pouring into him like a waterfall, Silver had manage to use his powers to freeze all of the roots and tendrils but at the cost of his reserves as he took and knee and panted harshly from it

That was enough for Azuma to try and attack the blond with his own tree magic as he summoned the branches from the nearby trees to attack him with Kain and Rustyrose backing him up as the bloated man fired a hail of light shots while Rustyrose summoned forth a hail of arrows the size of a truck towards him. Naruto didn't even bother to look at the attack as he raised his free hand up, palm towards the attack and before anyone knew it every attack that was sent towards him simply crashed so to speak as all of them were suddenly destroyed but that didn't stop there as Naruto's magic continues forth towards the group who had to jump out of the way to avoid it

Even then he didn't let up on his grip on Franmalth as the monster slowly grow in size due to the amount of magic being force into him, his body could not take any more of it as his size went disproportionate to his body as it kept on growing in size until it slowly reaches its peak

It was then though Zoldeo called out a horde of samurai to attack while Keyes manages to summon out his own knights to attack him. Despite even that Naruto didn't even seemed fazed at all as he blasted them all away with a giant burst of his magic powers, the gathered army were swept aside like a leaf in a hurricane

It was then though the Franmalth reached his end as his body started to glow and convulse violently and as soon as he was about to explode Naruto hurled his body right into the fray of the remaining seven and there the rounded monster exploded with a fury as the potency and amount was enough to level the entire area they were in and more as it spread as far as it could which was close to a mile

When it was said and done though as the explosion died down was Naruto standing tall without so much as a scratch on him while he looks on at the destruction before him.

He couldn't care for much as he frown slightly when he felt seven magical signatures around him when suddenly Silver burst from the ground in front of him and shouted out "ICE DEVIL HIDDEN ART: ETERNAL DAMNATION"

Pouring every ounce of his magical reserves, he fired off a giant wave of ice that completely freezes the entire area where the two stood as the ice was unyielding and consume the entire area in its wake, after that attack did its job was when Silver collapse to his knees and was now trying to breath normally as his breathing went ragged as though he ran nonstop as long as possible

He also couldn't help but grin as he knew that attack was beyond what a normal person would survive and even a demon would be hard press to survive something like that, it was then though he looks just enough to see a pair of black shoes right before him. His eyes only widen just enough before one of the feet kicked him right in the chin and that was enough to send the ice devil slayer flying back into the air for a few feet before landing on the now cold hard ice covered ground

He groan for a bit as he manages to look up to see the Sorcerer Supreme in all his glory as the mist slowly disperse around him in a way that enhances his image as he were and it was then the six appeared from above and fired of their magic right at him en masse but all of them were destroyed before they could even touch him as a giant burst of magic sent everyone there flying back skidding across the now frozen wasteland

He then locks on to his next target as he saw Zoldeo trying to slowly get back up, Naruto was by no means a vengeful man unless you hurt the people he cares about but seeing how this person had taken over the bodies of others and force them to do his bidding sicken him to no end as he stalked right towards him

He could feel the five others also trying to get up and interfere with this fight but he wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon as he waved his arms in a circular motion and started chanting "Niel Wielg Mion, Terse Elcantaeus"

He then put his hands out to the sky and shouted out "AUGUS REGULAS!"

From behind the Sorcerer Supreme erupted a pillar of light that broke the very earth itself as the surrounding mages there shielded their eyes from its light, it then slowly died down just enough for all of them to look on and see something standing behind the sorcerer

What stood behind him was something that was humanoid in appearance, aside from the markings on his body as well as his eyes and arms. His hair is white in color while making him have a wild look and his skin is of tanned complexion. His eyes glow white and although he has irises, he doesn't have pupils. The humanoid has intricate markings of red symbols on his body which portrays him as a savage warrior. He wears a pair of silver intricately decorated gauntlets on his arms and his sword is sheathed horizontally behind his waist. He wears baggy white pants with remnants of armor and a torn white sash attached to them

All in all it looked like an embodiment of war was behind the blond and its eyes were locked onto the remaining five that were now having a cold shiver down their spines as the humanoid then leapt into battle right at them

Seeing that he was not going to survive this, Zoldeo decided to do what anyone in his position would do

He ran

By quickly summoning a teleportation circle, the possessed Celestial Spirit ran off into anywhere if only just to get away from the blond, it worked though as he manages to summon himself far away from the blond in a remote area of Japan where he was about on the edge of the country which was what his remaining powers had taken him

He panted harshly as he knew that the amount of magic he put in that jump was all the reserves he could muster in hopes of getting away from that monster. He manages to get his breathing down properly as he shakily got up to his feet and wondered if he was home free

But it was then though a playful voice said out to him "oh~ I don't think that you are going to be let off that easily you naïve little fool"

His eyes only widen for a fraction of a second before he was suddenly engulf in a bright light and then he was gone once again. Back to the battlefield there Naruto could only shake his head as his summons crossed his arms on his chest while the two look on in the now barren field where moments ago everyone there was save by an unknown force which wasn't much of a surprise for the blond

He waves his hand for a moment which made his summons disappear for now as he tries to locate Zoldeo who ran off first, but when he did though was when he felt a familiar signature from behind him and it was there he turn to see Zoldeo being drop face first onto the ground right in front of him as a second person walked out of the magic circle

The person that walked out of there was a seemingly tall, voluptuous woman with large amounts of scarlet hair thickly braided and located in the front and back of her body as pairs, all of which have bows near its ends. The frontal braids also have two golden ornaments near the upper sections. Also, the woman has two U-shaped earrings on her ears, while donning a light-red lipstick.

For her clothing, she dons a scanty version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, too, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, she wears an elongated black loincloth with a symbol emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges.

All in all she was someone that would turn any hot blooded males heads as she walk towards Naruto with a sway of her hips, she stopped right next to him before she hooks her arms around his as she said to him with a slight purr "good to see you again master"

The blond only sigh as he says to her "good to see you too Irene, I see that you manage to get the hang of using the Universe One if you manage to teleport this scum from the edge of Japan right in front of me"

The now named Irene pouted slightly as she recalls the time she used the teleportation of Universe One where it ended badly for said recipient, it was then though she notice that his gaze was now on the quivering mess of one Zoldeo which in hind sight was kind of funny because his current body was far more intimidating appearance wise but all she did was have a small smile on her face as she saw Naruto lifting the possessed Celestial Spirit up with his free hand

The man pleaded and begged to be spared but Naruto was having none of that as he fired a concentrated shot of magic right into his chest and from there Zoldeo was forcefully expelled from Capricorn as Zoldeo in his true form was now nothing more than a spirit, but it didn't end there just yet as Naruto split the earth under Zoldeo with a stomp of his foot and from there the spirit like man could scream in terror as he was grabbed by hordes of beings called froth from hell itself as he was slowly dragged into the earth and the last thing should any else were there to hear were the screams of Zoldeo before the earth closed around him, never to be heard nor seen for all eternity

After that the red head could see that Capricorn slowly disappear into small particles of light and there in its place now was a golden key with the sign of Capricorn on it. She saw the key being levitated before it went into the blond's hands, curious she decides to ask him "are you going to keep that?"

He turn to look at her for a bit before he shrugged and answered her "maybe, Celestial Keys are pretty rare especially the golden ones but if there's someone else that could be better suited for it then I don't mind handing it over provided they prove themselves of course"

She could tell that he meant what he said and she couldn't help but pity the person that might one day challenge him so he or she could get the key but she wasn't worried about that as she looks on in a direction to see a giant demon a few ways away from the two. She couldn't care much about it but she did voice out though "aren't we suppose to get moving master just so that the demon over there wouldn't kill the students"

Naruto took one good look at the demon for a few moments and using his sensory abilities for a bit and after a while he just said to her "no need, they got this handle besides experience like this will do wonders for the newbie's, so how about we take a nice long walk, it is a nice night out tonight and I would love to hear what one of my apprentice is up to these past few years"

Irene couldn't help but have a warm smile on her face as she snuggle a little deeper into Naruto's arm as the two slowly walk towards their destination all the while she told him about what she was doing these past years under the moonlit sky

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut so tell me what you think**

 **Rate and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pocketduelmonster: Maybe~**

 **Stratos263: *Shrug* why not makes it more fun and interesting**

 **UnsanMusho: You will have to wait and see~**

 **Okay, now this chapter was to come out during the day of the Doctor Strange movie but I thought about watching it first so to see if I can add a few touches from it, so for those who have watched the movie I say that I have added two things from the movie in here with my own personal touch too it so see if you can figure out which**

 **Anyway enjoy this extra long chapter in celebration of the Doctor Strange movie (Albeit a little late though)**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Four days later)

"So, mind telling me what are you doing here Irene?" asked a curious Sorcerer Supreme as he calmly enjoyed his tea while raising an eyebrow at his current guest at the moment. Said guest just gave a sly grin as she crossed her luscious long legs for a bit before she answered him "well that's because it's been so~ long since I've been here master and besides, word is that you've got yet another apprentice and makes a lot of people wonder just how good she will be in the near future since she is taught by you of all people"

The blond sorcerer just chuckle lightly as he know what she meant by that and since today he along with his wives and Amora were going to hang out with her at the beach along with a few other people from the mansion. He figured that his first and probably most powerful apprentice was keeping an eye on her the moment she heard whisper of Alexia being his next apprentice

He didn't mind too much after all, the only ones that would dare come after him or his apprentices are the wannabes and the hot shots that think they could do what they want just because they got some magic in their arsenal. So with a chuckle he decided to agree to let her come with them if only just so that Alexia could have a someone take the senior role model for her but before she could whoop in joy, she was quickly covered by a pink mist and then all of a sudden her normal attire changed into that of a white turtleneck sweater and a pair of hip hugging long jeans while her hair was now free flowing and cascaded down her back

She blinks for a bit as she looks down at her now new clothing before looking back towards the blond with a raised eyebrow at him, seeing the look Naruto knew what she wanted to asked so he decides to answer her unasked question "well I'm sure that you would like to show off a lot but I don't think the male company from the mansion would survive the hour if they saw you in your normal attire before we even get to the beach"

She seemed to contemplate that for a while before shrugging as she figured that it was this or not go at all so she didn't mind that as the two went to find the rest of their little group to meet up before Alexia and some of the X-men arrives. A while later the doorbell to the mansion of the Sorcerer Supreme rang out even though the people in there had known of their arrival before the reach the doors, deciding to be a little flamboyant the Sorcerer Supreme made the doors opened themselves as he walked towards his guests with his hands behind his back while the girls followed behind him

Looking on at the group he couldn't help but crack a smile on his face as he saw Alexia's eyes filled with wonder and intrigue at the whole thing, the group that she was coming with consisted of Ororo, Piotr, Kitty, Jean, Scott and Evan from the X-men. It was interesting enough that they had about half of the original group come but he figured that if they could come then it means that they ones at the mansion could handle any threat

Though what was interesting was the group that came after, sure he felt them the moment they entered his security system but to see them here with his very eyes is quite surprising. After all, it's not every day that you see the Fantastic Four right in front of your doorstep; yep that's right Reed Richards, Susan Storm-Richards, Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm along with two very awe struck kids which surprisingly enough were the kids of Reed and Susan

And sure enough Franklin and Valeria was there, Franklin holding onto his mother's hand while Valeria was in her arms as the two look on in awe at the mansion. The Sorcerer Supreme couldn't help but give a smirk as he saw the look on the kids' faces but nevertheless he couldn't help but welcome them in saying "ah welcome to my home, I trust that your trip here was well"

The X-men were more than kind enough to reciprocate the welcome as Ororo said to him "it was nice enough though Alexia here just couldn't wait till we reach here as she kept on asking if we were there yet all the way from the mansion"

He chuckle a little at what she had just said to him as Alexia turn bright red at it while Ororo giggle a little, once he calm down a little he went ahead and introduce himself to the Fantastic Four "I'm actually surprise seeing the famed Fantastic Four right here and now, may I dare ask why are you all here for?"

Susan was the one who answer him first "well, at first we didn't plan on coming but it seems that Alexia became fast friends with Franklin here and when she invited him to come we thought it would be fun for the whole family to have a relaxing time for once"

It was then thought Johnny Storm decided to chip into the conversation "yeah the squirt wanted all of us to come so we did since there wasn't anything going on in the tower nowadays but I have to admit you got one swanky place here man, think I could rent this out for a party or two sometimes?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle for a bit as even as Susan berated her younger brother for saying something like that as the blond said to them "well I hope that all of you have brought your swimwear and if not then along Wong here to show you the clothes room so to speak where you can pick out whatever you like from the room"

Johnny couldn't help but grin as he said "sweet" before he suddenly had a question on his mind as he said outloud "so how are we all going to get there anyways? I mean you probably prepared for the X-men but with us around I don't think we could fit especially with big lug over here"

A growl echoed as Ben Grimm was about to tear a new one in the Human Torch until Naruto said to him "I wouldn't worry about that Mr. Storm, I'm sure that we can all make it there without any trouble"

The blond pyrokenetic looked at him dubiously as for a moment before he shrugged and said "fine by me I guess since you know magic you probably can teleport all of us there with a few words right" the Sorcerer Supreme just looked at him with a hint of amusement on his face as he give a slight jab towards his fellow blond "well, not a few words Mr. Storm but how about a door"

The hot head of the Fantastic Four raised a curious eyebrow at the meaning of his word for a moment before the blond sorcerer motion for everyone there to follow him. It took a while as the group traverses the seemingly large interior of the mansion until all of them reach a certain place with three glass doors right before them, from the left was what seemed to be a forest of sorts while the middle was that of a desert and lastly on the right was a snowy mountain

Johnny whistles for a bit as he commented out "wow you must be really loaded to have this kind of screen" all he got in return was a grin from the Sorcerer Supreme for a moment before Naruto twisted the knob in the middle of the door and there everyone saw the picture changed from a desert into a beach in a blink of an eye and before anyone could comment on that, Naruto decided to open the door and there everyone was blasted by a wave of cooling sea breeze which stunned a few of them slightly as the Sorcerer Supreme smirk slightly before heading into the door

The women from the mansion followed soon after and oddly enough all of them including Naruto had magically changed into their swimwear. The adults seemed to stop working for a moment there but the kids weren't as Alexia and Franklin ran into the doorway with smiles on their faces as they met up with the people on the other side

It was only when Valeria was moving about in Susan's arms did the Invisible Woman snap out of it first as she tried to calm he daughter down for a bit as Reed said first "amazing, he's somehow managed to create a doorway that probably resonates to places he desires, the knob probably acts as a switch that if turn could connect to anywhere else in the world fascinating"

The heart and soul of the Fantastic Four could only shake her head at her husband's antics before she along with the rest of the group were guided into the changing rooms by an Asian man. It took a while but everyone there was already having fun in their swimwear, all the men wore swim shorts while the women here all wore different kinds of swimwear.

Naruto was relaxing on the beach along with Ororo who wore a white Two Piece High Waist Swimsuit along with a sarong wrapped around her waist as she lounge on a chair reading a book. The two weren't alone as next to the Sorcerer Supreme was Amora as she wore a green High Polish Pendant Strappy 2 Piece Swimsuit but she had what could be describe as an annoyed look on her face as the three look on at the rest who were enjoying themselves

The kids were building a sandcastle with Kitty and Jean while Evan and Johnny were competing in a surfing contest; Reed and Susan were just lounging about like the three were as they look on at their kids enjoying themselves. Scott became a referee to an arm wrestling match between Ben and Piotr while Clea and Shizuka were playing in the water

Irene was with them moments ago but she appeared before Naruto in her black Overlay Push up Swimsuit and look down at him as she said "so master, mind telling me why you didn't let the security system handle the incoming intruders?"

All she got was a small smirk as he said to her "well let's just say that this is a late welcome home present for you" he tilted his sunglasses down so she could see his sapphire blue eyes and continued on "after all, I'm sure being cooped in that room doing those creator awful paperwork might be quite stressful for you so why don't you have a little fun with them"

The red head blinks for a bit at what she heard her master just said before a full blown feral grin appeared on her face before she started walking back towards the mansion so that she could greet the new arrivals personally

Ororo couldn't help but raised a curious eyebrow at what she had just heard as she voice out her concerns to him "are you sure about sending her alone to deal with whoever it is that is coming?"

He looks towards the weather goddess for a moment before giving her a grin as he answers her question "don't let her appearance judge you Ms. Monroe, that woman over there was my first apprentice and arguably the most powerful among others that have trained under me so she could handle them and if not Wong will be there to help though I doubt she'll need it, because of that though the question you should be asking is whether or not can the enemy survive her"

All that posed from her was more questions but Ororo held her tongue knowing that she'll probably won't get more out of the Sorcerer Supreme anytime soon

(Front entrance of the mansion)

"Wow, this place is really big on the inside" said a slightly awe struck girl as she along with three others entered the mansion of the Sorcerer Supreme. The person that spoke was a young-looking female wearing a white-colored briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar and thigh-high, fur-lined boots. She seemed to have a small black hole in the middle of her body and what seemed to be a helmet on her head with the left horn looks as if it has been cut off and the left half of the mask covers her left eye. Her right eye is light pink, with the left eye covered by her mask and a flame design over the eyehole and she also has light green hair arranged in a very basic manner

"Hai, hai how about we get this done quick so I can go back to sleep" said a somewhat tired voice as the girl turn to look at him angrily and said "come on Starrk, Aizen-sama gave us this job so we have to do it right though sending three Espada and Gin here is a little overkill for a search and retrieve don't you think?"

The now named Starrk could only sigh slightly at her antics, Starrk has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee while he wears a white jacket outlined in black, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist and he wears white gloves, he also has a mask that consists of a fanged bottom jaw which is positioned along his neck. A hole could be seen on his sternum, right below the tip of his mask.

Another person came up next to Starrk as he said to the group "well Aizen does rate his power to be quite high so it mostly just caution in case of any worst case scenario"

The person has eyes narrowed to slits along with an unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair with his face set in a wide mocking smile. He wore a white hakama as his robe open in a narrow 'V' down to his waist, closed to below the hips, and then open again to the hem, which falls about to mid-calf. His robe has long bell sleeves, into which he hides his hands while the lining of the robe and edges or layers of the under-robe appear to be black.

It was then yet another figure stood out from the rest of them but this one did not say anything to the conversation. The figure was a woman with olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw.

Another person then decided to voice out his opinion and not in a good way to the females of the group "I don't give a damn, even if this place is powerful but I doubt the person here could take me on so don't worry about it but I guess you ladies can't help but be scared because that's all you can do anyways"

The two females of the group growl slightly at the man's attitude as the last of their group step into the mansion. The last of the group was a very tall man with a thin and lanky body. His face is frequently set in a huge smile which reveals his upper teeth. His black hair hangs past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eye patch with one exposed dark gray eye. His clothing consists of a modified jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama, but the ends of his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. On his shoulder was a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle with a chain connecting to his waist

To say the least the last of their group seemed a little agitated as he shouted out "Goddamn it just how the hell are we going to find the damn thing in this place!?"

It was then though a seductive voice said out to them "oh, and what makes you think that anyone of you are going to leave this place alive"

Everyone there widen their eyes for a moment as they tense up for battle before looking up towards the voice, from there they saw Irene in her battle attire sitting on the railings with a smile on her face but that was accompanied by a predatory look in her eyes which unnerve some of them. Though it seems that the last member of their group didn't feel to threaten as he mocked the red head "well, well, what we have here someone who doesn't know her place, take my advice woman and get lost before you get really hurt"

All he got in return was a few giggles from the first apprentice of the Sorcerer Supreme before Irene dropped from the railings and descended to the ground, but the moment her feet touch the ground though was when everything around them changed

The intruders could only widen their eyes as the entire area they were in suddenly became as though the world itself was like a glass. It was then they all turn to look at Irene who was now slowly walking down the steps before stopping a few feet away from them, she felt a little smug as she saw all of them tense up for a fight which she thought was cute in her mind as she then said to them "like it, this is what we of the mystic user call the mirror world. A place out of place and time where we can do anything in here while to outside world remains unaware of what happens here"

She didn't get too say much more as the last member of the group charged head first ready to decapitate her with his weapon. All the sorceress did was smile when all of a sudden all of the intruders fell upwards so to speak and only just barely realign themselves to land on the ceiling

The intruders look up from their position to see Irene standing on the floor despite the fact that it became a ceiling in their point of view but they weren't thinking about that as Irene look up from her position with eyes that seemed to pierce their very core and said to them "well hope you guys can stay alive because I'm might be sad if it ends so soon"

(At the beach)

Lying on his back the Sorcerer Supreme couldn't help but give a smile on his face for no apparent reason other than the man himself knows, but nevertheless Ororo couldn't help but ask him "I hope you don't mind me asking Mr. Strange but how did you end up as who you are now?"

Naruto gave her a small smile on his face as he answers her question jokingly "wow, you really love to hit it deep don't you"

The weather goddess thought that it was something personal as she quickly apologize "I'm sorry if it is too much, I was just curious is all"

The blond just waved her off for a bit as he said to her "no worries, how about this though, I tell you my story if you tell me yours what do you say?"

Ororo looked on at the blond sorcerer and thought about it for a moment as she too was curious just a tad bit about him, she was slightly apprehensive about telling her story to which Naruto noticed which he then reintegrate his words "if you don't want too you can just tell me how you end up in the X-men and I'll tell you how I ended up being the Sorcerer Supreme minus a few stuff here and there"

The weather goddess was silent for a few moments until she gave a hesitant nod towards the blond who smiled for a bit as he put both arms behind his head while still lying on the ground before he started his story "well before I became the badass I am today I was just run of the mil badass surgeon"

The way he started it made Ororo raise an eyebrow at his flamboyant way of starting his story but she held her tongue as the blond continued on with a smirk on his face "yes, yes I know but I just can't help myself. Anyways, a few years in and a few hundred or so cases that I have proudly done without any incident was a tragic day but also the very day I was thrust into the mystic world"

She was getting a little interested as the Sorcerer Supreme continued on his story "that very accident was caused when a monster appeared right in front of my car which in turn caused me to have an unfortunate accident which cost me the use of both my hands"

The weather goddess gasp for a bit as she was shown a picture of his hands after the accident and for some reason Shizuka was unable to heal him at the time which the blond later on theorize that due to the nature of magic in this world had affected the Biju in some way. Nevertheless though it didn't stop him from becoming what he is today as he kept the story going "in time I nearly lost all hope of ever curing my hands until I found myself in Tibet after hearing of a guy being miraculously healed after being paralyzed from the waist down and after that was shall we say history as what you see today was a result of that faithful day I stepped into that place"

Ororo could see the nostalgic look that the blond had on his face which made her blush slightly at just how he looked before shaking those thoughts aside for a moment as she said "I see, mine is probably slightly less interesting than yours but since you told me yours than I shall tell you mine"

It was then though she saw his undivided attention on her as the blond lay on his side with one hand propping up his head while the other lay flat on his side, combine that with the fact that he had his glasses removed show just how much this Adonis was in the eyes of the weather goddess who blush beet red at how he looked right now

She eventually manage to calm down enough so she could tell her story to him about how she was an orphan on the streets stealing just to survive until she bump into Xavier who in turn help her with things that she would not say for now to becoming one of the X-men today

In that time Naruto kept silent but interested look on his face as his piercing blue eyes never left her form which was embarrassing to the weather goddess but she manage just enough so she could finish her story and by then she knew that he was listening intently at every word she said but before two could say anything else, Alexia came rushing towards the blond and started to whine to him "Mr. Strange, Mr. Storm and Mr. Daniels are being mean to me"

The two look on at the girl who was now pouting before they look back at the two who was grinning slightly as Johnny said to them "hey don't look at us, kid said she wanted to surf the big waves but we aren't going to let her do that"

The two surfers just chuckle for a bit before they headed back to continue surfing, leaving the two adults plus one kid as Amora was dragged by Clea and Shizuka so they don't let her feel left out. The two adults there couldn't help but chuckle as they saw Alexia whining about wanting to surf but couldn't, it was then though the Sorcerer Supreme had a small gleam in his eyes which made Ororo knew he was about to do something to the two

She was proven true when Naruto said to his newest apprentice "say Alexia, want to show those clowns whose boss?"

Alexia nodded her head so fast you could have sworn that her head would have fallen off which made the two chuckle at how cute it seems before Naruto got up and dusted himself for a moment before Alexia grab his hand and tried to drag him to hurry up. The amusing smile on the sorcerer's face was enough for the weather goddess to know that he was enjoying this, she was about to see what was about to happen until she saw a hand being held out to her

Following the hand, she saw that Naruto held it out to her with a smile as he said to her "come on now, why don't the three of us show those brats how to really surf"

She looked a little shock at what he was proposing and for a second she hesitated until she smile and took his hand before the three headed off to do whatever Naruto was planning, a little further off was Clea, Shizuka and Amora enjoying the sun with the last one albeit reluctantly since she was dragged by the two to do so.

The white haired sorceress had a smile on her face as she said to Shizuka "well it seems we might have another harem sister in the midst don't you think"

All she got was a light giggle as the Kyuubi answered her "maybe, but who knows maybe even the prude here might also take up the role too, creator knows we need more considering his stamina"

Amora on the other had couldn't help but blush just slightly but she still manages to retort "what makes you think that I would even join with a human of all things"

All she got was a gleam in the eyes of the two and for some reason she felt a cold chill down her spine as though the two knew something about her but she couldn't say anything about it since the two could spin the tale anyway they pleased

Evan and Johnny on the other hand weren't aware of what the sorcerer was planning as the two had fun surfing the next wave they manage to come across, it was then though they heard the sounds of a child laughing. The two turn towards the source, only to have their eyes widen when they saw Alexia passing by them laughing all the way but that was not the surprising thing they saw because she was riding on the shoulder of one Naruto S Strange while the girl was touching the water and for Evan, he had his jaw drop in shock as he saw his aunt sitting on the other shoulder while also having a good time. Said sorcerer on the other hand was laughing all the way as he was surfing the wave with just his bare feet, further stunning the two so much that they couldn't stay on their boards and thus fell off when the wave crash into them

The three look back to see the two being wiped out by the waves which brought on another bouts of laughter from them as they saw the two come out of the water before the Sorcerer Supreme made his way towards the two with his passengers in tow. To say the least the three were very amuse at how the two were right now with Alexia laughing at them, Johnny was the first to voice out his situation "yeah, yeah, we get it, we won't say mean things to her again"

All the two got was another bits of chuckling before Naruto surf off despite being on still water and just enough so that he could splash the two so the three could have some more fun.

A while later Irene came back though some could see that she was a little out of breath for some reason but she waved it off as training which only Naruto, Clea and Shizuka knew why she was that way while the rest remain oblivious to it

Sometime later after everyone had their fun while the kids were getting tired aside from Alexia was enough for everyone to call it quits for now, so with that the Fantastic Four along with Valeria and Franklin said their goodbyes before heading off back to the tower while the X-men there stayed for the night since it was quite late and none of them were in the mood for the boring trip back home

All of the X-men along with Amora decided to retire to their given rooms at the time while Naruto, Clea, Shizuka and very chipper Alexia headed off into another room which was basically the basement aside from the fact that the basement had creator knows how many floors and rooms which some of them were under heavy bolt and chains lockdown

Makes you wonder what's in there huh

The group manages to reach a certain room within the basement and there all of them headed in to see Irene there on lying the couch with one of her arms on the arm rest of the couch with a book in hand as she hummed a tune while reading said book, that was not as amusing as the three that were sitting on chairs facing the sorceress who funnily enough were three of the five intruders from this morning who were the two females of the group and the one with brown hair named Starrk, the other two of the group just barely made it out of there though they had a few souvenirs to go with their trip to the mansion while leaving the three here to their fates

The three on the other hand looked like they went 10 rounds with The Hulk and just barely survive all things considered, they wanted to try and escape but that plan failed tremendously when the door didn't even budge an inch no matter how much they tried and after a while they gave up knowing there was no escape, even more so when they saw the red head coming back into the room and told them that her master wants to have a few words with them

So here they were trying to think off a way out but no plan came to mind since all things considered, if the apprentice was enough to take all five of them on with only little trouble then what about her master. It was thought alone that prevented them from doing anything rash until they hear the doors opened to see three adults and one child walking into the room

Irene decided to get up from the couch so that Naruto could take a seat, the Sorcerer Supreme took his seat right in front of the three with Alexia sitting on his lap while Clea took a seat to his right while Shizuka sat on the arm rest on his left, Irene just stood behind him while the group just look on in amusement at the three who suddenly went stiff as they felt the power coming off the adults which frighten them slightly

It was then though Naruto decided to speak first "now this is interesting, it has been a while since I saw a hollow but I must admit that this is a first that I see one with the appearance of a human so I am curious what do they call you?"

The olive skin woman was the one to answer him after a tense silence "we are called Arrancar which is what happens when a hollow removes his or her mask and gains similar powers to the Shinigami"

The other girl of the group couldn't help but have her jaw drop in shock at what her comrade just answer the blond sorcerer, she turns back to see said sorcerer leaning back on his seat while contemplating something for a few moments before he said to them "Arrancar huh, Spanish for to tear off, it fits all things considered so now that's out of the way mind telling me your names"

The girl was about to tell him off until she heard Starrk answering him "name's Coyote Starrk, the troublesome girl next to me is Lilynette Gingerbuck and next to her is Tier Harribel"

Lilynette couldn't help but be shock at how he just revealed their names like that and was about to shout at him but it was then she notice that Starrk had a serious look on his face while seeing him sweat albeit just slightly, but that was more than enough for her to tell that something was wrong and only the two beside her knew what but she wasn't going to question it as she looks back to see the blond smirking at them as he said to them "so are you going to tell me what were you guys hoping to find here or do I need to resort to other measures to get it"

Lilynette manages to regain some wit in her which she jumps out of her seat and pints at him while saying "we're not going to tell you anything so go ahead do your worst"

All she got was a feral grin from the Sorcerer Supreme which made her shiver slightly in fear before she was roughly pulled back by Starrk who along with Tier tense up for what might be their last confrontation, but what they weren't expecting was for the blond to laugh at them for a few moments before he said to them with amusement in his tone "well, it seems that the little spitfire underestimate the potential of magic, no matter and since Alexia here hasn't had the initiation for the introduction of the mystic world so why don't I show all of you just what you have stepped into, it'll be killing two dragons with one spell"

The blond flared his magic for a moment as he started his speech towards the people there

"Magic is mysterious in its own way"

From there the three intruders along with Alexia were somehow teleported into a dark void with the only ones there being them alone as they heard Naruto's voice echoed through the void

"It is everywhere yet nowhere at the same time"

All of a sudden their bodies shot up into the air of the void with speeds that would have broken the speed barrier while Naruto continued on

"Mystic users in all walks of life draw forth magic in their own ways"

The four suddenly stop which was then they notice that they were in space of all places with the earth just below them before all of them went for another ride as they were pulled by an unknown force with such speed while still hearing Naruto talking

"It has brought forth a host of ways and methods to being use whether in this dimension or other dimensional worlds"

All of them were now being dragged to see multiple planets hovering there before the scenery changed once again

"Some bright and good as the very light themselves"

It showed a world filled with creatures of all kinds beautiful yet tranquil in their environment before changing into something else

"While others as dark and vile as the darkness itself"

The next scene they saw was now changed into a dark barren land with dark clouds that darken the skies and all around were hideous and savage monsters roaming about

"So you tell me, what do you think is reality? The one that you are living in right now"

All of them somehow landed back to earth though right in the middle of a bustling city and right in the middle of oncoming traffic from all sides, but strangely enough no one seemed to notice them

"Or is it something beyond that you see here"

It was then the entire city was flipped upside down which in turn made all of them fall downwards or upwards depending on their point of view before all of them were now in for a ride as they saw multi colored tunnel before them before being dragged into it like a roller coaster

"So you tell me what reality is because with magic the impossibilities are endless so as long as you know the way how"

All of them were still being dragged into the tunnel which Lilynette scream all the way through while Alexia scream but in joy as the remaining two had adrenaline pumping into the veins in overdrive as another voice said out to the Sorcerer Supreme

"Their heartbeat is going through the roof"

Just like that they were all back into the room but this time though Naruto went in between Lilynette and Starrk with amusement on his face and said

"Oh I think they're just fine"

Before anyone could say anything else, the four were being pulled back into the roller coaster ride into the tunnel as images of dragons, different worlds, magic user of all kinds, gods, demons and everything they could see as Naruto continued his speech

"The moment you step into this world, you better be prepared for what comes next because even if you are in other places in the mystic world, doesn't mean that others might come for any reason at all"

And it was then they all started to fall from the tunnel with the two girls screaming all the way despite the different reasons for it as Naruto ended his speech

"Welcome to the rabbit hole ladies and gentlemen, I don't expect any of you to leave peacefully anytime soon"

It ended with the three intruders being slam backwards from their seats and fell on their backs while Alexia was in Naruto's laughing all the way as she kept on saying "again, again"

The three intruders manage to shakily got back up but one could see the toll it took on them, so Naruto decided to let them calm down for a bit before they took their seat once again but one could see that all of them were a little more submissive than before that trip so to speak before Naruto said to them "so are you going to tell me or do you want to have another go again"

The blond took great pride knowing that he still had it when it comes to intimidating certain people as he heard the three intruders telling him of what they were doing here and by the end of it all what those three said could forever change their world so to speak

(Two days later)

Seireitei, the capital place within Soul Society that could be describe as the pride of the Shinigami residing there as all of them knew that none could pass these walls and destroy what was being built here.

That was before a substitute Shinigami shatter their perspective by barging in head first to save one who was being wrongfully imprison which in turn unveil that it was not the threats outside that brought its wakeup call, but one from within as they were betrayed by three of their own before the leader took something of great power from another before leaving the place by leaving a trail of destruction as a distraction

Since then the Shinigami had to rebuild and reorganize their ranks in the aftermath of it all, it was here we see the famed Gotei 13, the strongest among the Shinigami to lead and pursue all evil and erase them from earth and Seireitei but now they face what could be describe as their greatest challenge this time around as not only has some of their own betrayed them but also being dealt a great blow which wounded their pride as protectors but in the end none of them could or want to act unless given too by one Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the captain commander of the Gotei 13

Right now all the captains were in deep discussion on how to react after the betrayal from some of their own and none seemed to work in their favor as there were a lot of moving parts in each plan while the enemy has been a step ahead of them all the way

Before anyone could say anything else though was when a portal suddenly opened up right in the middle of them, making all of them jump back in surprise with their weapons drawn and it was then they saw who it was and boy they all felt it as the person released a Reiatsu that so potent and powerful some of them thought they were in the presence of Yamamoto himself but this one seemed to have further surpass his own as all of them manage to see who it was once the portal was closed up and all of them could tell that the person was not happy in the slightest

Because there was Mavis Vermilion and boy is she livid with eyes glaring at Yamamoto

(Elsewhere)

Hueco Mundo, a seemingly never-ending white desert, with a multitude of dunes, littered with boulders. In Hueco Mundo, the moon is on the opposite lunar phase of that in the Human World. The vast desert seems to lack any bodies of water and contains rocky formations.

It was here that just a few ways from the capital city named Las Noches that a portal suddenly opened up, and there five people step out from it, one was Irene as she wore her normal attire to battle. It was then one of the four that accompanied her decided to ask "too bad that your master isn't going to join us, I would love to see the Sorcerer Supreme in action even if it is with these Arrancar"

The one that said it was a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, blonde hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges with a mark on her left calf

Her attire is quite revealing as her top consists of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark band with three rows of studs embedded in it; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals. Her attire exhibits minor modifications when she goes to war. Her spaulder is not as spiky and has her Empire's insignia engraved on it, while the ornament adorning her bracer sports two miniature wings instead of one. The lace lining her bandeau is also replaced by a chain

All Irene did was gave the woman a smile as she said to her "well, master did promise his new apprentice that he would spend some time with her and you know him never one to break a promise unless absolutely necessary"

The blond woman just shrugged before cracking her knuckles and then said outloud "oh well, more for us then right"

All she got was a giggle from Irene as they along with the three got ready to invade Los Noches

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, okay so what do you think**

 **Rate and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY**

 **Guest: *Shrug* I don't mind you have your own opinion, but truthfully I kinda like this way but hey not like I can win everyone right**

 **Guest 2: hmmm you know I might actually add her since it could work**

 **Guest 3: Towa hmmmm, let me get back to you on that**

 **arckane, Bloody Dragon Fox: sorry about that, I used an older version I had save but didn't post so I must have missed it when I was rewriting it so I apologize for that but I have already rewritten it**

 **agitofang666: ==lll hah, look I kinda need time since stuff like romance and stuff like that isn't my forte so chill, Scarlet Witch will appear but not this quick just yet okay**

 **Jkc86: too much man, I don't think I could juggle all of them sorry**

 **UnsanMusho: Well it will be slightly shown why, just not explained just yet still need a little mystery magic vibe for the story a little**

 **superprime: *Shrug* like I said in my original version I base everything on shows, internet and movies so it could be inaccurate at times and besides, this is Naruto and aside from his precious people and ramen, he is a training nut so in someway it is possible but hey its your opinion and I'll respect that**

 **SPark681: soon, not so quick yet but soon**

 **Something special for today because for today is not one but two chapters for you all to read so enjoy**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(With Naruto same time)

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he looks on at the awe look on Alexia's face as the two along with Clea were now enjoying the carnival by the pier. Shizuka wasn't here because she and Clea has a timetable of sorts and today it was her turn to get some alone time with the blond sorcerer

Alexia came along for fun and the two couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's antics since it was her first time being in a carnival. Naruto decided to go for a simple white T-shirt with a pair of jeans while Clea wore a light blue sleeveless shirt with a white scarf and her own pair of jeans. The three were enjoying the carnival as they played around with stores and buying a few snacks here and there

The mood between them was fun and even more so when Alexia held both their hands and walked in the middle of the two, making the people nearby coo and gossip about the family so to speak. The two mystic users heard them but they didn't mind as they were led to another booth by Alexia as she wanted the prize which was a full deck of cards from another card game

It didn't take them long to win it and if one would ask them if they cheated then Naruto would say this "nothing wrong with cheating a cheater"

Clea lean her head onto her husband's shoulder as the two look on at Alexia who was now riding a merry go round and waving to them everytime she passes by. Clea then suddenly said to him "she is adorable isn't she"

All she got was a chuckle and Naruto answered her "yes she is but you are beautiful in my eyes" he kiss her on the forehead, making the white haired sorceress giggle a little before she said to him "oh you tease, what would Shizuka think if she heard you say that"

He didn't mind as he said to her "well I would just rub her head in the sweet spot and whisper just what I would do to her and her body then she would be putty in my hands"

Clea didn't seem to mind as she giggle lightly before the two went into a comfortable silence for a few seconds until she change the topic for a bit "I see that you and Ororo are getting quite cozy with one another"

All Naruto did was raise an eyebrow with amusement on his face as he said to her "oh, is my loving wife trying to hook me up with a certain weather goddess?"

She smacks his arm playfully and said "oh you, you know what I mean after all you were always thick headed when it comes to love, creator knows that you could be blind from things like this"

Naruto chuckle once again before kissing the top of her head and said "yes dear, creator knows I need both your guidance to help me point out those stuff and not counting on the fact that you and Shizuka need help in taming me in the bed"

He got yet another playful swat to the arm as the two waited for Alexia to come down from the ride and Clea said with a light blush "not here you idiot" the two shared a light laugh until Alexia headed towards the two before being led around by the little girl to another store. They didn't stop talking though as Clea ask "so what do you think your apprentice is doing now?"

He smirks at her for a bit before he answered her "knowing her, having the time of her life"

(With Irene)

Spinning her staff a little, Irene slam the butt of it down hard causing a shockwave of epic proportions which sent a group of Hollows flying back from the attack. She had a semi-bored look on her face as she saw the fallen Hollows before her along with the two she was facing, one of them was the one that was in her master's home who she had driven out while the other was nothing much to her as she felt nothing but disgust the moment she laid eyes on him

The other guy is a tall and thin male Arrancar. He has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead, with two thin lines missing hair on the left side of his head and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance; His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform as instead of a normal jacket, he wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with two running to each side of his chest and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away while also wearing white gloves; his face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform

She could tell that this person was truly sick in her mind despite just looking at his face which is now contorted in anger because she didn't even let him speak a word from the start of the battle until now

Before anyone could continue the battle on the ceiling of the room they were in came crashing down in the middle of them which kicked up a lot of dust, hindering vision for a moment before a giant person came flying out of there and slam himself right into the ground before the two Hollows. It was then Irene wave her hand a little to clear out the dust, once it was cleared everyone there could see the blond sorceress standing there with one of her feet on someone's head while in her right hand was a single backsword and the other was gripping the head of another Hollow

The blond seemed just as bored as she held the Hollow in her hand right in front of her before letting go so she could give him a wicked roundhouse kick that sent the Hollow crashing right into a nearby wall. Irene just calmly walks towards her before stopping right next to her before the red head ask "so I take it you had fun?"

All she got was her making a che sound before she answered her "please, the big guy over there was good and all but even then he's pathetic as his power over time is at best A-rank level and that's just me being nice"

The two then turn to see the giant of a man that was sent flying early on getting up; the Hollow has the appearance of an elderly man, with a white mustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, he is of a fair size; he wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining, short sleeves, and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wristband on both wrists, and a belt consisting of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Overall, he resembles a barbarian lord

He was also bleeding heavily from a lot of places as the Hollow glare at the blond who could look like she could care less as he disappear in a burst of speed, he then appeared right behind them with his axe mid-swing ready to decapitate the two

The two didn't even need to move as the blond click her teeth and one second later the man was sent back towards the two Hollows with twice as more wounds and his arm that held the axe was suddenly decapitated when it landed next to the two sorceresses

Irene only had this to say "well Mavis did order you to come here, who know maybe that so called Aizen fellow would actually be worth fighting"

The blond only sigh for a bit as she hefted her sword onto her shoulder and then said "fine, let's kill these losers and go already"

It was then the three Hollows knew that they weren't going to see the next day

(With Naruto)

The three were now riding in the spinning cups with all of them having fun and laughing all the way. The three were now having a good time with Clea holding onto a white dragon plushy and Alexia holding onto a Kuriboh shape plushy and having the time of their life

After the ride the three of them were laughing it off as the walk down the carnival with Clea and Alexia enjoying some cotton candy. Deciding they had enough for a bit, Naruto suggested to go home which Alexia protested cutely until her yawning was an indication for them to leave

Instead of just teleporting there though the family of three decided to walk back home with Alexia sleeping onto Naruto's arms as they all enjoy the tranquil city for the walk back. Along the way they manage to garner some looks from the civilians but none of it with any evil intent, they were enjoying the scenery when all of a sudden explosion rang out through the entire city

The noise from the explosions manage to wake Alexia up and she started looking around a little scared while wondering what was going on. The two mystic users didn't react much as they seem to be looking at something heading towards them, when it got close enough Clea just raise her hand up and there she stopped an oncoming Ironman shape missile that would have hit them if they didn't stop it

She then set the Armored Avenger down properly for a bit and he uncovered his face and decided to speak to the two "oh hey Strange, nice weather we're having huh"

Despite the situation Naruto couldn't help but quip out "yeah, falling billionaire in a suit of armor, must be some day. So mind telling who or what knock your shiny butt towards us?"

Alexia giggle a little at what the blond just said while Clea smack him on the head for saying stuff like that in front of Alexia. Tony just sheepish laugh a little as he answered his question "ummm well, you could say that we've had a little visitor from space and we've had a little of a fallout on the negotiations"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at it all before he decided to ask with humor lace in his tone "so do you want help or not?"

Before Tony could answer though was when his communicator in his suit came online and a very angry female voice came out of there "STARK, GET BACK HERE NOW WE NEED HELP NOW"

That was when the communication ended and Tony look back at the amuse family of three and he couldn't help but sheepishly said "maybe"

The Sorcerer Supreme shook his head a little with amusement before turning towards his wife and asked her "so do you want me to take this or..."

He got his answer when Clea peck him on the cheek and answered him "I'll do it, it has been a while and I've always wanted to fight an alien"

He gave her a warm smile before turning towards Alexia and playfully asks her "want to watch the big mean alien being beaten up by mama"

She nodded it enthusiastically and said "ya come on dad, let's go see mama beat that mean alien"

That was another thing that happen for Alexia as she takes to calling Naruto dad while Clea, Shizuka and funnily enough Ororo mom or mama at times. They didn't mind as Nauto knows that stuff like this was bound to happen but all of them were up and happy for it all so they didn't mind her calling them that

Tony seemed grateful for the help as he radioed back telling them he's got backup coming and quickly told the two mystic users where to go before taking off with his jets. The two mystic users didn't even need to bat an eye as the three quickly teleported there with their magic, when they got there they weren't surprise that it was close to a battleground as Naruto caught Ms Marvel with his free arm when she came flying towards them

The three look at the slightly wounded Ms Marvel before turning their attention towards the small group of aliens gathered right in front of the UN building. There were only four odd one out among the small group there and they figured that the biggest among them was the boss or something while the other in the purple cape was the second in command, next was an alien with yellow highlights while the last one being green highlights on his armor

It was then the group notice the four there as Clea turn to her husband and asked him "how bad do you want me to destroy them?"

The blond hummed in thought for a moment before answering her "nothing too much that'll scare or scar anyone who isn't above 18"

All he got was a nod before Clea use her magic to change into her battle outfit, she didn't even hesitate when she started to walk up towards the aliens without any fear. The first to attack was the one in the purple cape as he conjure up a blaster in his right arm and started firing at her, the laser barely made it through her as a force field defended her from the blast

In retaliation she lifted the alien into the air with her magic before flinging said alien into the sky without so much as batting an eye. That was all they needed as the one in yellow attacked her by charging right into her, Clea raise an eyebrow for a bit before forcing the alien to stop dead cold in his tracks right in front of her.

She didn't even hesitate as she use her magic on her feet before giving the alien a wicked kick to the chin, sending the alien barreling right through a building and into the skies. The bigger alien among them narrowed his eyes before firing a giant laser from his hammer right at her, she countered with a blast of her own as she fired a magic right at the laser

The two attack met fiercely in the middle as the two try to overpower one another but Clea had a slight smirk on her face as she magically fired a pillar of earth right into the alien's chest, stunning him a little which in turn made him stop his attack and for Clea's to slam right into him hard

She didn't stop there as she made a hologram clone appear behind the alien and fired its own attack right into his back, sending him right back into Clea who kick him right in the gut with her foot.

Afterwards the alien's face met the ground hard when Clea hammer fist him down hard with her hands. That didn't stop the alien though as he tried to sweep her legs with her hammer but Clea flew up to avoid it before she did a somersault and hammer kick the alien back down to eat dirt

On the sidelines was Naruto who was sitting in mid air along with Alexia were now watching Clea kicking ass and taking names while munching on some snacks that the blond sorcerer conjure up, next to them was a now wide awake Ms Marvel who was slightly in shock at how the Kree were being manhandled by a single person where she herself had a lot of trouble with even with The Hulk, Captain America and Ironman here

She saw the Sorceress of the Dark Dimension skid backwards with her arms as shields blocking the laser before jumping out of the way when the Kree tried to attack her with his hammer. She retaliated by using her magic to fire out a magic dragon attack that struck him dead-on, Clea didn't let up on the attack as she lifted the ground underneath the alien and sent him flying into a building

The one with the purple cape manage to return and tried a sneak attack but all he got was two giant walls appearing on both sides before said walls slam into him hard. She didn't even need to look as she quickly put up a force field to block a downward attack by the hammer wielding Kree alien

Ms Marvel couldn't help but wonder just what in the world is she as she looks back towards the two who were sipping on some drinks as the fight continues on. It was then Alexia turn towards Naruto and suddenly ask him "hey dad, when is Aunt Irene gonna visit again?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle since during her time here Irene had tried everything possible to ask Alexia call her big sis instead of aunt but the little girl didn't budge no matter what, he ruffled her hair a little before he said to her "I think she'll be busy for a while but don't worry princess I'm sure she'll be done soon so she can visit you again"

(Seireitei)

Kisuke Urahara had seen many things in his time, be it his time as a shinigami or a so called humble candy store owner, but if one would ask him right now about the situation he was in then he would say that this was probably the oddest thing that he has ever seen

That was because here he was right now, in a seiza position in the middle of the Captain's Assembly Hall along with the rest of the other current captains who were also in a seiza aside from Zakarai as the behemoth of them man is lying on a bed in a full on body cast, if that wasn't enough for him to think that this was weird then the fact that there was a blond child sitting at the captain commander's place with an annoyed look on her face that promise pain to probably everyone there

Next to her was something that took almost all his will power not to laugh at since the fact that the man who was hailed as the strongest shinigami and also captain commander was in a very interesting position. The old man was in some sort of contraption that covered nearly his entire body which forced him to his knees while his arms were forced to point right behind him and the bottom part of his face was clap shut

He was lucky that he didn't bring Yourichi because if he did then he could tell that she was going to laugh her ass off to the point of suffocation. He would have too if it wasn't for the fact that she was glaring at him too, he was told to shut it as the girl before him was waiting on someone while she was methodically reading in his mind probably every report from every division in Seireitei

It was then a portal opened up right behind him and from there he could see two beautiful women stepping out from there, the two looked a little ruffled up but in fine condition with the blond haired one holding a very familiar head in her hand

He couldn't help but have his jaw drop in shock as he saw her tossing the head of Aizen right in front of the girl, she barely took a single glance at the decapitated head of the traitor before she said to them "did you at least spare the ones that you were ask to?"

The blond just huff lightly while the red head decided to answer her "yes, along with a small number of others but other than that everyone else is dead"

Now everyone there had shocked look on their faces at the declaration since they had literally delivered the head of Aizen right onto their laps. He shook his head a little when he saw that the red head gave her something very familiar to him, because in her hand was the very thing he had spend most of his life creating as the red head handed the Hōgyoku to her

The girl before him examine the Hōgyoku for a moment before turning her attention towards him with a dark look on her face as she said to him "now, you and I are going to have a nice little chat about this little thing over here"

It was there Kisuke swallow a hard lump in his throat as he wondered if he was going to get out of this alive

(Naruto)

A portal suddenly open up within the confines of Naruto's home and from there the family of three walked out of there without a care in the world as Naruto and Alexia laugh a little at something, Clea on the other hand just huff lightly while she was checking her nails. She looks a little ruffled with her hair slightly out of place in certain areas and her clothing having a few dark spots and bluish blood here and there

Other than that she seemed relatively fine as she took Alexia into her arms and said to him "I'm going to clean myself and Alexia, have fun and don't scar the new guest too much"

All she got was a small chuckle from the blond as the sorceress headed off with Alexia in tow, the Sorcerer Supreme then started to head up the stairs of his mansion until he reach the library. From there he could see the dark skin woman that invaded his home two days ago calmly reading a book in hand while sitting on a nearby chair

Though she wasn't alone as there were three more people with her and from the looks of it they were arguing with each other. They stop the moment he got close and quickly tense up for a fight, he was slightly amuse at them since he saw them having bandages in a lot of areas and he could tell that they were just barely healed

Despite that they were ready to fight him but he didn't mind that as with a wave of his hand, three more chairs suddenly appeared right beneath them, forcing the three to sit down before conjuring up a chair for him and took a seat right in front of them. He cross his legs a little and put both his hands on top of them before giving them a sweet yet dangerous smile that made them stiffen up a little as he said to them

"Let's talk shall we"

(Elsewhere)

In the dark confines of a warehouse, a figure slowly emerges from the shadows among the crates and shows itself to be Captain America. Looking around, The First Avenger sees that everything is all clear and quiet, making him reach for a device that lay upon one of the crates. He switch the device on before he started to talk "we need to step up our timetable, because the Kree are coming"

The First Avenger then slowly morph into a hideous green creature with a protruding chin on his face before he switch off the device in his hand. He was about to leave the place when suddenly he felt something entering his body, from there his entire body went stiff and his mind went dull as was shown in his eyes that became dull and lifeless as though it was nothing more than a mere shell

It was there the person who did this came forth from the shadows, the person was of African descendent wearing a black suit with white lines designing it. He had a giant streak of white hair in the middle of his head while the sides remain black; on his waist he wore a green sash with a sting that held an assortment of small skulls and also carrying a staff in hand

He took one look at the fake Captain America for a moment before he voice to himself "it seems master was right concerning the foul aura he saw in Captain America and by the looks of it, it would seemed that this creature has allies in other places. I must bring this matter to him so the council may know what is going on and maybe try to stop the oncoming storm that might befall Earth"

He then open up a portal and there he along with the posses fake Captain America entered it, leaving no trace of either behind as the moon slowly darkens by the clouds surrounding it all

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut so nothing much I could address here so**

 **Rate and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and for all another chapter enjoy**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Xavier's mansion next day)

"HAHAHAHA WEEEE..."

Those were the cries of joy from one Alexia as she rides around on a beautiful colored fairy like dragon in the backyard of the mansion. She wasn't alone as a few kids around her age were also enjoying the ride despite being only a just a few feet off the ground

Off to the side was Shizuka who was giggling at their antics while sipping some tea, next to her was the Enchatress as she was drag to this place by the bubbly Kyuubi. The blond sorceress of Asgard merely huff lightly before she told Shizuka "why must I be drag along for your pleasure vixen?"

Shizuka just look at her with a small glint in her eyes as she answered her "come on Amora, you've been doing nothing but being emo most of the time so I thought you actually enjoy some limited freedom with good old me"

The Enchantress scoff for a moment before voicing out her opinion "I would prefer not to be here associating with the likes of you while being chained like a mere dog"

All she got in return was a chuckle from the Kyuubi, making her turn to look at her before Shizuka said to her "oh, would you rather be sent into oblivion by Odin and be forever trap there until you lose yourself into madness?"

That made her grimace slightly as she knew that Odin would do it if only so that another more fitting punishment was shown to him. By rights she would have been executed for her crimes because of a mere crush on the thunderer, thinking back now the sorceress wondered just why she was so fixated on him all the time. Sure he was strong and powerful but he was also boisterous and loud at times, she wondered if the reason she was fixated on him was similar to the red head here in the mansion was towards the one wearing glasses all the time

She shook her head out of those thoughts for a few moments as she notice the knowing look in Shizuka's eyes before she snap at her with a slight blush on her face "What!?"

All she got was a very feral grin on her face as Shizuka said to her "oh you know, you finally realizing that you having poor choices like the red head here in the mansion"

She frown at her for a moment before she said to her "and how would you know that you vixen, you probably bedded thousands of men without batting an eye"

Shizuka didn't mind it at all as she simply said "sure back before I was sealed into a human's body for the past century or so"

The Kyuubi notice the confuse look on her face so she decided to elaborate the latter part of her life prior to her current one, from living as she liked until she was under the control of a maniac and then being sealed into a person and from there her life being sealed into another until her current host

She only gave out bits and pieces of Naruto's life in the village but nothing else as Shizuka thought that Naruto would be the one to tell her that instead when she becomes her next harem sister. Oh, she knew something was up with Amora considering her love life and she didn't mind playing cupid with her while Clea handles her end with Ororo

Amora frown a little at what she heard but she wasn't going to simply side with her just like that, she sympathsize for Shizuka living a life like that but in no way she was going to be crying over it so easily but she decided to at least try to make most of it. After all if the being before her could be free after so long of entrapment then maybe she could to if she abide her time

It was then though an ax suddenly cut through the space right in front of the two before it drag down on itself to open up a portal and from there a hulking behemoth of a man walked out of there. Amora's eyes widen ever so slightly at the man and her hopes of being free was close until the man look back towards Shizuka who didn't seem all that nervous right in front of him

Amora thought he was going to attack her but all he did was nodded towards her before he went and stood next towards Amora who had a shock look on her face. Seeing the look Shizuka decided to explain to her "if you must know your Executioner here wanted to set you free but we decided that we rather avoid having a troublesome fight with him so we struck a deal, as long as you serve your scentence without any trouble then we will set you free BUT with certain limitations so you don't get any funny ideas. He agreed to it so long as he could be your bodyguard as usual BUT should he try anything funny like freeing you before that time comes then you and he will be put for death with extreme prejudice"

The Enchantress didn't like that one bit but she had no choice but to abide it if only so that she doesn't meet her end so soon though she would say on the bright side that she had someone that she could confine in personally even if he doesn't speak much. She decided it wasn't enough to warrant her to whine about it as she was treated fairly in their home so she held her tongue for now, still she had to ask "so where is the Sorcerer Supreme anyways? I haven't seen him since breakfast"

All she got from the Kyuubi was a small shrug as she answered her "he's in a meeting right now with the other Magister Magi in light of a certain matter regarding a mutual friend"

(With Naruto)

Walking through a pair of giant doors, the Sorcerer Supreme headed towards a seat before he sat down on it. The room he was in was as big as city hall itself as at both sides of the room were filled with an assortment of people there all mumbling and conversing with each other, the seat he was in was in front of a semi circular desk where four other seats were there, two on each side of his own seat with all of them being taken

On his right was Mavis as she waited for the whole thing to start while the others were somehow shrouded by a veil of shadows with only hints of their faces being shown but not enough for a full on recognition

Once he was there the Sorcerer Supreme then raise his hand up for all to see, letting them know to quiet down for a moment. Once all of them there had settled down was when Naruto started to speak first "now the reason I have called this meeting is because I have slight troubling news"

That caught everyone's attention for a few moments as the blond continued on "some of you have heard of the alien incursion that happen just yesterday but it seems that another species of aliens have invaded earth but this one is using more subtle means to do so"

He motion towards the door on the opposite end and from there it opened up to show the the fake Captain America being brought towards him by the person the caught him yesterday. The man nodded for a bit before forcing the alien on his knees before chains appeared from the ground and wrap themselves around the alien, binding him there for a bit before screens appeared right in the middle of the room which allowed everyone there to look at it

There murmurs started to be heard as the people there whisper to each other until Naruto said outloud "QUIET!"

The mumblings quickly stop right then and there, making everyone there go into silence for a moment which allowed the Sorcerer Supreme to continue on "From what we have gathered, the alien has mostly infiltrated the ranks of The Avengers, SHIELD, Fantastic Four while also in places like AIM and Hydra"

He then motion for the person standing next to the alien who in turn nodded before putting his hand on its head, there it force the alien's head back and forcing images to appear from his mind for everyone there to see various images of heroes, villains and other people alike as themselves for a moment before all of them morph into similar forms as the fake Captain America

The screen then showed a female version of the alien dress in a white and dark blue leotard along with a pair of domino mask. There Naruto continued to speak "we had gathered that she is the queen of these aliens and from what we know these are the only places that they had infiltrated, that does not mean though that it is just these places we should look out for."

The murmurs grew louder but for a few moments until order was called once again by the Sorcerer Supreme, making them silent once more before he spoke "don't fret, true they may be able to copy some powers to an extent but the only thing they can't copy is their aura so I advise some of you all to brush up on your aura detection because most of you all will be sent to places of interest that they would use and scan for any traces of them and if found eliminate them quickly and quietly with prejudice"

All of them there nodded for a bit before Naruto then continued on with his plan "now then, next would be trying to save all those currently being held by the aliens" the screen then showed a picture of Jupiter as Naruto started to address the people there "now this is where those currently being capture are held in, the ship is well hidden but with a little help from our new friend here we have determine that the ship is cloaked but we have a precise location on it and that is where we will strike"

Some of them whisper a little and despite that Naruto continued on "now not all of you will go as I have assign this to the European Magister Magi who I hope will at least try to restrain himself, right"

He look to his left which showed a big person next to him, the shadows cover most but one could see the sparkling grin that he sported with a white beard. He chuckle a little for a moment before he said to him "come on now, where's the harm in letting loose a little"

All he got was a deadpan stare from the Sorcerer Supreme before the bond said to him "I think a few villages along with the association building would say otherwise when you send those two apprentices of yours"

All he got was a boisterous laughter from the man as he then said to him "fine, fine, I'll make sure that I get the more discreet of my mages to handle the mission so don't worry about it"

The blond sorcerer just shook his head a little before he said to him "right, by the way did you punish the ones from the London's Sorcière of the Mystic Arts?"

The man chuckle a little before answering the Sorcerer Supreme "hehe done, though that was a little harsh don't you think? I mean the kid's only ten years old"

All he got in return was a scoff from the blond before Naruto said to him "they decided to label him as a prodigy and made him graduate early, after that in all their infinite wisdom decided to send the kid to an all girls school of all places and not even one day later he expose the world of magic to a civilian albeit said civilian has a somewhat secret identity somewhat poorly hidden mind you and from there he's been slowly gathering a small harem of his own students. I swear to the creator that if it wasn't for the fact that I recognize almost every entity known here I would have sworn that someone out there is making a movie of his life, of which I have no doubt that you have already recorded am I right"

All he got was another bout of laughter from the man as he answered him "guilty as charged, hell I almost tempted to send my two apprentice there just to see what kind of trouble they will give him or maybe my granddaughter"

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head as he knew the man's pension for antics for amusement as he then address the people there "now that what we needed to discuss is done, all of you go back to your posts and await further instruction and as for our guest here. Brother Voodoo please escort the alien back to the Avengers Mansion with his memory wiped clean and leave no trace of our involvement here, time is of the essence and we have the element of surprise here and I will not waste it"

Everyone there seem to agree with the idea as the ones aside from Naruto and the four sitting on both sides of him left, leaving just the five of them there for a moment until Naruto spoke out first to Mavis "so I take it that the problem with the shinigami has been handled properly"

Mavis nodded for a moment before pulling out a bluish-purple orb and presented to the people there before she started describing what the orb was about and by the end of it all Naruto had to hold back a groan as he massage his temples before saying "I swear its because of jackasses like those idiots in Seireitei are the reason that the world keeps getting itself into trouble every hour of the week and need others to clean up the mess"

The four sympathize with the blond as they had too a lot of situations that needed them to clean up messes that should have been cleaned up by the people that supposedly handles them.

They all then discuss other things for about an hour or so before ending the meeting for today, the blond sorcerer lean back on his seat and sigh to himself as the rest had gone back to their places as he thought back to some of the stuff in the meeting and wondered just why did he even take up the mantle

He shook his head for a bit and was about to get up from his seat when suddenly a small blob like thing descended right in front of it before it disappear on itself and showed a small white rabbit like creature with a red gem on its forehead and eyes that seem to be close

Naruto gave the creature a small smile on his face as he said to it "Mokona, how're you buddy?"

The creature now named Mokona didn't seem happy at all as it barrel right into the Sorcerer Supreme and started babbling out to him "NARUTO, BIG TROUBLE, VERY BIG TROUBLE"

Naruto was a little confuse at why Mokona was reacting like this so he grab him with his arms and look right at his face and said to it "Mokona calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what's gotten you so rattle up"

Mokona took a few calming breaths for a few moments until the bunny like creature started to speak again "Naruto big trouble, Mokona saw something bad when Mokona went to visit your world"

Naruto's eyes widen a little before they harden ever so slightly as he said "talk"

Mokona nooded for a moment before he started to explain "Mokona decided to go to your world and look at the sights for a bit until Mokona headed to Suna where Mokona suddenly heard explosions all around there and when Mokona got there, Mokona could see the person that was your friend Gaara being taken away on a big white bird with someone on top of it and Mokona also saw that someone wearing make up was grunting in pain while another person who was small but big disappear right before Mokona and Mokona thinks that something bad might happen to your friend"

It was there Naruto's eyes were wide with shock for a moment before he said to Mokona "how long was he taken?"

Mokona thought about it for a moment before it said to him "Mokona thinks it has been about two maybe three days at most since travelling through different dimensions can have different timezone but Mokona thinks it should be around that long"

Naruto just look on at Mokona for a few seconds before putting the rabbit like creature down onto the desk before he said to him "Mokona, I want you to send a message to my wives and Wong that I might be late for a while"

The bunny like creature look confuse for a bit before he ask "what would Mokona tell them?"

Naruto close his eyes for a bit before he turn around and started to walk towards an open portal, just before he step in fully he turn his head to look at Mokona and said to it "to show a couple of fools what happens when you attack my friend"

That was all Mokona heard before the Sorcerer Supreme walked right into the portal with fury in his eyes

(In a cave somewhere)

"Well then, now lets finish this before trouble comes" said a blond man as he along with another person were right in front of a red haired male and from the looks of things they seem to be extracting something from said male

All he got was a small grunt from his partner for a moment there as they wanted to finish this before reinforcement arrives to save the red head, they were only a few hours at most away from extracting what they needed from him

They thought themselves to be in the clear when suddenly they all felt the ground shake a little, the two still stood firm but were confuse as to what cause it until a second one happen and then a third which made the blond said outloud "okay what the heck is going on, I thought we left Suna crippled and no way their gonna get help from Konoha and even then they're still far out"

His partner answer him truthfully "I don't know but I don't like this at all, let's hope whoever it is won't make it here by the time we finish extracting the Shukaku"

It was then though a voice echoed throughout the cave "too bad because I'm already here"

The two only had a moment to widen their eyes before both of them were being blown back by an invisable force. Once there, the red head that was lying on the ground was being levitated for a moment before it was pulled towards the source, cutting off the extraction as the two got back up to see what had happen

Who they saw was a blond with a small bang covering his right eye with a thin ponytail at the back, he had cerulean blue eyes that showed restrain rage and fury with a black coat with red tribal markings all over it along with a golden necklace on his neck

There he was, Naruto S. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme and it was there the two will then feel the might of the man who was hailed as the strongest mystic user in centuries

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, okay yes he's back in the Elemental Nation now and yes this is gonna be a small start for his old life to catch up to him but I won't tell you any more than this so**

 **Rate and Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am soooooo sorry for updating sooner but my job is holding me back from writing and I apologize for that so here I give you two chapters so let's get to the reviews first before we get right down to it eh**

 **Guest: could you be slightly more specific because I don't understand the question and as for the last one yes and you'll see them soon**

 **PocketDuelMonsters: let me think on that and I'll get back to you because there are a few kinks to work out**

 **UnsanMusho: meh fifty-fifty, I try to make it trying to even it out but that's a little hard**

 **Anyways let's get down to it so here are the next two chapters of the series**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Elsewhere)

Rushing pass the trees of the forest were a group of six people, one was an elderly woman with black eyes and lavender coloured hair tied in a bun wearing a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top. Next to her was a girl with sandy blond hair tied into four ponytails as she wore a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. While she retains a red sash tied around her waist, she now sports fingerless black gloves and wears her forehead protector on her forehead.

Trailing behind them were four other people with one having defying gravity silver hair along with a half facemask wearing a standard jounin outfit consisting of a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand

Behind him was a teen with pink hair girl wearing a a red top with the same design as qipao dress along with black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors. Next to her was a male with black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint tied into what some would call a ducks butt, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this usual attire with many small belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs along with a blue-clothed forehead protector

Lastly was another female where a lot of people woul take notice of as she was starting to grow into a beauty. She had he had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes along with red hair tied up in a high ponytail with a forehead protector with strands at the sides of her face which have two faint whisker like marks on each side. Her attire consisted of a standard Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves

All of them were headed towards a single direction with only the first two seemingly determined to get there a little faster as the two push their bodies to the limit

The blond look back towards the four with a scowl on her face as she bark out to them "Hurry the hell up, if we don't make it to my brother in time then I will personally make sure hell will rain over Konoha"

Among the four only the raven haired visibly scoff and then retorts to her "Hmph, you should be glad that we even wanted to help your pathetic brother of a Kazekage."

All he got was a snort from the blond as she said to him "don't make me laugh Uchiha, you know as well as I do that the only reason you're here is because that so called greatest village of yours needs our help more than we need yours"

The raven haired scowled lighty and was about to give a retort but a glare from the silvered haired man was enough for him to back down temporarily though he knew that it wasn't going to last long before another spat was gonna happen soon, all of them traverse the tree branches towards their destination

it didn't take long for all of them to reach what seemed to be a cave with a moat around it, the team stopped for a bit as they all saw something odd because there was nothing there to stop them as the entrace to the cave seemed to be forcefully open somehow, evident by the cracks surround the entrace as though someone had entered it using a tremendous show of force

Cautiously, all of them approach the cave entrance for a bit when suddenly all of them jumped back as the cave exploded outwards and a figure skid across the water while another landed to a kneel.

The team landed just outside of the lake as they all saw two members of a certain organization that they were told to look out for, they could see one of them phanting hard as the blond tried to get up while off to the side was a red head already on his feet but they could see that his body had cracks all over with a few places having small chunks of his body being gone

The team tense up for a fight until they notice that the two's attention wasn't on them, looking towards where their line of sight was when they saw someone walking out of the dust. From there all of them saw a person with blond hair tied into a thin ponytail with cerulean blue eyes that showed dertermination and grit, he wore a black clothing with red tribal markings all over and hanging from his neck was a golden necklace. For some reason the blond walking out of there felt famliar to some of the team but shrug it off for the moment

They could tell that something was up between the three but before any one of them could say anything was when the blond standing before them said first "have to admit, I'm impress" he then started to clap though they could tell it had a slight mocking tune in it as he continued on "you guys sure live up to your S-rank missing nin status. Not a lot of guys I know that are human could take that much punishment" He looks towards the red head for a bit before he corrected himself "well, actual humans anyways"

The two look at each other for a moment and as though they shared a silent agreement with each other, they strike.

The blond quickly created a flock of white birds from his hands and swarm him while the red head called upon a wooden puppet where it opened it's mouth to send out a cloud of black stuff that turned into pikes sent flying towards him

The blond standing before them just look at the attacks with an amuse look on his face as he said to them "it still intrigues me about how shinobi here could create so many kinds of jutsus that can be so diverse yet still in a way specific at the same time"

None of the attacks even manage reach him as all of them slam itselves right into an invisable shield, negating anything that would cause harm towards him. The attack stop for a moment as the two look on at their failed attack on the blond, who just looks at them with a mixture of boredom and amusement at their attacks

It was there the blond looks at them before holding out his palm towards them and simply said "my turn"

From there a giant circle appeared in the air before two giant blue dragons surged forth towards the two. Their face didn't have any look of shock but they reacted by jumping out of the way, instead of just heading straight on though the dragons themselves seperated and started chasing the two

Thinking quickly, the blond managed to create two of his own kind of dragons and sent them right the attacking dragons. All of them met and there the four dragons met and then exploded violently, causing a shockwave that everyone there felt which made them use their chakra to stick to the ground so they don't get blown away

The shockwave quickly ended, making them look on as they saw the three people just looking on at each other impassively though they could tell that the blond fighting the two was actually bored for some reason. Each one of them had arious degree of thoughts running through their minds

 _"Just who is this guy, he's actually beating two members of the Akatsuki from the looks of it"_ were some of the thoughts of the majority

 _"That power, I must have it and he will give it to me so I could kill him"_ that was the brooding thoughts of the raven haired teen

 _"Who is this guy and why does he feel familiar to me"_ thought the red head as she unconsciously clucth something on her neck

The two members of the so called Akatsuki on the other hand just look on at their attacker with hints of worry which was funny considering that they were S-ranked missing nin but even they could tell that he was something beyond their league

The red head then suddenly opened up his chest and from there a scroll somehow appeared from his body connected by blue strings. He then unleashed whatever was in the scroll, in this case it was about a hundred or so puppets held by the blue strings, all of them were similar in appearance as they wore red cloak

His partner on the other hand somehow created clones of himself from white clay while also creating a giant bird for him to fly on as his clones got ready for a fight

The blond before them just simply smirk for a bit as he said to them "well this does bring back some memories but sad to say I am going to end things here"

From there everyone had their eyes widen in shock as they saw portals appearing behind the blond where weapons of all kinds slowly emerged, from the dullest of swords and spears to more exotic types like scythes and hailberds

The weapons were plentlyful as they covered the sky itself, everyone there couldn't help but shiver lightly as they could feel the power from some of the weapons and they could tell that there was more than meets the eye

No words could be said as the two quickly sent out their army towards the blond without any hesitation, the blond on the other hand just gave a small smirk when all of a sudden the weapons shot forth like a tsunami with the speeds of a bullet

The puppets tried to weave and dodge wave after wave of it all but in the end it was futile as if one ddges one then it would get skewered by four more. The clones did fare any better as they were aso skewered by the wave of weapons before each one of them exploded one by one

The red head had somehow manage to get behind him mid way into turning him into a shiskabob, all he got was an invisable shield protecting the blond. The red head barely had anytime to react as a blood red spear pierce his chest, normally a normal human being would be coughing blood right now but the red head had long since discarded his humanity

He would have attack again but he was pulled towards the blond by the spear and was suddenly flung right into the bird where the red head's partner was. The red head manage to realign himself in mid air so he could land on top of the bird, it didn't last long as both of them bailed from the bird where a moment later a giant bolt of lightning disintergrated the bird in one fell swoop

The blond couldn't help but curse as he said to his partner "who the hell is this guy?"

The red head didn't react as much as he answered him "I don't know, but we need to get out of here now"

The blond nodded but they could do nothing when all of a sudden a sword pierce itself right into the back of the blond, it took a second for the blond to feel it before he cough a glob of blood from his mouth

"Shit"

He only had time to curse one last time before the sword glowed brightly until

 ***BOOOOOOOMMMMMM***

The red head was sent flying from the shockwave of the explosion, forcing him to brace for impact as he saw his partner go out with a big boom. He landed to a kneel before jumping back to avoid a blast the detroyed where he stood moments ago

He look up to see someone descending upon him and reacted by firing a torrent of flames right at the figure. The flames reach their mark but it wasn't enough as the flames that was meant to hurt the figure simply disperse them like it was nothing as twin blades would have biseceted the red head if he didn't move

He tried to retaliate with his blades but all of them were parried by twin swords, one black as the abyss itself while the other as white as the very clouds above.

He raise his palm out and fired of a stream of pressurize water towards the attacking blond who weaved out of the way as he then started to chant

 **"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm"**

The red head lean back to dodge two thrown blade before jumping out of the way from a stomp, he then raise his blades up to block two more blades being thrown right at him as the blond continued on

 **"Our strength rips the mountains"**

He summoned four more blades and willed them to stab the red head's feet, the red head barely showed anything more than annoyance as he tried to rip the blades out from his leg

 **"Our swords split the water"**

A foot connected on his chest before the red head was sent flying back from the sheer force that rip apart the ground behind him. The red head manage to get back up to his feet and using that and his blades, he manage to stop his momentum just enough for him to see the blond standing befre him as he summoned out dozens of blades

 **"Our names reach the imperial villa"**

He couldn't react in time as the blades desended upon him, all of them struck in places that would normally be fatal to any normal person but all he did was grunt in annoyance as he look up to see the blond tracing two more blades behind him

 **"The two of us cannot hold the heavens together"**

Taking an inhuman leap, the blond took to the skies as the blades he wielded glowed bright with power as the blades slowly grew bigger and longer till they look like a pair of wings from his prespective as he then saw the lond descending upon him

The red head knew that this was his end as he heard the blond shouted out

 **"Triple-Linked Crane Wings"**

The others couldn't help but look on in awe as they saw the blond destroying the red head in one fell swoop of his blades, tearing the red head apart into tiny little pieces which cause an explosion that rocked the area they were in

The explosion lasted for a few seconds as the shinobi there look into the dust that slowly but surely started to settle down, there all of them could see that the one standing at the end was the blond who held something in his hand as he held a contemplative look on his face for a moment before he kept what he was holding and started to head back into the cave

It was there the blond pigtails kunoichi said out to him "hey wait, where are you going?"

Everyone there saw the blond turn to look at her for a moment before answering her question "to fix what the old hag over there destroyed all those years ago"

All of them were confuse for a moment before all of them followed after him, they manage to catch up to him and there all of them saw him standing over the red head that the two were guarding moments ago.

Instinctively, the blond kunoichi grab something from her back as she said out to him "get away from my brother"

She was ignored however when the blond made the red head levitate up till he was about waist height, he then raise his hand for a bit and suddenly everyone there saw him creating seals and words in mid air. The old woman widen her eyes as she recognize the sign as the blond male then spoke out " _*scoff*_ what a joke, then again considering his father ordered you to create such a seal I'm not too surprise."

Waving his arm, the blond destroyed the seal before them, making the old lady's eyes widen even more and was about to shout out to him until a bigger seal appeared right before their very eyes. Her jaw slowly drop as she could see the compexity of it all and was amaze like the rest of shinobi as they look on in awe at seal slowly shifting and turning in tandum to the blond's will

"What is this, not even sensei could do a seal ike this" was the thought of the masked man

"Woah, I don't think even kaa-san could do a seal like this but how did he?" wondered the red head kunoichi as she and the rest saw him morph the seal before he slowly put the seal back onto the red head. Everyone there then had to shield their eyes as a giant bright light engulf the whole area they were in, the whole thing lasted for a few more seconds until the light slowly dimmed down for them to see

All of them slowly put down their eyes so they could allow their eyes to adjust for a bit, what they saw next was just as confusing as they then saw another person right before them. The new person is a dark-skinned, relatively muscular young man of average height with large, thick, brown hair that juts out wildly in every direction.

The guy wore thin light gold cloth tied around his neck and upper torso, leaving his bare chest and abdomen exposed, in lieu of a traditional shirt, as well as large, baggy, brown-colored trousers with an upper portion that is lighter in color. He accents this outfit with two large brown spherical earrings in both ears, intricately designed gold bracelets on each wrist, and gold bands on each of his biceps, and completes it with gold lock-in sandals and a golden scarf bearing an eye on the region covering his forehead

The guy groan for a bit as he said outloud "what the heck man, feel like I got my ass kick by Kyuubi back when we were kids"

It was there though he notice that he was in a cave and there were people there, his eyes wandered towards the red head floating in the air. His eyes widen for a bit before he shouted out "I'M FREE HAHAHAH OH SWEET KAMI I AM FREE"

He was about to go into celebration until the blond shut him down "you are only out of his body Shukaku and at best this is just temporary freedom"

The now named Shukaku turn towards the blond with a smirk on his face as he retorts to him "hah yeah right, may not look like it but I'm gonna tell you this blondie, I'm free and there is no way that I'm going back into him and that's that"

He barely took one step when all of a sudden he went stiff, unable to move his body until he felt something crawling up his skin. Looking down with his eyes, he widen them in shock as he saw what look like words starting to crawl up his skin where only a few seconds later he felt unimaginable pain shooting out all over his body

He would have scream but no sound could be made other than a grunt as he then heard the blond spoke out to him "do not think I free you of my own free will Shukaku, you are only free because **I** **ALLOW IT**. After all if I can free you then I can put you back in but this time I will make it painful and worse than what the old hag over there did and believe me, I will make sure than even when Gaara dies you will follow with him but it will be permanent"

To emphasize on it, he slowly but surely shrunk Shukaku bit by bit, making him widen his eyes in horror where he started to struggle. He wanted to curse but his mouth could barely move to say a word and was slowly shrinking while the blond held an impassive look on his face, it was there he realize that the blond was doing what he said out to do

The look on his face probably told the blond a thousand words as he suddenly could find his voice back

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT STOP I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO DO SO JUST STOP"

He stop shrinking the moment he said that before he return back to normal size before looking back at the blond with a hint of fear on his face, seeing that he was docile for now the blond then said to him "well looks like you can teach a new dog new tricks" the guy would have retort but fear made him silent as the blond continued on "now that I have your undivided attention Shukaku, now you could say that this right now is your parole"

He made his point as he allowed Shukaku to look at the seals surrounding him as the blond continued on "these seals will prevent you from doing harm onto innocent people and I do stress innocent here, as long as they hit you first then you can attack but not kill"

He stop for a bit to let the information sink in first before continuing on "next is that you will protect Gaara and his family not matter what understand"

The blond narrowed his eyes right at him, making Shukaku swallow a lump in his throat as he nodded with a hint of fear on his face while the blond then finish off his explanation "lastly is that is you do anything, and I mean anything that would bring harm to Gaara or his family and I swear to the creator I will hunt you down and tear you apart **PIECE BY PIECE** , do you understand"

Shukaku nodded his head so fast that you would have thought that he would have made whiplash before he was then release from his bindings by the blond. He slump to the floor for a bit as he rub his body after the slight ordeal he got by pissing the blond off a little before he said to him "so its either this or die right"

The look on his face was all that he needed to know before Shukaku said again "che, well at least this is a better deal than what I had for a long time so what the hell eh"

He could tell that the blond was not amuse at his attitude and that made Shukaku wisely shut up for a moment, the shinobi on the sidelines couldn't help but be stunned into silence at what just happen as they saw the blond doing something to the seal and somehow made a person appear from thin air.

The name though was unknown to them but before anyone could ask anything of him was when Gaara started to stir, groaning a little as he tried to stand up from his invisible bed so to speak. Seeing this the blond help him to steady himself as Gaara manage to stand upright properly, shaking his head a little he look at his surroundings for a moment until he laid eyes on a smirking blond

He had a confuse look on his face until he saw a small illusion right next to the blond from a person he thought went missing all those years ago and there he couldn't help but suddenly blurted out "Naruto?"

The name brought a bout of reactions from a lot of people there, the shinobi minus Shukaku and the old lady couldn't help but widen their eyes in shock at what Gaara just blurted out until they heard the blond chuckle for a bit as he then answered him

"Heh, yeah Gaara its me so what have you been up to Dattebayo"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, okay now truthfully this is a little down in my opinion but I'll let you guys be a judge of that so**

 **Rate and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**The next chapter people enjoy**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The moment Gaara said his name, everyone there nearly stood still in both shock and disbelief as the all minus the old lady look on at the blond before them. Naruto on the other hand didn't mind that as he gave the red head a friendly smile and said to him "so Gaara, how've you been?"

Gaara was the first to stutter out the words trying to form "N-Naruto but...what...how?"

All he got was a light chuckle from the Sorcerer Supreme as he answered him "that my friend is a very, very long story, why don't I tell you about it all over a cup of tea hm" That statement alone made the Kazekage even more curious about where his brother in all but blood had been

Though he didn't seem to mind too much as he gives the blond a nod before he and Naruto was about to walk out of the cave. It was there that everyone else snap out of their stupor and all of a sudden the masked man along with his group appeared right in the way of the two, even with such an appearance Naruto didn't do anything more than shake his head and said out to them "do you mind, I am catching up on times with my friend here"

The masked man didn't seem to be faze much as he said out to the blond "Naruto we need to you to come with us please"

Again, all Naruto did was shake his head a little and said to him "so I guess that's how desperate Konoha is huh"

He notice two of them flinch a little at what he just said while the other two could care less about the statement much as the masked man continued on "look Naruto, I know that you and Konoha didn't really leave on the best of turns but times have change now. Hokage-sama manages to recall the banishment order and you can come back to Konoha now, there's some people back there that really want to meet you"

All he got was a slight scoff as Naruto said to him "the Hokage huh, don't you mean the damiyo was the one who recall my banishment order before he decided to rip each and everyone from the council including your so called Hokage"

Once more the masked man flinch at the tone the blond was using before said blond put both hands behind his back and started to slowly walk towards them and continued on "did you really think I don't know what is going on Kakashi Hatake"

Again the masked man now named Kakashi couldn't help but grimace as he heard the blond keep on saying "Konoha has fallen throughout the years, every alliance have been all but burn, bridges broken and destroyed due to their arrogance and pride. Even the summons want nothing more then their destruction isn't that right Hatake"

Kakashi cringe even further as he remembered any and all summons aside from Anko's cutting off their ties with Konoha in general and only be allowed to be called in times of real all out war but even then only for defense when Konoha itself is being attack. Even more so when the damiyo found out about it when the other damiyo's cut all ties with them and demanded Konoha to answer why, once he found out why he lost all those alliances was when he literally explode right then and there and pratically ordered everyone there that they will allow Naruto to return along with cutting off 60% of their funds which hurt them even more along with the fact that their precious prize scroll has been stolen with all their jutsus inside puts a lot fear among the shinobi population that their enemies have already learn what is to be needed before using it to destroy Konoha

Now though, with the Akatsuki on the move along with Orochimaru gathering forces from minor villages and clans who had a beef with Konoha places them with their backs to the wall and nowhere to turn to puts them in a very, very tight situation. Retired shinobi being put back on the roster, children just graduated from the academy are practically being put on the frontlines at this moment with nothing more than the skin on their backs as any and all jounin senseis are being stretch so that they could return back with money despite being scarce right about now

Their last hope was bringing Naruto back but even then that reached a dead end as the toads have reach zip on their end but some speculate that they were hiding him though without proof none of them could call them out on it

So now here he was, trying to get him back for both professional and personal reasons but from the looks of things it seemed that the blond doesn't look like he wants to go back. It was there though the pink haired female screech out to them "look Naruto-baka, Konoha is your home so hurry up and let's go before I pound your face in"

All he gave was a slight scoff while shaking his head and said to her "even all these years all you have on your mind is the Uchiha, its a true wonder why did I even fall for you but then again I can thank your so called Sandaime for that"

All of them seemed confuse for a bit as the Sorcerer Supreme continued on "well it seemed that the Sandaime was scared for not only his own life but also the lives of the village when he saw the state of how grown men and women beating up a five year old kid, it was so harrowing enough that he decided to put a loyalty seal on me that forces me to fall in love to the person that he chooses and I guess Haruno's mother had a hand in this somehow"

He then conjure up a seal in mid air for all of them to see "the moment my master saw me, he quickly notice the seal and there he quickly dispell any and all seals that the Sandaime has put on me"

He looks on at the seal with a slight look of remembrance and disgust before dismissing it as he said out to them "so you tell me Haruno, why would I ever call that place my home?"

She didn't seem to like it as she cross her arms and said out to him "because you were born there and you should have been grateful for the Sandaime for letting you fall in love with me if only so that we could keep a monster like you in line"

He dismiss the seal for a moment before he retorts to her with a small smirk on his face "a monster huh, guess even now the fools that made up the so called council never knew the real truth about me do they?"

All of them there looked confuse at the statement before Naruto shook his head a little and said "nevermind, even now Konoha keeps secrets from their own people isn't that right Uchiha"

He looks towards the raven haired male who scowled for a bit as he said "what's that suppose to mean dope"

He didn't say much but the smirk on his face says it all which in turn made his scowl even more as Naruto then retorts to him "who knows, why don't you ask your masters Uchiha, then again I doubt they would want their precious little dog to bite back now would they"

That didn't sit well with him as the Uchiha growled a little and said even louder "I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL ME DOBE"

Again all he got was a smile that look like he knew everything and he was nothing more than a fool which in his mind is unacceptable as he believe himself to be the very best and no one else, with that in mind he roared in anger and in one move he was already in front of the blond with his blade in mid swing wanting to behead him

Like lightning the blond quickly disarm him with a glowing orange stick and struck him at the wrist, forcing him to drop his sword before being smack by the stick again right at the face which sent him flying back to his team. He manage to realign himself and landed but the force was enough to send him skidding until he stop, he looks back at Naruto with a slight glare on his face while the side of his mouth started leaking blood

Naruto on the other hand opened up the glowing stick in his hand and turn it into a fan and started fanning himself as he said to him with a slight amusement in his tone "guess nothing has change with this cursed team, a sensei who cares more for the dead and a perverts book, a girl that still hasn't gotten over her crush with only subpar abilities, a brooding fool that would sell his own kin if only so he could get and extra inch in height and me, the one who was banish just for doing a mission sent by the very council and Hokage herself, only thing that is different right here and now is that we have a new person here"

He took a peak towards the red head of the team before raising up his weapon to block a kick by the Uchiha before once again sending him flying backwards with so much as a ruffle before going back to fanning himself. All the raven haired male saw was red as he flip through a series of handsigns before shouting out

 **"FIRE STYLE: GRAND FIREBALL JUSTU"**

A giant fireball fired out from his mouth and headed towards him with a grand fury, Naruto didn't even look so much as faze at the oncoming fireball before with a slight wave of his fan and then

(Outside the cave)

 ***BOOOOOMMMMMMMM***

The attack that Naruto retaliated with sent the entire team flying outside the cave though all of them manage to land on their feet on the lake. There the Sorcerer Supreme walked out of there with a slow yet powerful stride in his step while still fanning himself as though he was the master and they were merely students

He stopped a few feet from them while still fanning himself as he said to them "if that is your idea of a reason for me to go back then I am glad that the village banish me, I would have probably ended up as some pet for the council that keeps saving whatever crisis they would have and probably did started"

There Kakashi decided to reason with him once more "Naruto, please just come with us, the village needs you, your home needs you right now, you would let innocent civilians die just for a misunderstanding?"

It was that statement alone that made Naruto slap the fan shut loud enough for everyone there to hear which made them startled for a bit. Naruto grip the top part of the fan with such intensively that if it were metal then people would hear it being crush or rip into pieces, the blond then look at them with a fury of emotions in his cold blue eyes as he asked him "home Hatake" that tone made the silver haired man shiver in slight fear as Naruto continued on "misunderstanding" the lake around them rippled that started from the blond who simply ask "tell me Hatake, what is a home?"

The silver haired man glup a little as he hesitantly said "wh-wh-what?"

He didn't seemed amuse as the Sorcerer Supreme continued on "like I said, what is a home Hatake? Is it a place where one feels safe, a place of comfort, a place where a person will always be happy to go to once the days are at a long's end so that they can rest happily"

One step and all of a sudden the very wind themsleves were answering his call as it violently blew at them with tremendous force and power that demand attention. Despite that the group manages to stay upright enough to look at the blond who was barely restraining his anger as he said out to him "tell me Kakashi, was there an actual time in my life that I felt like it was a home"

It was there the wind got more violent as it did not falter while the blond continued on "all my life I have been beaten, stabbed, burn at a stake, being used as target practice for jutsus of all kinds from the Hyuuga's gentle fist, Genjutsu and those were just on the normal days Hatake"

The team couldn't but feel a cold sweat down their bodies as Naruto continued on "and the worst part is that the Sandaime could have stopped all that but he didn't because he didn't want a shinobi, he wanted a time bomb so that I would become a suicide bomber if he wanted too should my time ever come because after all, who would care for a mere orphan like me right"

It was there despite the winds howling around them was when the red head manages to shout out to him"NO, YOU AREN'T AN ORPHAN YOU HAVE A FAMILY AND THEY'RE BACK IN KONOHA WAITING FOR YOU"

All she got was a scoff from him as he said out to her "you mean the two people who condemned me to that place people dare to call a village, the very two people who placed this curse on me and fed me to the wolves, the very same people who dare claim to be my parents but did nothing more than just bringing me to the world so they could use me as a sacrificial lamb"

It was there the very skies mimicked his current expression a it darken to the point that people would have mistaken it for night time while thunder boom loudly across the area and lightning flash violently.

The grip in his hands could have broken adamantine itself as his sapphire blue eyes showed no warmth in them as he look on at the red head and said to her "tell me dear sister" there she flinch and look both scared and surprise which Kakashi mimicked while Naruto continued on "what have our dear sweet parents been doing with you while I was being turn into nothing more than the villager's punching bag"

The lightning roared like a vengeful deity that demanded blood and from there the water in the lake surrounding them slowly rise into pillars who then formed the shape of dragons surrounding the group with eyes filled with anger and vengeance that mimicked their creator, just waiting to tear their fangs into the flesh of his enemies

He waited for a bit for an answer but the moment he saw the red head looking down in shame was all he needed to know as he close his eyes and said "no answers, no surprises there, I am going to give you all one chance. Leave and never come find me again or else"

He could see that only two of them were actually willing to stand before him while the other two could care less and was more force into it than anything else, knowing this he just sigh and said "it seems that hypocrisy and foolishness is a trademark of Konoha"

At one the water dragons surrounding them roar as one before Naruto said to them with a tone of finality "very well, let me show you just how outmatch you all really are"

(Konoha)

Konohagakure no Sato, a village made by the vision of a man and his close friends and families, a place where one would be taught the Will of Fire, a place homed to some of the most powerful shinobi to ever lived but right now it was nothing more than a shadow and shell of its former glory

The once bustling market place has been reduced to a near ghost town as trade for goods have been scarce as they were unable to make enough profit for demand, shinobi were looking worse for wear as they have been run ragged because they have to complete any and all missions which were just as scarce and even then the reward is barely enough for them to survive from. Even the council from both the civilian and shinobi side weren't unscathed as those who once lived lavishly had to now suddenly scrape just to get by to live and not indulge themselves with their vice

It was here in the Hokage tower where one blond haired man slave away at the ever growing paperwork that showed no end in sight. He was a near carbon copy of Naruto if he would have grown up here, with his bright bond spiky hair with jaw length bangs framing his face, blue eyes that could be comparable to the blue sky itself though it showed nothing but shame these pass few years

He wore a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He also wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for 四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage written vertically down the back

The blond sigh once more as he look out to see the depressing sight of what was once a beautiful village. He knew the reason for this and for that he couldn't help but feel disgrace for the very place he swore to protect as a leader and he along with its inhabitants were now paying the full price for it right now.

He look on for a bit before closing his eyes as he kept on praying that he could turn back to that critical moment in time where he made the greatest mistake of his life and condemned the one person out of everyone else here to a life none should ever live, he curse himself for his thinking back then and if he could he would have punch himself for such a thing but that was tampered out when he remembered why he made such a decision

What he wanted though was to curse the Sandaime for planning such a stuff to his own and pray that he stays in the Shinigami's gut for all eternity for he would show no mercy towards him should they ever meet in the afterlife

He stop his thoughts as he heard the doors opened up, making him turn and see an older version of the red head that followed Kakashi and his team for the mission to save the Kazekage a few days ago, he gave her a sad yet warm smile to her though the person that came after her made him want to tear him piece by piece though he held himself in

The person that followed after her was a rather tall man in adulthood with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face. His usual attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. He often carried a large scroll on his back, and had a tattoo on his left palm, and he wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 油, abura

Though the look on his face was a little worse for wear as the years have not been kind to the man. he was enough to exchanges pleasantries though as the white haired man said out to him "hey there Minato, how's it going?"

The blond now named Minato just sigh and said to him evenly "as fine as we could be Jiraiya though right now I hope that Kakashi could save the Kazekage because we're truly in dire need of any and all alliances"

Jiraiya could hear the tiredness in the tone of his voice and he knew just how bad it would be right now, even more so when his contacts told him about the ever growing army that his old teammate turn traitor had gathered

It was there the red haired woman walk towards him and gently put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said "don't worry Minato-kun, we'll be all right and after that we will find him and bring him back home so we could make up for what we put him through"

He gave out a small sigh of relief before patting the hand on his shoulder with his own until all of a sudden he felt a disturbance and quickly stood up from his seat, it startled the two in the room until he said "somethings happen with Kakashis team"

That was enough for them to widen their eyes in shock and slight fear as Minato quickly grab onto the red head and Jiraiya before disappearing into a bright yellow flash

(Cave entrance)

The group of three have manage to get towards the place in no time flat in a bright yellow flash and what greeted them was a sight that they could never forget, the saw the younger red head right on their right and they could see that she was breathing hard as bllod flowed from its left side of her head and her right arm over her stomach as her body was riddled with cuts and bruises

Floating on her back was the Haruno female whose both arms have been bent at an akward angle that no arm should be in while lumps formed all over her face and her body had burns that showed on her skin

The raven haired Uchiha had been pinned to the tree by his shoulder that came from glowing blue swords as his entire body had been littered with wounds of all kinds from cuts, bruises to burns from what looked like lightning while his limbs looked like someone broken them six different ways each

Though what was shocking was when they saw Kakashi being held in the air by a hand on the left side on his face while his body look just as bad as the raven haired Uchiha with blood leaking from everywhere on his body along with burns and a hole on his right shoulder, it was not the state that he was in was shocking to them but the person that held him as they saw a blond with blue eyes that were in some ways similar with Minato aside from the fact that his hair was tied into a small thin ponytail with one bang framing his right side of his face

The look on his face was blank but his eyes held restrain rage as his thumb inch his way towards Kakashi's left eye

They could then hear him actually beg but what he said shocked them especially to of them as he said out the very name that they thought would nnever be heard from again "ple-pleas Nar-Na-Naruto, it-its all I-I-I ha-ha-have le-left, plea-please do-don't"

The blond sorcerer look at him blankly for a moment as he said to him in a dark tone "is that so Hatake"

He didn't even so much as give him anymore than that as the Sorcerer Supreme use his thumb and pierce the eye, it made Kakashi scream out in pain as the blond held the thumb in his left eye for a few more moments which made the man scream in pain until his body went limp. He held it there for another few more seconds before tossing the man aside like he was a rag doll, it was there he notice the appearance of another group as he took out a handkerchief and wipe the thumb he use before he said to them "looks like I was right in her having your kunai so she could call you with"

He then made the handkerchief disappear before holding out his arms and said to them "so isn't this quite the reunion isn't it Yondaime Hokage or should I call you Minato Namikaze"

Hesitantly, the blond said to him "Na-Naruto, is that you?"

He seem to give them a warm yet mocking smile as he answer him "of course, after all I am the lamb you use as a sacrifice before you left and toss me to the wolves after all"

That made everyone there flinch for a bit as the older red head said to him "look Naruto, I-I know that you have a"

That was as far as she got too before the blond held out a hand to shut her up and then said to her "you know nothing, truthfully at one point in time I hate everything about you and the man over there but then I realize something"

It was there they look slightly hopeful until he drop the giant bomb on them "you can't hate someone you have never met or even known before no matter what they claim to be to you"

that was enough for the red head to flinch as tears were starting to form in her eyes, Jiraiya was the one who step up this time to try and placate the situation "listen Naruto, they have a good reason for that and believe me it was for the better"

That was also just as far as he got to before he had to quickly jump away to avoid a pillar of earth that shot forth from the ground from where he stood moments ago. There everyone there tense up as they look back towards the blond who coldly look at them and said "do not try to defend their actions and say it was for the greater good when you yourself had been part of the reason for their actions and believe me karma can be a real pain when it comes back full circle"

The red head tried to reason with him as she said to him "Naruto please, we didn't mean to do it, we're sorry so please come back"

She didn't mange to placate him as he was already in front of her before a hand clamped right at her throat and she was then being lifted up into the air by him, making her flay for a bit as air was slowly being cut off by the blond. He manages to look him in the eye but all she saw was fury and rage in them and there she realize that he was going to hurt her really bad as he said outloud for them to hear "you think a simple apology could rewrite all the wrongs you and him gave me then you are sorely mistaken, I may not truly hate you but I will take my ten pound of flesh and believe me I will make sure to savior every moment of your screams of pain so get ready Kushina Uzumaki, I am going to show you just a fraction of what I have to live through Dattebayo"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut**

 **Rate and Review people**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO PEOPLE, I am back with an all new slightly longer than usual chapter for all of you to enjoy but first the reviews**

 **Guest: == WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHICH PART SAYS HE FORGIVES THEM, BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I HAVE WRITTEN IT LIKE THAT AM I RIGHT**

 **mr. bumpit: ? when did I put a training scene with Konoha ninjas?**

 **animecollector: well there was one with fairy tail by the guy named YagamiNguyen but I don't know if he's still doing that one**

 **bankai777: approve, maybe, maybe not, does she understand though yes, matter of perspective**

 **ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rage, pure undiluted rage, restrained within those cold blue eyes that she saw just once before having to leave behind its owner to live a fate that no one wants, for a cause that was suppose to be just in their minds but now the owner of said eyes had return, defying a fate that happened upon him by their mistake. Now she was about to feel his rage and she knew that after today she would never be the same again

Even now she tries valiantly to say something to Naruto but the grip he had on her made her unable to do so, tears spill from the corner of her eyes as she saw the son she once left behind to the village now about to take out his rage on her in both body and mind

Minato swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw his wife being hoisted into the air by the throat by his son, a son he left behind in what he thought was in capable hands and now he was about to feel the wrath of his own kin because of what he did to him in the past.

Despite that he steeled himself and said out to him "Naruto let your mother go now, we can talk about this"

He swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he watch his own son not bothering to look at him as he slowly choke the life out of Kushina, a tense silence ensured until Minato heard him saying "talk" he sounded almost amuse if his tone was any indication as Naruto continued on "and what would there be to talk about oh great Yellow Flash, after all I am nothing but an orphan that lived a life of darkness in a village of traitors and fools being led by hipocrites where you stand among them like the toad and Sarutobi so tell me Minato Namikaze, what is there to talk about?"

He flinch at the tone and look away as he knew that it was gonna be a long day in hell that his son would even entertain the thought of forgiving them, he wasn't going to be deterred though but it seemed that Jiraiya had something to say as he said out to him "look Naruto, I know you're upset but you can be better than this. The villagers have no right but you can't hold it against them and you will be no better than them if you keep on acting like this, that's how the cycle of hate starts Naruto and you can be better than this so please just come back to the village already"

Naruto on the other hand close his eyes for a moment before dropping Kushina onto the ground when suddenly the entire atmosphere thickens to the point where someone could cut it with a knife, the Sorcerer Supreme then turn towards the two males before he spoke out to them "better huh? I'm surprise that you can say such a thing but what would a delusion fool like you know any better, after all what was it that you say to these two. Ah yes, that I was nothing more than a time bomb just waiting to blow and that if I want my death to mean something than it would be as a martyr no"

The sorcerer could see him twitch just slightly at the implication and decides to humor him a little "oh? Did you think that no one else aside from those in that room that day would not hear what you say, heh you should no better oh Jiraiya of the Sannin, you never know what a fox hears despite it's slumber"

That was enough to see everyone still conscious there as Minato said to him "you talk to it"

Again that made Naruto amuse at the looks he was getting and he couldn't help but quip "hard not to, after all I am married to her"

The bomb that he drop suddenly made everyone there tense up even more, well aside from Kushina who suddenly got her second wind back along with a pair of lungs

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT"

Out of the three males still standing there, only Naruto didn't flinch at it as Kushina just look at him slack jawed and bug eyed at his declaration. The Sorcerer Supreme on the other hand just chuckle lightly despite the atmosphere as he humored them a little "yes, well let's just say freeing a caged fox the way I did had a few...interesting side effects"

That was enough for them to really be on guard as Jiraiya suddenly blurted out "you let the Kyuubi free, have you lost your mind Naruto that thing is nothing more than..."

He was silence with nothing more than a glare from the blond sorcerer as he retorts "what? A being of mass chakra that simply wants to destroy all in its path. Hah, what hypocrisy, you tell me that I could be better when you yourself don't even bother to understand the tailed beast themselves"

Jiraiya grimace for a bit and tries to retort but was quickly cut off as Naruto continued on "I wonder what the toads were thinking about choosing such a foolish man as a summoner, even more so that they dare to tell you something as sacred like a prophecy which by law should be forbiddon unless the summoner had pass a certain niche, of which I can bet everything that I have that you didn't, I mean look at you, you barely even perfected the art of Senjustu which is an insult to true sages I have met on my journey"

That brought another wince considering that it was true but instead of wondering how would he know that, Jiraiya then retorts "oi brat, I can still kick your ass with or without it"

All he got in return was Naruto shaking his head as though he found it amusing when he then said out to him "just when I thought the foolish Uchiha had an ego but then again considering how the village is I am not too surprise, the Shodai Hokage must be rolling in his grave right now if fools like you continue to exist in his village"

That was enough for Jiraiya as he kick things of appearing right in front of the sorcerer in a burst of speed using chakra, Naruto barely even so much as react as all of a sudden Jiraiya was then stopped mid punch right before his very eyes. Minato and Kushina were wide eyed at how it just happen while Jiraiya stayed in suspension with Naruto looking on at him with nothing more than a glance as he said "fools, in the end I guess the Sandaime did die for something, he died for a village that would kill his own kin for the sake of power"

He didn't need to say anymore as all of a sudden Jiraiya was flung away from him with a tremendous unseen force, sending him barreling right into the trees while Naruto stood there unfazed by it all as Minato and Kushina look on in shock at what happen

It was there Minato tried to reason with him once again "just listen Naruto, just come back to us we can make this right, Konoha will welcome you back now, you can be with us your family, just come back to us and everything will be all right"

Naruto look towards him with othing more then an aphetic stare before he said to them "family huh,quite a bold claim you have there Yondaime Hokage, considering you would allow the care of your own blood in the hands of strangers and fools"

That made the two there flinch slightly as Naruto continued on "you who gave your own blood a curse that he had no saying too, you who care more for mere ignorant fools living in that place that dare call itself a village. Maybe it use to be something back in the days of old but those days are long gone the moment the Sandaime took reigns of the village and it has become nothing more than a cesspool filled with hypocrites and liars who sold their souls to the devil, so no Yondaime Hokage, that is my answer and for the record my name may be Naruto but I share none nor do I even want to share anything more than what you have forced upon me before or after my birth because the thought of me being related to you sickens me"

Minato looks down crested at what his kin was implying but he knew despite being true he still needed to get his son back to the village as he said out to him "Naruto, please we're here to protect you, the Akatsuki are on the move and they will come for you now so please just come with us so we could protect you"

All he got was another scoff from the blond sorcerer who mockingly says to them "protect me huh, like how protected me when the matron threw me out of the orphanage when I was four, like how you protected me when I was being chased by the villagers yelling bloody murder all throughout my life, like how you protected me when those so called protectors watch on as the villagers damn near crucified me at the stake when I was six, or how about when you protected me when you left me in the hands of fools who could barely take care of themselves as they indulge in their own convoluted schemes for me, oh yes you sure had protected me well oh great Yellow Flash"

That was enough to make Minato look away in shame along with Kushina as the sorcerer just look at their faces for a moment before voicing out "if that is your way of protection then I'll take my chances, after all if your so called precious student along with his team barely ruffled my coat then what chance do any of you have"

It was there Jiraiya suddenly appeared right behind the blond sorcerer before slapping something on the back of his neck. Jiraiya didn't even hide the smirk on his face as he said to him "hah shouldn't let your guard down Naruto now play nice or else that seal right there is going to do something nasty"

Despite what Jiraiya just did, Minato had a bad feeling deep down in his gut as he look on at the smirk that Naruto had on his face before the sorcerer said out to him "is that so, do you mean the level four paralysis seal with a triple ionic matrix laced with overlapping boundry that connects directly to the nerves by the feel of it, it looks like you just simply use the chakra that the Yondaime stole from my wife and boosted it while using another overlapping seal that locks on to a very specific kind of chakra, namely me. The boost makes it jump from a level four to a level six but at best it's nothing more than a band aid rather than a true seal, sad really which makes me kinda glad I didn't learn from fools and pretenders"

That manage to tick Jiraiya off as he retorts slightly "what would you know about Fuinjustu you little brat"

All he got to see was him holding his hand up and then

 ***SNAP***

Like a stone in the river Jiraiya quickly drop to his knees by some unknown force, all the while Naruto barely so much as giving him a glance as he then reach behind his neck and rip away what Jiraiya put on him moments ago and said "have to say, it's kinda pathetic about your skills in Fuinjustu but then again, any true seal master died on that day in Uzushiogakure due to Konoha's negligence then again considering who was Hokage at the time I wasn't surprise"

He turn around to look at the kneeling Jiraiya before saying out to him mockingly "well this is quite the sight isn't it oh great Galliant Jiraiya of the Sannin, then again it is quite fitting for one who crawls along the earth and eats insects as daily meals"

Despite the immense pressure being put on him Jiraiya still manages to grit out "what...is...this..."

The Sorcerer Supreme gave him a mocking smile as he tap his foot once and there the three saw a blood red seal appearing from the ground in a three meter diameter from Naruto. Jiraiya's eyes widen when he saw the seal right under him and wondered just how he manage to create this just by standing, and as though he could hear his thoughts Naruto decides to humor him a little "what's the matter, does the so called seal master not recognize a simple level three gravity seal mix in with a paralysis matrix and enhanced using an absorption seal that drains anyone of my choosing of their chakra"

The Sannin could only look at the ground in mild shock before trying to voice out "but...how...could"

He was then interrupted by the blond sorcerer "I learn of this when you yourself didn't even see fit to at least teach me this you mean, you'll be surprise in what could be hidden in the forbidden scroll like say a certain wife of a certain Shodai Hokage hidden something in there in regards to a certain village that was destroyed years ago about something in regards to the equivalent of a treasure trove of knowledge in regards to said village's specialty and the trials that comes with it"

The not so subtle hinting let everyone there in on just where he learn his Fuinjustu and there Kushina suddenly manage to find her voice "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ! ! The seal there was impossible for us to gain entry"

Again that brought about a small smirk on Naruto's face as he said to her mockingly "oh, I would have thought a true Uzumaki would know the reason why the seal did not work but then again if that is true then that means that you are not an Uzumaki anymore isn't it Kushina"

She looks at him with a hint of anger forming as she retorts hotly "what is that suppose to mean?"

Not letting the smirk leave his face he then answered her like one would answer a child "tell me Kushina, what was the number one rule for the Uzumaki"

The red head narrowed her eyes in thought for a moment but Naruto continued on " ***Scoff*** such a simple answer yet you don't even know it, Mito Oba-chan must be rolling in her grave right now if she could see just how pathetic you have become if you don't even know the reason that the seal didn't work"

That nearly set her off until Naruto drop the bomb on her "It didn't work beause you have betrayed the most important rule among the Uzumaki and that is NEVER ABANDON FAMILY"

That struck her hard as Naruto continued on "tell me Kushina, do you think that a simple blood seal was enough to open the most sacred vault there. Don't make me laugh, the Uzumaki's were true artist in Fuinjustu and even now I am impress by their work, even more so when they created that seal so that a true Uzumaki not only by blood but also inheriting what they stood by so tell me Kushina, how does it feel now that even your own clan vault won't open their doors to you because of what you did"

That struck the red head hard at what was revealed before her, she, Minato and Jiraiya had tried countless times to get into the vault but to no avail as the seal prevented them from doing so, she then remembered what the writing on the vault means

"By the blood and soul of an Uzumaki only then will one know what is held deep within these walls"

Seeing the look on her face was enough to let Naruto know that she was suddenly realizing the implication as he continued to mock her "well congratulations Kushina, you can finally become a true Namikaze after all if the seals don't recognize you as a true Uzumaki then the only thing you do is become an Uzumaki by name only, funny that even in death the Uzumaki's still know where it counts when it comes to family right"

Kushina couldn't help but look down in shock at what was being revealed to her as Naruto looks back down at the kneeling Jiraiya with the mocking smile still etched on his face and said "in some way I guess it is quite funny, the ones who were claimed to be prodigies are the ones who would turn out to be the greatest failures while the so called dead last are the ones who succeeded in life, the Sandaime who favored a traitor, you who favored a fool, him favoring a man worse than trash itself, and him who favored a soon to be traitor, comes full circle doesn't it"

He then kicks Jiraiya in the jaw away from the seal right next to Kushina who was slowly having a minor meltdown on her face, seeing him getting back up the Sorcerer Supreme decided to have a little fun with him as he said out to the people there "well I know how stubborn people of Konoha are so come on then, let us see if the diminished Will of Fire can stand up to me, a man that stands among the gods"

It didn't take long as Jiraiya quickly blurred through a series of handsigns and slamming it down to the ground "DOTON: YOMI NUMA"

From there a giant swamp of mud surge forth and tries to trap Naruto in its wake but the sorcerer did nothing as the wave of mud barely even touches him as it parted right down the middle, leaving him unharmed before the mud slowly forms into a dragon right behind him and then sending it right back at him

Jiraiya only had time to get away while Kushina was saved at the very last minute by a yellow flash. Naruto didn't even budge as Minato appeared next to Jiraiya with Kushina who snapped out of it in hand as the mud dragon missed it's mark, seeing this Minato tried diplomacy one more time "Naruto don't make us do this, just come back with us and we'll protect you all right, we'll find a way to make things right between us but for now please just come back we need you"

Again that didn't seem much to the Sorcerer Supreme as he said out to them mockingly "you or Konoha? Do not play coy with me Yondaime, all you care about is that village and nothing more, and I would be damn if I would ever go back to that place willingly so like I said just bring it"

That was enough for the three to tense up as Kushina pleaded out to him "Naruto, Sochi, please just come back to us"

That was enough as Naruto as his mocking look turn into a glare as he said out to her "don't call me that, you have lost that right a long time ago when you fell in love with him like a pathetic fangirl hanging off his every word"

Again Kushina didn't even look at him as tears spilled from her eyes before Minato threw his signature kunai right at him before going through a fury of handsigns "KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" and there one kunai turn into dozens and there all of them stab the ground all around Naruto who barely even look faze at it all

Seeing it done, Minato then said out to him "it's over Naruto, don't make me do this"

Naruto didn't seem to care as he said out to him "over Yondaime? Don't delude yourself, I can prove to you right here and now that your so called famous technique is nothing more than a flawed third rate wash up Fuinjustu"

That made Minato narrowed his eyes in caution at the taunt and like his namesake he suddenly reappeared right behind him poised to strike, but all he got was thin air until he felt something hard hitting his gut before being sent flying backwards into the air where he felt another blinding pain on his back which send him back to the dirt

He landed face first into the dirt where moments later Naruto landed right next to him and then gave him a wicked kick which sends him flying back towards a now wide eyed Jiraiya and Kushina as they saw what seemed impossible as Kushina said out "the HIRAISHIN, but, how?"

Dusting himself Naruto merely gave them a sight scoff before saying to them "please, that was not the technique that made the fool over there famous, this is but merely a simple A-ranked teleportation technique that most competent mystic users could use albeit only very few could do so efficiently like me"

That brought about another wide eyed look from the two of them as Minato slowly got back up as Jiraiya tries to retort "that's impossible, there is no way such a technique exist only Minato and a select few could do it"

All he got was a slight scoff from the Sorcerer Supreme as he answered him "wrong, there are a lot of techniques exists where I am from and they are beyond what you and everyone here are limited too because in the end that's all what you all are capable to do"

He then raise his hand and then continued on "allow me to show you just how powerful I have become"

It was there they heard him chant something

Fire that burns the air,  
Air that blows the lightning,  
Lightning that splits the earth,  
Earth that absorbs the water,  
Water that douses the fire,  
Show my enemies

"NATURE'S WRATH"

From there five circles appeared right in front of him and there the five elements spoken burst forth heading right at them with a vengeance, the power was enough to rip the ground and headed towards them. They barely just got out of the way before the attack struck the ground where they stood before it exploded with a fury of the gods themselves while Naruto stood there still unfazed by it all before leaning his head to the right to dodge a punch by Jiraiya before leaning back to avoid an uppercut

Jiraiya went into a fury of punches and kicks but they were all in vain as Naruto weave through them like it was nothing, he was about to take another step back until he felt something tugging at his feet. He look down to see a pair of chains wrap around his feet and without even looking he grab onto the attacking fist that Jiraiya sent, narrowing his eyes at the chains, Naruto then pulled Jiraiya in for a sucker punch that sent him flying back before a pillar of earth struck the Sannin in the back which sent him flying into the air

Showing a surprising amount of strength, Naruto simply pulled his feet back with the chains still there as he pulled Kushina right into his hands where he simply grab her face before slamming her down to the ground hard. His senses blared and putting an Olympic gymnast to shame he use the hand on her face and send both his feet right into the chest of Minato who appeared right behind him and following that in one movement he threw Kushina aside from her position and into a roundhouse kick right at Minato's head which sent him flying in the opposite direction

Landing he simply held his hand up to grab onto an axe kick before slamming Jiraiya right into the ground before pulling him back into a punch right into the face that nearly buried him into the ground. He then quickly disappeared as Minato failed to slap something on his back before the Yondaime Hokage felt something slamming right into his face which sent him flying backwards

Naruto then felt thin strings of wires wrapped around his arms before hearing Jiraiya called out "KATON: RYUKA NO JUSTU"

He didn't even bother to move as the flames followed his will and turn against it's wielder, Jiraiya had to release the wires to counterattack his own flames. What he wasn't expecting was a sword from out of nowhere and would have stabbed him in the chest if Minato didn't manage to tackle him in time

The sword impaled itself right into the ground behind them, Minato pushed Jiraiya aside as he threw a kunai right pass Naruto who simply let it pass before putting his arm up to block a roundhouse kick before trying to grab onto it but he manages to flash to safety. It didn't so much as fazes him as Naruto quickly appeared behind Minato who barely had time to react as he was slam face first into the ground

Naruto didn't stop there as he kept on slamming Minato's face right into the ground repeatedly before the sorcerer quickly jump back to avoid a pair of chains coming right at him. He didn't even bother to do much as he stood back up and dusted himself off before looking back at Kushina who had her chains out as she hesitantly drew her sword out and got into a stance

Even then he couldn't help but mockingly voice out to her "this is how an Uzumaki suppose to act Kushina, being no more than a fan girl who swoons over fools who waste the air just by living"

Looking hurt at his words she still manages to say out "Naruto, I know you will never forgive us for what we did to you but please listen to us now just this once, we want to protect you please, if you don't want to listen to us or even see our faces than that's fine with me but please sochi just come back with us so we con protect you from the Akatsuki"

Naruto scoff at her naive ideas as he retorts to her "and even with the threat of the Akatsuki gone, what about the fools in the village then, what's to stop anyone of them to come at me or my REAL family that I have built huh. Tell me KUSHINA do you think I would allow MY FAMILY to live in that cesspool that you dare call a home"

There he summoned out his twin black and white falchion swords in hand ready to turn her into pieces before holding both of them in an X fashion right at his chest and said "the time for this is over, let us see who the better sword wielders are then shall we"

He then disappear into a burst of speed and appeared right in front of the red head, she manages to block it but the force was enough to send he skidding across the ground before she tries to send her chains to retaliate. Naruto blocked them easily enough with a swipe of his blades before jumping into the air and threw both of his swords right at her. Seeing the attack coming Kushina manages to pull back her chains just in time to deflect both of them

Naruto would have called more but a familiar Kunai pass by him before suddenly Minato appeared right behind him in a sleeper hold. Holding onto him tight Minato hissed "enough Naruto don't make this worse"

He barely even notice before suddenly the Naruto he was holding onto blew himself up into pieces with him still on his back, Kushina wanted to shout out but she had to block a downward slash from Naruto who look unharmed and there the two traded blows with their blades as they were nothing more than sparks on the battlefield before Naruto won this bout with a swift kick right in her gut that sent her flying back

The red head manages to dig her feet deep to stop her momentum but it didn't do much as Naruto met her blade with his own and pushed her even further back where she grit her teeth in hopes of stopping her momentum, that didn't do much as Naruto fling his blades upwards which made Kushina lose her sword before she felt herself being pulled back and got nothing more than a light cut as Naruto gave her twin downwards slash

Getting back up Naruto could see Minato was the one who saved her and from the looks of it he could see that the Yondaime look slightly worse for wear as his once normal clothing had burns all over while his face was bleeding a little

He then quickly dispel his swords before holding his hand out as him and Jiraiya who was in the air shouted out at the same time

"RHO AIAS/SENPO: CHO ODAMA RASENGAN"

There a giant seven pink petals of flowers appeared to counter a giant blue ball of sphere that was clashing right it. The two struggle for dominance but the only thing that the blue sphere did was merely crack the first layer while it disappated before Jiraiya landed on his feet, this time though he seemed different as he looked a little more like a toad with his hands and feet looking more web like flippers while his face has warts nearly all over but the most prominant were two toads standing on his shoulders

Naruto merely narrowed his eyes at the two before he said out to them "well, well, isn't this something, I would have thought the Great Galliant Jiraiya implied early on he didn't need his precious sage mode to beat me"

That brought a twitch in his eye as the toad sage was about to say something but the toad on his right shoulder said out to him "Jiraiya, I take it that's the boy right there"

Sighing Jiraiya just nodded to him before Naruto interrupted them "excuse me, I thought the toads said that they would do nothing more than be summoned for the defense of that sorry excuse of a village?"

The blond saw the male toad sigh for a bit before saying out to him "Jiraiya-boy here summoned us so we could at least try to talk to you at least but I can see you're not in the mood for it"

All he got was a sarcastically raised eyebrow as the Sorcerer Supreme said to them "huh what gave you that idea, though with you here I can cross out a few more people on my list that needs an ass kicking. So tell oh Great Toad Sage, tell me what in the world were you all thinking when you gave this fool without giving him the proper testing to see if he was worthy enough to listen to something like a Creator's damn prophecy that would, can and will shake the foundations of this world"

That made the toad grimace slightly as he answer the blond truthfully "I am not sure but the elder toad summoned Jiraiya just to tell him the prophecy even when he didn't pass the tests required, I know you probably might not truly believe us but I would like to apologize Naruto-san as I along with the rest of the toads didn't know of the outcome from it sooner"

The blond narrowed his eyes for a bit at the toad before he answered him "whether you are truly sorry or not is irrelevant to me because in the end I will have my fair share of personal justice for those who had wrong me so tell that fool that I am coming for him and he should start praying because maybe by the end of it all he WILL pay that is a promise of a lifetime"

That was enough for the male toad to know where this was going as he said out to him "I will be sure to pass on the message, come on Ma we have our answer and Jiraiya this will be the last time you summon us for this unless its for defending Konoha good bye"

Just like that the two toads disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a stunned Jiraiya who suddenly turn back to normal while Naruto just look at him apathetically for a moment before he said out to him "well, it seems that those two toads were actually smart for once"

Jiraiya didn't even manage a retort as he was sent flying towards Minato and Kushina by an unseen force, Naruto on the other hand just looked bored as he looks back at the three and started to say "so is this all what Konoha could give me, a fool who fancies himself as a god among men, a sorry excuse for a man who personifies the stupid blond stereotype and his red haired loyal puppy. How cute, not sure if I want to laugh or pity just how did people like you can be called the strongest"

That stung the three of them as Jiraiya gets back up and retorts "hey, we work hard to earn those names, do you even have any idea how hard it was for Minato, what would you know about sacrifice Naruto, I know you lived a tough life but that's what sacrifice means you.."

He didn't get really far when a missive amout of killing intent force all of them to their knees and from there all life seems to fled as the birds and all widelife ran away from the source of it all, a small pillar of earth slowly push under the Toad sage's chin up so that he could now see the smouldering look on the Sorcerer Supreme's face before he heard a very chilling tone coming from him "sacrifice, sacrifice, SACRIFICE, YOU DARE HIDE BEHIND THAT FARCE OF DELUSION YOU MASK YOURSELF WITH. YOU CLAIM THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT SACRIFICE THEN WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU INDULGE YOURSELF WITH BOOZE AND LOOSE WOMEN WHILE CLAIMING TO BE A SAGE WHEREAS I HAD TO SCRAP BY JUST TO BREATHE, I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT SACRIFICE BETTER THAN JUST ANYONE SINCE I AM THE CREATOR DAMN SACRIFICE. SO WHERE WERE YOU OH GREAT GALLANT JIRAIYA, WHERE WERE YOU WHILE THESE TWO FOOLS WERE TOO LOST IN THEIR GRANDUER FOR GREATNESS"

He then saw the blond sorcerer holding out his hand and there a RASENGAN but that wasn't the end as Naruto slowly held up the RASENGAN and from there the three look on in both awe and shock as the winds gathered around the RASENGAN where it slowly grew in size as it turn into a four pointed shuriken. There all of them widen their eyes as Minato stammered out "th-th-the RASENGAN, yo-you-you've completed it"

Naruto didn't look amuse at the deceleration as he said out to them "completed it? No Yondaime, I did not merely complete it"

From there the shuriken blades exploded into flames that expanded from the blades so to speak, the combining elements roared in fury as Naruto declared to them all "I SURPASSED IT"

The power was close to unimaginable as the three look on at the RASENGAN expanded in size as it went from a whitish blue colour into a near red hot inferno. Now the three were in awe at how powerful it was as Jiraiya looks on and stammers out "but it's impossible"

"No Toad, this is the difference between me and you, allow me to show you just how far I have surpass all of you"

Stomping his foot to the ground, the blond sorcerer created a giant seal beneath him that was big enough to cover the entire area they were in. What was shocking about the seal was that it was a very familiar seal or more specifically a seal that gave Minato the very nickname he held to this very day

They snapped out of their stupor when Naruto suddenly threw it, eyes went wide as the attack went right at them before Minato reacted by grabbing onto Kushina and Jiraiya before quickly flashing away to safety. They appeared behind Naruto where seconds later the completed RASENGAN completely decimated the are behind them, the winds fueled the fire as the area they were in moments ago were destroyed by the sheer tenacity of it all

The three of them couldn't help but shiver lightly as the giant fireball before them still rages on for a few moments while standing before them just stare at it all like it was nothing, he then slowly turns back to them with a face nearly void of any emotion as he said out to them with his arms wide out "as you can see here and now there is a difference between me and you"

Before they could even blink he was right in front of them and punt kick Kushina right in the gut, sending her flying backwards as he backhanded Minato while spinning around into a heel roundhouse that nearly took Jiraiya's head off before the toad sage was flung into the air as Naruto continued on

"You grew content"

A heel found its way right into his gut and sends the toad sage shooting right into the ground, cratering it before Naruto reappear right in front of Minato and gave him a sickening punch right into his face

"Stagnant"

A foot found its way to his face as the Sorcerer Supreme buried the Yondaime Hokage face first right into the ground before flashing right in front of Kushina in a roundhouse kick, she manages to block it but the force was enough to send her flying

"Complacent"

She flew for a bit before Naruto reappear right in front of her before grabbing her head and spinning in a circle, in one movement he threw her right into the ground which made her skid right at the ground

Jiraiya slowly got up but that meant nothing as Naruto appeared right next to him and kicks him right into Minato who somehow got back up where the two smack right into each other, he reappear right behind them as Naruto gave Minato a heel roundhouse kick right at the head before turning into an axe kick that slam Jiraiya face first right into the ground. The sorcerer then felt a pair of golden chains wrapped around his body, making him look behind to see a slightly panting Kushina before he then said to her

"As for me"

He then disappear in a flash of red before reappearing right behind her, the red head could barely react as Naruto flung her into the air using his magic

"I bled"

She was floating in the air for a few moments before something sends her flying right into the ground and cratering it before she was drag right into a knee to the gut

"I sweat"

She was sent flying back again but this time Naruto summoned out his own chains and wrapped itself around the neck and like life was breath into it the chain slam her into the ground

"I crawled my way to be where I am today"

The chains flung her back into the sky before a hail of arrows appeared all around her, all of them shot forth like bullets and would have skewered her if she wasn't save by the timely flash of yellow that saved her

He didn't even bother to look surprise as Naruto saw Minato reappearing right in front of him with his kunai drawn, the Sorcerer Supreme looks at him for a moment and says to him "look at you, you became weak, pathetic, and useless. Look around, I have surpass all of you in practically everything, I have surpass you all the so called seal masters, I have not only perfected you signature move but I have evolved it further than what you could possibly comprehend and I have already show that I could handle fools such as yourself so I am gonna tell you this one more time Minato Namikaze, be gone and never show yourself before me ever again or else"

Minato despite the protest in his now aching body did not falter nor heed what the blond sorcerer said, to him he was all about the bigger picture and while it had cost him his son in the process he knew he had to do this, not fo the survival of Konoha but the entire Elemental Nations

Was it cruel of him thinking like ths for what he did before, yes, is he ridden by the guilt for even thinking like this, yes again, would he do it again if given a chance like he did all these years ago. Now that was the million ryo question but that was for later as Minato stood firm and ready for anything Naruto could possible throw at him despite knowing that he might lose

Seeing this, Naruto merely narrowed his eyes and said nothing as he materialize a bow from thin air. Next was a sword unlike anything he had seen before but that was not the end as the sword he held started to turn, it slowly shaped itself to look more like an arrow with a few small edges coiling around the thin core, spiraling around it and somewhat curving outward

Minato quickly attacked him but it was for naught as Naruto use his version of his signature move and appeared behind him with his bow drawn and arrow notched as the blond sorcerer whispered out "go into the red plains"

The arrow somehow empowered by the very words let Minato how it felt as it unleash as small amount of its power and the blond hokage couldn't help but feel a sense of dread as he quickly flash to Naruto's left side and rush right at him. That didn't help as Naruto's reflex made him turn right at him with the bow still drawn before ushering out its name

"HRUNTING"

And like dogs being let loose from its cage, the arrow was sent flying to the point that it broke the sound barrier and it was only through years of battle did Minato just barely escape its path as he flash again towards Naruto's right and was about to attack him when suddenly he felt something slamming right into him

It took about a moment before he saw flecks of blood right in front of his eyes along with Naruto just standing there as his line of sight saw nothing more then the ground itself before his vision slowly fades into darkness, the blond sorcerer on the other hand merey hummed in deep thought as he saw the arrow sticking out from Minato's right side.

He then just shrugged before levitating the Yondaime Hokage towards him, he could see the blond losing a lot of blood but he could care less as he then held out his hand to his chest and there Minato's body convulse and shook in pain as something was being taken out of his body

It would be a daunting process to most but Naruto did not have a name such as the Sorcerer Supreme if he couldn't do something such as this.

Slowly a bright orb came out from the Yondaime Hokage a floated right into his hand, Naruto allowed a small smile to grace his face as he then flung Minato's body to the side like he was nothing more than trash before saying to himself "Shizuka is going to love this"

It was there the blond sorcerer heard Jiraiya demanded him "Naruto, what did you do to him"

Scoffing, the blond showed the orb in his face as he said out to him "what I did was merely taking what he had stole from my wife toad"

The implication was enough to let Jiraiya know what had happen as he said out to him "HAVE YOU GONE MAD NARUTO, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FATHER"

He didn't even care as he said out to him "there is only father that I have toad and believe me it will be a cold day in hell before I will say that it was the fool you call your prize student, enough about that though because in the end you will end up like him anyways so what it's worth Jiraiya, I'm sure that Orochimaru will take good care of the village wouldn't you say oh Great Toad Sage"

Like that Jiraiya simply charged right at him whereas Naruto simply look at the orb as though the man himself was insignificant

She didn't know how long she was out, she didn't even know what was going on right now but through sheer will she had force herself to open her eyes. What she saw though made her froze in terror and fear as she saw her husband's body on his back where she manage to see him bleeding out from a wound on his right side

He was growing pale by the minute and it was a small miracle that he was alive as she saw his chest just barely rising

Before she could reach out to him though was when something fell right in front of her and that was what made her completely froze up as she saw the mangled up corpse from what use to be Jiraiya

His body was in worse shape than anything she could have imagine as his face was beaten black and blue while cuts littered all over his body along with a giant hole in his chest showing something had grind into him and nearly turning his body inside out, all of his fingers were broken while his arms were looking like they were barely holding on and that's not counting whatever else had happen to him

She then saw a shadow looming over her, making her look up to see those cold blue eyes once more as she swallowed a lump in her throat before Naruto suddenly grab her head with his hands

Try as she might she could not break the hold he had held her in before she heard him spoke out to her "now then what to do with you I suppose, the blond fool and the toad I have already dealt with but how about you. The one who was suppose to teach a child from right to wrong, you who should have been there to comfort your child and protect him from danger, you who was suppose to shower your child with love and affection till your dying breath"

She might not be able to see him but she could tell that he was contemplating something until he then said out to her "since you wanted to know just how my life has been then allow me Kushina Namikaze, allow me to show you my life with my own very eyes"

Gripping her head tighter she then heard him say out to her "may you never find sleep in the realm of dreams for I cast unto thee a never ending nightmare of my very on concoctions, my life shall be seen through there and you shall feel what I have felt, know what I have endured and know what I have been through. This is my decree as you will never again ever find peace till your dying breath and even beyond will your soul be damned by never ending nightmares of your failures"

And just like that a shooting pain shot forth right into her head as Kushina scream in pain as flashes of images flicker at her every moment. What felt like hours was mere minutes before Naruto ended it and lets go, making her fall to the ground with a mark on her forehead, aa simple gesture to let her know of what she was now

Looking at his birth mother, Naruto merely looks at her with apathy before turning around and started to walk back to the caves with his shoulders now slightly sagged as though a weight had been taken off them as he levitated the scroll of Jiraiya's back

Even though this fight was over, the Sorcerer Supreme knew that it was just the beginning of a war that was looming over the horizon.

A war he intends to win with his real family by his side

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Cut so**

 **Rate and review**


	16. Chapter 16

**HHHHHHEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOO EEEEVVVVVRRRRYYYYYBBBOOOODDDYYYYYY, yes i am still alive, yes i know its been forever and I apologize for that, life's been mucking around too long and barely got anytime to write anything out but here I am back again with new chapters for you all to enjoy but first some reviews**

 **Hmm: well that's your choice I won't say more than that, as for the reviews == I wouldn't know what a review bot is nor know how to use it and I am not that vain enough to pander it just to fuel my ego, most of them came from one person who I think I ranted at in one of my chapters when he pissed me off**

 **Anyways enjoy people**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Days later)

"Hmmm I must say Gaara you've done quite well for yourself or should I address you as Kazekage now" said a slightly amuse Sorcerer Supreme as he took a sip of his drink while looking around the office of the leader of Sunagakure no Sato

Gaara who sat right in front of him merely shook his head slightly before leaning back on his chair and said to him "I would prefer it that you call me by my name, after all we are friends and I have grown a little tired of titles being used all the time"

All he got was a small chuckle from the blond who acknowledge him "yes I know how boorish it is at times but it is one of many price to pay when you take up leadership of any form"

All the red head could do was nod at what was being said to him, it was a few days after saving Gaara plus the one sided slaughter of Konoha's elite and right now the two friends from a time long ago were catching up with each other as they traded their stories to one another

The blond couldn't help but smile as he enjoyed his time with his friend while remembering some of the times he's had as the Sorcerer Supreme. Snapping his fingers both of their cups filled with tea for them to drink, Gaara couldn't help but shake his head as he commented "if you didn't just explain that I might have more work should I want to learn magic then I would have asked you to actually teach me on how to use it so I can finally banish this demonic thing known as paperwork"

All he got in return was a full blown laughter from the blond sorcerer before Naruto replied to him "even if you did learn magic I can tell you that it would have been useless as these blasted things multiply faster than rabbits"

Even with his stoic look, Naruto couldn't help but grin knowingly that Gaara would have begged to figure out a way to do paperwork faster and more efficiently, but even with his vast knowledge in the mystic arts the blond sorcerer couldn't find anything that would help in dealing with the dreaded paperwork for good, the only thing that came close was using his Kage Bunshin and even then it merely just held off the tide for a mere moment before it came crashing back down on him with a vengeance

Naruto just shook his head a little as a small round of silence occurred before Gaara asked him "I probably know the answer to this but I have to ask, are you going to save Konoha?"

Just like that the mood went down quite a bit as a tense silence followed for what felt like hours until Naruto spoke "if you had asked me that years ago I would have said yes, now I would probably just go there to see the village burn while enjoying a cup of tea"

Gaara looked at his friend for a moment and he couldn't help but shake his head a little as he said to him "I may not know 100% of your life Naruto and even then I have live just about the same as any Jinchuriki with the burden they've had and if it wasn't for you I would not be where I am now, I am not saying you should save every single one of them but what about those that didn't cause you harm. The ones like the children or some of your friends that still supported you to the end, should they too be destroyed"

Closing his eyes, the Sorcerer Supreme let out an audible sigh before looking up into the ceiling and answered him "if you want my honest opinion Gaara, then yes I probably might just let all of Konoha burn except maybe saving those that stuck with me to the end. Make no mistake about it Gaara I hold no sympathy for everyone else, but in the end I guess I have to say that I am tired of it all. Everytime I have to be the one that saves them, everytime it was me that risk life and limb for a village full of barbarians claiming themselves to be above such things, even then I was still banish because those fools in their arrogance think that without me they would still be standing and even then if you would have asked I would gladly say I would help them during that time I was banish from my so called home"

Letting out another sigh, Naruto kept on looking at the ceiling and continued on "but once I found out the truth, the real truth about my life was when I simply gave up on that village. Truthfully I wanted to use my powers to personally raze that pathetic excuse of a village but that would have made me just like them, I would have too had it not been for my master who taught me that what separates us from them is what we use these powers for. In some ways I guess that in my mind I always wanted Konoha to fall but not by my hands, but by their own accord due to their pride and foolishness and look at where they are now. Without allies, without supplies and their backs to the wall as enemies come forth from every corner wanting that piece of rotten pie"

He took another deep breath for a moment as Gaara looks on at his friend taking a sip of his tea before the redhead said to him "I guess its true of what they say about time changing people, and I wonder if this is the real you or are you wearing just another mask?"

He got a light chuckle in return as Naruto answered him "who knows, sometimes I don't even know myself"

A small silence insured as the two enjoyed the peace within that room before Gaara broke the silence first "if you would like to know, sources from our spies say that Orochimaru's attack will happen in two weeks…and I am going to join them in this war of theirs"

Hearing that Naruto looks on intently at the redhead as he said out to him "that's a one way trip you know that right? Even if I hadn't beaten down their strongest shinobi, the attack itself is no joke since Orochimaru would have plan for almost every contingency"

Seeing him nod, Gaara then said to him "yes I would at least know as much but even then I want to, not because of some I am compelled too by remains of a piece of paper in regard to both our village's alliance but because of both vengeance and pride."

Hearing that the Sorcerer Supreme couldn't help but sigh as he said to him "you know those two together are a bad combination when it comes to war, or any battle since things like that will bring nothing but ruin to all that allows it to fuel them"

Gaara nodded knowing what the blond meant before saying to him "that may be so but in the end will it be any different, you should know that people like Orochimaru won't stop until the entire world is in his hands and even then he still won't be satisfied"

Naruto couldn't help but nod solemnly as he recall his brief encounters with the Snake Sannin when he was younger, a small grimace appeared on his face as the blond then asked him "are you sure this is what you want Gaara, fighting a war with alongside fools with insurmountable odds against an enemy who will stop at nothing from gaining a dream of foolish grandeur to be a god when he is nothing more than a toothless worm"

The red head couldn't help but sigh before nodding as he answered him "if you had asked me this before I was captured then I would have be more wary about how we might fair, but now we might have a small chance with what you did with Shukaku since I would doubt even someone like Orochimaru can even anticipate a freed Biju fighting against him"

That was enough for Naruto to chuckle for a bit as the Sorcerer Supreme then quip out "now wouldn't that be a sight to see, the giant Tanuki that tried to destroy that village all those years ago would now be the one that helps them, that would be irony at its finest and somewhat funny"

That bought out a small smile from the red head before another round of silence ensured for a moment until Gaara asked him "so what do you plan to do now?"

Looking at him, the Sorcerer Supreme let out a small sigh "well I'll probably go back home and give Shizuka back what the blond fool stole from her and then start planning for my own war"

Closing his eyes, the red head Kazekage nodded for a moment before Naruto got up from his seat and spoke to him "well its been nice to see you again Gaara and I hoped that you will survive this war between Orochimaru and Konoha because believe me when I say that you will need quite a bit of luck even with Shukaku there with you"

Gaara couldn't help but nod in agreement at what the blond said as he replied to him "even so I hoped that you would join in this fight, not to save the village that has shun you but as a favor from an old friend who might be off to fight his last fight"

The blond turn to look at him for a moment and then said "don't get your hopes too much Gaara, sometimes the heart can be a fickle thing after all"

The Kazekage nodded for a moment before he said to him "I see, even so it was good seeing you again Naruto"

He didn't answer but Naruto nodded all the same before heading right into the portal towards home. He appeared right in the living room looking like a man with a world on his shoulders as he plop down onto the couch before him, the Sorcerer Supreme let out a tired sigh as he wondered about the problems that had suddenly appeared before him.

He took the risk by saving Gaara but it seem that no matter what it would seem that something out there had decided to bring the past towards him. The blond looks up towards the ceiling for a moment before saying outloud

"You know, I think the reason you died is because you couldn't take all the headache didn't you master"

He couldn't help but chuckle for a moment until he felt two warm bodies cuddle up to him, he look to see both Clea and Shizuka right there on the sofa doing nothing more than relishing what they have now

The blond caress his two wives closer to him until Shizuka pointed out "I see that something has happen hasn't it Naruto-koi"

Nodding, the blond sorcerer then told the two about what had happen in the Elemental Nations and his meeting with Gaara. After finishing his tale the two look at him for a moment before Clea asked him "so what do you plan to do now dear?"

Naruto hum for a moment before he gave a light-hearted shrug and said "I don't know, technically the attack isn't going to happen for another week or so, and even then I'm not sure. Do I want to save that village no, do I want Gaara to go and fight for them no, am I going to go, now that is the million dollar question isn't it?"

The two could tell that this was just bothering him a little but they made no move to do anything just yet, it was then though Naruto decided to hold out his left hand and from there he summoned out an orange colored orb about the size of a football. Shizuka's eyes went towards the orb for a moment before she tentatively reaches out for it, she took the orb gently into her arms with a melancholy look on her face as she examine the orb slightly before talking outloud

"Its been a long time since I've been whole, funny even though I've only been this way for maybe a decade or two but it sure feels longer than that."

The other two present said nothing as they saw Shizuka examining the orb a little more while the Kyuubi continued on "in some ways I had given up hope on being able to become whole again, despite still retaining my standing as the strongest among my siblings I could still feel that void within me."

The kitsune couldn't help it as a small trickle of tears came forth while her body tremble against the blond's body. Seeing this Naruto pulled her closer to him and rub her back as he tries to calm her down, after a while Shizuka had manage to calm down a little before she pulled back where the blond sorcerer could see tears running down her face but these were not tears of sorrow but joy as she then said to him "I guess you really did keep your promise huh"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at what she had said as he lean down and gave her a kiss on her forehead, Clea smile at the scene before her before she gently puts her hand on top of Shizuka and said to her "not to be a mood killer of sorts but don't you think you should hurry up with that now or we might be here till our grandkids have grandkids"

The Kyuubi couldn't help but giggle at her as she did a mock pout and said "mou~ Naruto-koi Clea-Chan is being a prude"

All the vixen got in return was being pinch on the cheek by Clea before the two of them descended to fits of giggles, the Sorcerer Supreme looks on with a hint of amusement before he himself decides to put his own hand on top of the orb. The three then push the orb right into Shizuka as a bright glow appeared all over her body to the point that the entire room was covered by the light

It took about a minute or so but that was more than enough as the glow simmer down until the room return to how it was, nothing had physically changed but the look on Shizuka's face was all anyone needed to know as she buried her face deep into the sorcerer's chest while crying tears of joy about being whole again

Holding her right then and there allowed Naruto to give a small smile as he held her with Clea petting her, this was the scene that Amora nearly walk in on as she lean on the wall with her head looking up into the ceiling while thoughts plague in her head

(Next day)

If anyone would think that being the Sorcerer Supreme would be nothing but fighting demons, saving damsels in distress or learning cool new things that go boom then you wouldn't be wrong but in most cases it would be like that old saying 'the pen is mightier than the sword'

That is where Naruto is right now, signing stacks upon stacks of paperwork while laminating one again why did he took this job

"Yeah thanks a lot master, wonder if this is why everyone would take any excuse to skip this creator damn awful paperwork I mean almost everyone that I know off straight out uses any sort of way to not do this blasted thing right here, I mean my master and the four Hokage's all seem a bit too eager to jump into anything not caring who or what it might be and I would bet everything I have that it's not for some sort of noble goal or sacrifice"

Grumbling, the Sorcerer Supreme sign off yet another piece of paperwork when the doors to his office opened up, and in comes Amora in a green colored blouse and skirt with her usual icy look on her face as she quickly took a seat right in front of him

Not even looking up, Naruto decides to ask her "is there a reason you are here Amora?"

The Enchantress merely raise an eyebrow before she shrug and said to him "I was bored since there is barely anything to do here at the moment, so I thought about seeing how the current Sorcerer Supreme truly works"

All she got was a small chuckle from the blond as he said to her "well as you can see, its not always fun and games and usually its boring as hell when dealing with the stuff like this, even more so when we have to deal with some of the supernatural leaders and I'm sure you of all people know how some of them are"

The Enchantress couldn't help but scoff as she recall some of her past dealings with the other pantheon before she then asked a question that had been on her mind for a while "I am a little curious though, how long has been this organization been around? The most I'm familiar with are those situated in London and a few run ins with the Vatican Church while others were merely rouge magicians and a few no named branches from other sources"

The blond didn't even hesitate to answer as he continued on working "not surprising, the organization has only been around for about two decades give or take, it was an idea started by my predecessor for years and it only took off around that time. Even then we are still working with many within the supernatural world and as I've said before they are quite troublesome"

Amora took a few moments to digest what he had just said until she posed another question "and what does happen once your organization makes connections with them?"

All she got in return was a shrug before he answered her "we do what most would do in regards to treaties, sharing information not too sensitive, help one another should the time calls for it and so forth"

Raising an eyebrow, the Enchantress couldn't help but point out to him "quite simplistic for such an organization isn't it?"

Again all she got was a simple shrug when Naruto said to her "sure, I mean what else could anyone truly do anyways? I mean if we push too much then most of those war hungry and egotistical types would push back and we would probably be giving Loki and those who would love nothing more than causing chaos an early birthday present"

Again Amora thought about it for a few moments before deciding to not really care too much about it when she kept on talking "so why do it at all, surely even you can tell that most if not every pantheon has some agenda against one another"

Naruto nodded knowing what she meant as he said to her "yes, but its better than our enemies hiding within the pantheon and unable to do much from fear of any backlash because of said gods and/or goddesses there or should any of them cause chaos in different pantheons to prevent all out war"

It was here that Wong decides to enter the room with a tray of drinks in hand, placing it down upon the desk Naruto then pours a cup of tea for himself and Amora until the sorcerer asked her "what are you really looking for Amora?"

The Enchantress looks at the blond for a moment as she sighs and replied to him "I ponder at what your purpose is sorcerer, you have all these powers and connections with some of the supernatural and yet you sought for peace or at least lowering hostilities among them and that is what has me at a lost at why you would do such things?"

Naruto looks at her amuse for a moment before he started to chuckle and then answered her "truth to be told I too wonder that sometimes, but then I thought about what I had found that enforce such decisions to follow in my master's dream"

He then smiles fondly before creating a small portal that showed the backyard of the Xavier's mansion, it was here Amora saw Clea and Shizuka playing with Alexia and the other smaller children there. It was the scene alone that made Amora a little jealous somewhat as Naruto continued on "I had found the people that had helped me when I was at my lowest, I had found my treasure and everyday it grows and that is why I do this, for them, for me and for the future of those that want to protect their own treasures"

The two looks on as Ororo entered the picture with two children dragging her to play with them. The sorcerer then looks towards Amora and said to her with a warm smile "and who knows, maybe the treasure you're so desperate to find might just be out there somewhere, all you need to do is just find it and never let go"

Amora couldn't help but quickly take a sip of tea as she hides the blush on her face while the two continued on in silence

(A while later)

Finally done with his work, the Sorcerer Supreme decides to aimlessly walk around the Sanctum Sanctorum with a pleased smile on his face. He didn't even care where he was as this was his home and you could cover all his senses and he would still find his way around, it was here he came upon a slightly comical sight of the four of the six Arrancar fighting for the remote control for his impressive 152 inch plasma TV while Starrk was lounging on the couch somehow managing to sleep all through the chaos unfolding before him

He looks at the next person and walks close to her before saying "I see that you and the rest have manage to find yourselves comfortable here"

Tia Harribel looks up from her book for a moment and nods towards the sorcerer for a bit when suddenly the TV showed a man wearing a priest's cloak. That was enough to stop the fighting for a moment as the man on the TV started to speak "I would apologize for this interruption but nevertheless, for those who do not know me my name is Reverend William Stryker and I speak to the world that today is a glorious day for all as today I have found a true way to rid our pure blue world of the wretched mutants and their ilk"

Narrowing his eyes the Sorcerer Supreme flick his hand to make the volume increase while the man continued on "yes my children, I have found a way to exterminate these demons in human skin and send them back to where they came. For through trials and tribulation I have found one of the artifacts of our beloved Jesus where he took his last supper and with it we will harness its power to eradicate the mutants. BUT, for us to accomplish this task I ask of you to check you hands and see if you have the mark of the grail"

It was here the man showed his left hand for all to see and it was enough to cause Naruto to widen his eyes in shock as the hand shown was a picture of a man praying on his knees with wings coming out from his back, the color was itself was gray as the Reverend continued on "for those that bare this gray mark has been chosen to be one of seven to join me and the Purifiers as we embark on a dangerous path for we of the Gray Faction will have no choice but to do battle against the heretics that dare defile their hands on our beloved Jesus Holy Grail. For it is here that we will stand united and summon forth beings of long past to do battle against the Black Faction so I ask of you my children, to those that bare the mark of the grail, JOIN ME and we will defeat these heretics and then obtain the grail so that we will extinguish the mutant menace so I ask of you once again join us, join the Purifiers here in Salt Lake City Utah so that we can prevail and preserve our pure blue world"

The whole thing then ended before returning to whatever channel was on before, it was here that the room was quickly filled with tension that it even woke Starrk up as all turn to see the expressionless face of the Sorcerer Supreme, the blond let out a tense breath as he then turn on his heel and quickly headed towards his destination

(London)

"You…are so dead" said a very deadpan voice as the owner of the voice looks on at the stoic yet sweating look of a woman seating behind a lavish table, the voice then kept continuing on "you not telling me is one thing, keeping it on the down low so that you guys can handle it is another, but NOW is a damn problem and the fact is that I'm not making a joke here means a LOT especially for the fact that the psycho racists has something of mine. OF WHICH I was told to surrender by the previous Sorcerer Supreme because you nitwits kept on begging about how it was an artifact of historical value and that I was unsuited to keep it safe even it was true in some way so, how would like your headstone to be inscribe Director because I can grantee that that's where you're going by the time Strange is done with you"

The owner of the voice showed himself to be a man of his late 60's with a full head of gray hair along with a beard, his eyes were blood red that showed annoyance and disappointment as he looks on at the woman before him while two other figures stood next to him within the shadows

The woman on the other hand had brown hair tied perfectly into a ponytail as he ensemble was something that a noble would have wore in the days of old, her eyes were too a shade of brown but they betray her stoic look of the true fear she was feeling at the moment. In the hands of the old man was a small portal showing the projection of the speech made by Reverend William Stryker

Seeing it the woman said to him "do you mind shutting that thing off vampire, I do not need it to know that this was an… unforeseen circumstance"

Scoffing, the older man then retorts to her "unforeseen circumstance my ass, this thing just turn into a ticking clock attached to a nuke and that's just for the opening act. You better start to do something right now Lorelei Barthomeloi or else"

That was as far as he got when a jewel on the woman's table started ringing and glowing red, that was enough for the old man to scoff and said "well speak and he shall appear, go ahead Director it's not nice to keep the Sorcerer Supreme waiting you know"

Shooting the old man a small glare Lorelei Barthomeloi quickly activated the gem, the gem then showed a very stoic Sorcerer Supreme who didn't even bother with a greeting as he started off with a chilling tone that echoed throughout the entire room "give me, just one **_VERY_** good reason why I shouldn't do the entire world a favor by wiping out every single last magus within that pathetic waste of space you all so reverently call your sanctum of modern magic"

The tone itself carried a lot of weight as the Director along with the two next to the old man started to sweat as an unknown pressure forces them down, gritting her teeth the Director tried to show no fear but failing upon seeing the chilling look on the Sorcerer Supreme's face. She couldn't speak so much as a word as the blond continued on " ** _WELL_** , I am waiting Director Barthomeloi because I would like to know just **_WHO_** manage to give the buffoon that fancies himself a man of cloth a powerful yet **_VOLITILE_** artifact, of which I am certain was supposedly held within the safe of the Clocktower **_UNDER ARMED GUARDS,_** am I mistaken Director?"

All she could manage was a shake of her head as she could see Naruto seemingly restraining himself as the blond then said "I see, then do you mind answering just how long has the Holy Grail been missing because I can tell that no way that the buffoon could have stolen it nor prepare the ritual in such a short time, even more so that he is actually knowledgeable in the mystic arts to block my sensing abilities so please Director, **_ENLIGHTEN ME_** "

His tone demanded an answer from the woman but anything that could be said died as the ever mounting fear kept her from speaking, seeing the situation the old man sigh for a moment before he spoke up "okay Strange, I know you're pissed off right now but keep doing that and you're gonna give three heart attacks and no straight answers. Hell, I don't even know the full story here and I just got here two hours ago"

The Sorcerer Supreme turns his attention towards the old man and regarded him for a moment before letting out a sigh before letting up the pressure just enough for them to regain their bearings, even so Naruto didn't even bother mincing his words as he simply said "talk"

It was here that Lorelei knew that she was barely clinging on thin ice as it were as she then gather enough of her wits to answer him "it was two weeks ago when the break in happened, the thief knew where and how to strike as we didn't even notice it had happen until the next guard shift, none of the alarms had sounded letting us know that the thief was knowledgeable enough to disarm them. We decided to not to tell anyone else as we fear that it might startled the thief and force him to hide, it wasn't until a few days later that we have received a letter that brought more…concerning news"

The way she trailed off at the end did not put the blond in a better mood as he said "explain"

Swallowing hard, the Director of the Clocktower continued on "the letter was an announcement that the Yggdmillennia family have stated their defection from the Clocktower and a few members from other families that have independently join them in the Holy Grail War though we know that they have the backing from their respective families to win the war but can't prove that at the moment"

It was then the pressure returned ten fold as everyone there aside from the old man started to choke on air while the old man shook his head at the situation as he then mumbled to himself for a moment before bringing the blond's attention back to him "oi Strange, let her finish talking then you can kill her all right"

The pressure did not lessen at the moment which made the old man sigh once again "look Strange come on man, wouldn't you rather save your strength against those jackasses then deal with this"

That manages to work as the pressure lighten just enough but the lingering feeling was still there, noticing this the Director quickly finish her report "we've manage to list out the names of those planning to join the war and also we found out the person that stole the grail"

She then shakily showed a picture towards the Sorcerer Supreme whose eyes narrowed in recognition before hearing out the rest of the names of the others that join the family in this war. After hearing the names the blond digested the information for a moment before finally opening them as he made his decision "as much as I would love to do nothing more than destroy you all at the moment, that will have to wait as right now I am running damage control at the moment and that would take quite some time which is enough for them to finish gathering their army for the war. Wizard Marshall Zeltrecth, I want you to come here and analyse the situation right now while I go to an ally of mine to explain the situation before they all go trigger happy"

He then glares back towards the Director and said to her "this is not over Director Barthomeloi because we will be having words in your incompetence alongside those that sided with your decision but right now I will deal with this matter so I suggest you take this time to get your defense ready because the fate of the Clocktower now rest on my decision"

Like that he ended the feed and the entire room fell into silence as the old man now named Zeltrecth couldn't help but quip out "well isn't this something, thanks for the extra workload girly come on my apprentices lets go before something else happens"

He quickly opened up a portal and from there the three headed into it while leaving behind an exhausted Lorelei behind who contemplates just how did it go so bad so quickly

(Xavier's mansion)

It didn't take long for Naruto to know that chaos was happening within the mansion as he appeared right in front of their doorstep, considering the fact that the reverend had been a long time foe of theirs hearing such a deceleration is not something they should take lightly. He knocks on the door and it didn't take long as Ororo opened the door, seeing who it was she then ushered the Sorcerer Supreme inside and took him towards Xavier's office

"I take it that it isn't going well in there" asked the blond sorcerer which was answered with a shake of her head as Ororo answered him "no its not, Logan wants to go and take the fight to them while Scott and Xavier tries to calm him down as they don't want a war on their hands"

Shaking his head, Naruto then said to her "doesn't matter if you guys join in or not, its going to be a bloodbath either way ,the most we can do right now is limit the devastation but we got to make it quickly as possible"

She nodded knowing time was of the essence as the two reach Xavier's office, the moment they opened up was in the middle of a heated discussion as the Wolverine said "look Chuck, we need to get over there and stop whatever it is Stryker is doing. I can damn well feel it in my adamantium covered bones that this isn't going to be good for anyone"

Xavier looks on at the man for a moment before answering him "because Logan, we can't afford to go all out on a city and even then we don't know who else is in this Holy Grail War. Right now every eyes are now going to be on us after that deceleration and what we do might affect us as a whole badly"

The Wolverine growled at the professor until Naruto decides to speak up "I wouldn't worry to much about it, I've got a few names here that you guys should watch out for once my colleague comes back from scouting"

All eyes turn to him as the first to greet him was the professor "ah Strange, sorry about that we've been having quite the discussion about recent events"

The blond sorcerer nodded as he said "if it is about the buffoon then you're somewhat in luck, I know what he has and who else that had a hand in this matter"

Some of the other people there blink at the implication as Hank then asked "you know what's going on here Strange?"

Sighing, the blond then answered his blue furred friend "yes, and like Logan said its not good"

The way he said it did nothing to lift the mood in the room which cause him to sigh as he started to explain what was going on. It took some time as a few asked questions here and there but he manages to finish his explanation, once he was done he could see the faces of everyone there and they were not good as Bobby Drake aka Iceman broke the ice so to speak "so you're saying that a group of rouge mages got their hands on a fake Holy Grail that grants one wish of any kind but the only way to do it is by summoning heroes like Hercules or King Arthur whether they are real or not and fight in an all out battle royal, but because of the extra summoning you don't know what might happen"

Seeing his nod told the Iceman all he needed to know as he threw his hands up in exasperation and said "JUST FREAKING GREAT UGHHH"

He then slumps down onto the ground knowing the situation has gotten a lot worse than it is, Naruto couldn't blame him as he too knew the implication and even more so about who was behind it all. It was here Logan then spoke out hotly "then all the reason to go Chuck, just send us out and we'll be done before you know it"

Sighing, Xavier would try to calm the man down but Naruto then said to him "you do that and you would send some of them to die and force the enemy to reach the grail a little more easier"

The Wolverine and everyone else stare at the Sorcerer Supreme for a moment as the blond continued on "those aren't merely people they summoned, they were heroes during a time where war and bloodshed are their bread and butter. These are not people you can underestimate because these people could take down most of everyone in this room in a straight up fight, and that's not counting whatever Noble Phantasms that they have"

Raising a hand, Kitty Pryde had to ask "Noble Phantasms?"

He didn't even bat an eye to answer her "what made those heroes into legends, like Excalibur for King Arthur or Phoebus Catastrophe for Atalanta. Basically something that relates to their legend and being brought to life, most are usually actives types so they have to use it sparingly so that whoever they're fighting won't figure out their identities, some are passive meaning that they don't need to invoke them like Gáe Dearg & Gáe Buidhe for Diarmuid Ua Duibhne or maybe some variation of the twelve labors of Herakles"

She lowered her hand and simply said "ah, that's bad huh"

He didn't even hesitate to nod to show just how dangerous it can be as she slump her shoulders and quip out "its never that simple with us isn't it"

They way she said it brought a slight chuckle from the blond as he quip out "you should have seen me on my first time handling a case as the Sorcerer Supreme"

It was here that Logan once again spoke out "who cares about that, you know who it is so lets just go kick their ass and destroy that Holy Grail or whatever"

The blond couldn't help but sigh and would have said something when all of suddenly Zeltrecth appeared from a portal right in the middle of the room, that was enough for everyone there minus Naruto to tense up for a fight. The blond sorcerer pinch the bridge of his nose in slight irritation as he called out to everyone there "its all right people, he's with me"

Zeltrecth gave them all a grin for a moment before turning towards the blond and said to him "well sad to say that this has got a whole lot more complicated"

Confuse, Naruto asked with a hint of defeat "I learn a long time ago to never tempt fate so just lay it on me old man"

Zeltrecth took a deep breath knowing that this was not what he wanted to hear "okay, semi-good news is that I've located the Grail, bad news is that the Magi there had already summon their servants while the fake priests are still short about three"

He could tell the room fill with tension as he then continued on "okay now here comes the really bad news, those nimrods have decided to hook the Grail right onto a leyline pressure point"

None of the X-men there knew what that meant until a loud slap was heard and everyone there turn to see Naruto facepalming before dragging the hand down just enough to see his eyes, he looks at the old man with a look of annoyance as he hiss out "you have got to be joking, they cannot be possibly that suicidal into doing that, please tell me that they did not actually hook the damn fucking Grail RIGHT ON A FUCKING LEYLINE PRESSURE POINT"

Seeing the old man wince was all he need to know as the Sorcerer Supreme turn around and quickly said "I am going to find Clea and Shizuka so I can inform them that stupidity truly has no limits"

He didn't say anymore before flashing to where his wives currently were while leaving behind a group of confuse mutants, Kitty then asked outloud "what's a leyline pressure point?"

Seeing that he was the only one here Zeltrecth then explain to the people there "well then let uncle Zeltrecth educate you all on the wonders of magic"

He then summons out a map of the earth as he started his explanation "okay, think of leylines as magical rivers that flow through the earth, sometimes connecting to a lake so to speak or branching off from one"

The mutants there see lines suddenly appear on the map, some interlocking with one another while some look like they branch of from a certain point, Zeltrecth then continued on "now a pressure point is like a man made dam so to speak, it only occurs when something of supernatural origin had somehow affected the local leylines that it blocks the flow, causing it to pile up. Its harmless for the most part unless someone tries something with it but believe me until today no one has been that stupid to do so"

"Why's that?" asked Bobby to which the Wizard Marshall then grandiosity reply "well my ice cube making friend that is simple, because a leyline pressure point is the magical equivalent to an Earth's active volcano"

That was when he really drop the bomb as the X-men could only look on in shock as Hank spoke first "my stars are you saying that we might have an actual supernatural volcano right in the middle of the city"

Zeltrecth didn't even miss a beat with a reply "bingo, but like I said its harmeless unless someone's actually crazy enough to do it because a misstep of any kind and boom"

"If you say that this is dangerous then why did these Magi decide to risk everything to do something that might as well destroy most if not the entire state itself?" asked Xavier

The Wizard Marshall couldn't help but sigh as he answered the question "that is gonna be a long ass answer that we don't have anytime for but for the most part it's because any other places where the leylines are the strongest would be monitored closely while anywhere else wouldn't be suffice enough to power the Grail, we do monitor them from time to time but because of the dangers held not even those that want to rule the earth would use that because something like that can and will wipe out anything in existent. It doesn't matter whether you can regenerate, come back to life or any of the sort because the magical energy gathered is enough to nullify that and send you to creator knows where"

That brought about a collective wince as Bobby then ask "if it's that dangerous then why don't you guys like I don't know disable the Grail or something like that"

The Wizard Marshall shook his head for a moment before answering him "if it were only so easy kid, these pressure points have been around for a long time and even then if we wanted to dismantle it we've need time and space for a shit load of concentration because like I said one mistake and the world goes poof, and that's not counting whatever failsafe these bastards have because I can grantee you that any Magus of their lineage are sore losers"

That really bring any good mood at all among the X-men as Wolverine unsheathe his claws as he said "then let's just deal with these asshats first then we'll deal with your mumbo jumbo bullshit"

It was here a bright flashed happened right in the office and from there came out a very irritated Clea alongside Shizuka who looked just as annoyed with Naruto there too. The Sorceress of the Dark Dimension said outloud "this had better be a joke Zeltrecth because I can't really fathom just how the fuck can those stupid pretenders be possibly that stupid enough to do what you said they did"

The look in his eyes was all what she need to know as she pulled her hair in frustration as she then said to him "well isn't this quite the predicament, so what are our options at the moment"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zeltrecth sigh as he dreaded the next words coming out of his mouth "in simple terms, we have to win the Holy Grail war"

(Sometime later)

"Sometimes I just wish that we don't always have complicated stuff everytime things like this happens but then again the universe always did have a weird sense of humor"

Shaking his head the Sorcerer Supreme looks on at the magic circle on the ground right in the centre of the X-men's danger room, he could already tell that this was going to get worse before getting any better. The only small mercy he could get was having Zeltrecth and a few high level magicians in using mass hypnosis on the civilian population to stay the hell away from any battles going on within the city and a curfew for those not involved, so as of now Salt Lake City has been technically martial law by the supernatural committee

Normally they would have just evacuated the city but that takes a whole lot of trouble especially now with the government keeping a close eye on any suspicious activity and after a declaration like that the blond sorcerer knew that they had to play it by the ear on this one

Pinching the bridge of his nose at the whole thing he couldn't help but said outloud "sometimes I really hate this job"

It was here that a voice spoke out to him "even after these years you're still just as annoying as when we first met"

Turning the Sorcerer Supreme then saw an extremely beautiful woman leaning onto the wall, the woman had long deep purple colored hair along with blood red eyes that always seem to be analyzing you no matter what. She wore a full body skintight purple colored suit that emphasizes her generous body in everyway possible with a headdress to complete her attire, she would not looked out of place as a witch of legends if it wasn't for the blood red barb spear that she was casually holding onto

Despite the cold tone of her delivery Naruto couldn't help but chuckle knowing just how the person was as he said to her "and is that a bad thing?"

She shook her head as she replied quickly "no but I do think that you should learn to grow up sometimes"

That brought about another round of chuckling as the blond replied to her "yeah and the world is suddenly going to make things easier for us right"

The woman couldn't help but scoff at what he said but she had a small smile on her face as she retorts "now where's the fun in that Naruto"

The Sorcerer Supreme couldn't help but roll his eyes for a moment before he said to her "you know that you don't have to be here you know, I did say that I was gonna handle it"

The purple haired woman scoff as she answered him "maybe but I will not allow such a thing to exist especially for those fools that dare summon him into the plains of the living instead of where he should really belong"

The blond sighs for a bit as he ran a hand through his hair but before he could say anything else was when suddenly Shizuka decides to interrupt "if you two are done with your usual flirting can we get this thing started already before some egomaniac decides to destroy the world"

It was here another voice came out and said "now, now Shizuka, I mean these two haven't seen each other in a while so I'm sure they would love to catch up right now, right Master"

The voice belongs to a tall yet slightly thin male with a face of a prince with his short mop blond hair and charming smile that went well with his sky blue eye, he has an eyepatch on his left side but it didn't hinder the man's beauty as he was garb in a robe similar to a stereotypical wizard and a staff that is just as if not taller than him with the top being shaped of a sun

The two looks on at them where Naruto couldn't help but sheepishly scratch the back of his head while the purple haired woman just look to the side seemingly uncaring but if one looks closely they could see a hint of pink on her cheeks

It was here that Naruto quickly got back into it and said "well as much as I would love to get it done, how about we let our shall we say volunteer do so since she was curious early on"

It was there the people turn as one to look at a slightly nervous Noriko Ashida as she tries to look tough except for the fact of how much trouble she and the New Mutants are in. Regaining some of her wits, she marches up to the centre of the Danger Room with a strong look on her face as she said to him "so I just hod my hand out and start chanting right"

Seeing him nod, the teen then takes off her right gauntlet and from there one could see that her hand had been marked red with the symbol of an X while two lighting bolts curve from both sides of the X as though it was making a circle

Taking a deep breath Noriko then starts to chat outloud

 ** _Let silver and steel be the essence._**

 ** _Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._**

 ** _Let red be the color I pay tribute to._**

 ** _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._**

 ** _Let the four cardinal gates close._**

 ** _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._**

 ** _Let it be declared now;_**

 ** _your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword._**

 ** _Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail._**

 ** _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._**

 ** _An oath shall be sworn here._**

 ** _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_**

 ** _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._**

 ** _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_**

 ** _come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!_**

The moment she ended her chant was what made the circle glowed brightly until a giant flash of light blinded most of the people there before quickly dying down, all who were watching waited in breath as a figure appeared from within the circle and said out "I who have answered the call, I, Assassin now ask, are you my master?"

The figure was that of a tall Chinese man with flaming red hair tied into a ponytail with his attire consisting of an orange traditional Chinese clothing with cold calculating eyes that held no fear or hesitation. Noriko could only look on in stunned awe until she regains herself with a cough and answered him "ah yes, yes I am Assassin"

Nodding, Assassin then said to her "then the pact is complete, by your command I will serve and kill those stand in your path to the grail"

The mutant hesitantly nodded for a moment as Assassin took his place by her side while looking on at his new comrades so to speak. Naruto hum lightly at Assassin as he mused out "well the servants I knew would either hit or miss but I didn't think that you manage to get him of all people, isn't that right Demon Fist Master"

Assassin looks at the Sorcerer Supreme straight in the eye for a few moments before the servant gave a small nod, the blond return in kind before saying out "okay now that we have Assassin, how about we get this thing going, next is you big guy"

From there was Colossus's turn and then he too held out his hand which was an X also but it was surrounded by the shape of a shield while a sword's tip was press onto it. The metal giant chanted the same incantation and another bright flashed occurred and from there another figure appeared, though unlike the first one who was tall and mature this one was of that of a child wearing what seemed to be a gothic costume with frills of white appearing from the black and fluff surrounding her gloves. She has purple colored eyes and snow white hair that cascaded down upon her back as she also wore a cute black hat with ribbons tied on both sides of it

She spoke with a soft voice as she asked "are you my master?"

Stunned would properly describe Colossus's face as he looks on at the child before him and he then asked Naruto "are you sure that this is correct because I am not allowing someone like her to to join this Holy Grail War"

The blond shook his head a little before answering him "look I understand what you mean Piotr but she's more than what she seems isn't that right"

The little girl nodded as a small book floated right up to her as she spoke a few and all of sudden Colossus started floating off the ground, that alarmed the metal giant as he started flaying like a fish out of water while the rest of the group seemed amuse even Noriko as she tried to stifle her laughter

The Sorcerer Supreme couldn't help but chuckle as he then walk to the servant and pet her on her head and said "okay now can you please put him down"

She nodded before gently landing the metal giant on his feet, Colossus looks on at the child for a moment but a look from the Sorcerer Supreme was enough for him to know that he was going to need her feelings be damned. The X-men then sighs and said "yes child, I am your master but I would prefer to be called Piotr if you don't mind"

The girl nodded before replying with a curtsy "servant Caster ready"

The two then stood off to the side as the next one approaches the circle, her milky white eyes looked as focus as she was regal before holding out her hand. Her's had a picture of a woman holding a heart protectively and inside of that heart was an X, again the same light show happened and from there a loud boisterous voice echoed throughout the room "HAHAHA I Alexander The Great have answered the call, are you my master for the Holy Grail War"

The voice belonged to a gigantic man standing over two meters in height. He has large muscles that give the impression of being able to kill a bear with his bare hands. He has sternly chiseled features with eyes that give off a dazzling glow,along with burning red hair and beard. He wears bronze armor with cuffs and greaves with fringes that leaves his arms and thighs unprotected. He wears a thick mantle, with fringes like his cuffs, dyed in a similar red to his hair. It is luxuriously decorated, and looks like a curtain wrapping the stage of a theater

He had on a shit eating grin as Ororo cough lightly before answering the giant of a man "yes I am"

Still holding onto that grin the man then spoke out "then I Alexander, the servant Rider shall aid you and your comrades in your quest for the grail"

The weather goddess couldn't help but shake her head as she then stood to the side with her servant before the purple haired woman then went to the centre and said "lets get this thing over with because I have a bone to pick with whoever is in that war"

She did same thing as the rest did and from there another figure emerged from the circle, the figure was someone that the magic users there definitely recognize in someway as the figure was that of a male with dark forest green hair that reach his waist with the ends ties into a small ponytail

He wore a simple garment of no describable indication as to who he was but the only thing that sticks out more than anything would be the tail he has coming out from the back of his waist. The purple haired woman merely raise an eyebrow as she couldn't help but quip out "I'm surprise that the throne gave me you of all people Trainer of Heroes"

The man blinks for a moment until he laid eyes upon the woman, he blinks for a moment before saying "well I am uncertain that we have before Master but from your tone I would guess that I was alive in some shape or form"

It was more of a statement than a question as the woman oblige his curiosity "the Gods of your pantheon needed a teacher for their children and who better than the trainer of heroes, we have met but it was during a time long after your death I suppose though either way you have made it through the throne despite the real you is still alive"

The servant hummed for a moment before nodding and wanted to pose a question but Naruto decides to cut him off at the moment "if you're curious then may I suggest that we put this at a later time because we do have more servants to summon"

The new servant looks around for a moment before nodding as he said to her "ah so it seems, then servant Archer, my bow and arrow are yours to command master"

Chuckling, the next to step up was the one eyed blond wizard as he summoned out his own servant. The next one to come was someone that just screamed bloodlust and danger to everyone as the figure was a tall muscular half naked man with skin almost brown in color, his body was riddled with scars while his arms were covered with golden tattoos that glowed bright alongside his scars. Nothing else could be describe about this servant as he wore nothing but a pair of pants with a belt buckle that has a picture of a demon on it

The blond merely smiled as he held up his hand showing his rank as a master with it being the shape similar to his staff but with wings on both sides. The servant nodded as he spoke out "servant Berserker, ready to fight"

The blond nodded for a moment as he couldn't help but quip "well this is interesting but not unwelcome, pleasure to meet you Berserker"

Shizuka couldn't help but giggled out "well isn't this interesting, please don't let such a beast ravage you too much Flay"

The blond merely smile as he said to her jokingly "don't worry lady Shizuka I won't wear him out to much before our battle"

The two giggled at each other before the Kyuubi decides is her turn as she said out "now then I guess its sexy foxy-chan's turn"

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head at her antics as his wife started summoning her own servant, the Sorcerer Supreme looks at the mark on her hand which was the shape of two lines forming a heart while inside was the face of a fox. What came out was a very laid back voice "yo, servant Saber at your service"

The voice belonged to a light purple haired woman wearing a purple battle kimono that reach to her thighs with decorative designs all over while she has four swords strapped to her sides, two on each as she looks at the group with a smile on her face as her purple colored eyes scan her surroundings. Most of the other magic users were interested but the most would be Shizuka as she had a megawatt grin on her face as she spoke out to her servant "yes~ oh we are going to get along just fine Saber"

Saber looks on at her master and she recognize the glint in her eyes, that didn't deter her as she gave her own and just like that a friendship was born between the two. What that meant nobody would know for now but Naruto couldn't help but shake his head as Shizuka walked next to him with a skip in her step and a look that says beat that

Now it was his turn as the Sorcerer Supreme held out his hand which had a simple picture of a circle inside of a diamond with the circle having tiny inscriptions on it and lastly the symbol of his order right in the centre

It was here he started to chant but his words were slightly different from the others

 ** _Let order and virtue be the essence._**

 ** _Let the Earth and the Creator of contracts be the foundation._**

 ** _Red is the color I command._**

 ** _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall withstand._**

 ** _Let the four cardinal gates close._**

 ** _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate._**

 ** _Let it be declared now;_**

 ** _my body shall serve to show your path, and my fate shall be with your sword._**

 ** _I asked that you heed my call in accordance to the Holy Grail._**

 ** _Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth._**

 ** _An oath shall be sworn here._**

 ** _I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;_**

 ** _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell._**

 ** _I shall watch and protect those that could not_**

 ** _I shall lead those that has lost their way_**

 ** _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,_**

 ** _come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance_**

 ** _Come forth and answer the call to protect this world from those that seek its destruction_**

Once he was done the circled didn't glow so much as a shaped was formed, the figured glowed within the circle but it wasn't blinding enough for the people there as the light slowly disappear in motes of light. Slowly the figure showed itself from the circle, the last servant was a beautiful woman with almost golden blond hair tied into a braided bun with two bangs freely flowing on both sides of her head, her eyes shown a bright emerald green that held power and experience.

Her attire consists of a regal blue attire that showed herself as a confident regal woman with it being almost skin tight with the top part of her chest almost bare, showing her impressive bust with the back of her waist like that of a duster. She wore knee high metal boots and gauntlets and to complete her attire was a red royal cape and a crown resting snugly on her head, all in all everyone there can tell that she was a queen that demanded respect and attention.

Naruto looks on impassively for a moment as the two blond stare right at each other, the servant nodded after the stare off as she said to him "I servant Lancer have answered your call, my lance shall be yours to use"

Nodding Naruto then said to her "welcome Lancer to the Red faction, let us go in the breach once more"

He then spun around and then said out to everyone there "now that all the servants have been summoned let us go to war"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut**

 **Okay a few stuff to go through, first off anything in regards of how Stryker summons servants will be saved for later chapters, the Grail war will be a mixed of Apocrypha and stuff from the mainstream ones, servants will be varied to make it interesting and as for why using it in the X-men side of things. Well that's because they'll probably more interesting to write out compared to the Avengers side to be honest**

 **Now this doesn't have much action because I wanted to show a little bit of the life of Naruto so I don't make it too action pack with fighting nearly every chapter along with some interactions with the people in his home for a bit and see how his job works in the supernatural side is of things**

 **So other than that Rate and Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Superpierce: Okay...is there a reason for mentioning her? As for Hercules though well yes he is still alive in the Marvel and Percy Jackson universe, who's to say you can't summon A Hercules from another, I mean the grail was made by the three families yes but also with Zeltrecth and I doubt someone like him would be able to hold himself in tweaking it in someway wouldn't you agree**

 **Guest: Flay is actually from the anime Tsubasa Chronicles, nice show if you haven't watched it but it gets complicated in the second part of the series**

 **Anyways people I have returned with more chapters and the last part of it is something I want your opinion on, before we get to it I have updated the Harem list for this series and here it is**

 **(Currently Set)**

 **Clea (Marvel)**

 **Enchantress (Marvel)**

 **Shizuka AKA Fem Kurama (Naruto)**

 **(Potential)**

 **She Hulk (Marvel)**

 **Galacta/Gali (Marvel)**

 **Emma Frost (Marvel) because why not**

 **Black Cat (Marvel)**

 **Storm (Marvel) Slightly 50/50 on this one but I might lean towards yes**

 **Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail)**

 **Wanda Zatara (** **Amalgamation** **Comics) Chaos Powers mixed in with a bit of flair hell yes**

 **Zatanna Zatara (DC Comics)**

 **Beatrice Kushan (Prison Battleship) ...Okay full disclosure I stumble upon her while surfing the net and it just clicked don't judge if Fanfiction could put Kuroinu as and actual category here than this is tame...mostly**

 **Yugito (Naruto)**

 **Glynda Goodwitch (RWBY)**

 **Machina (Dragonaut)**

 **Garnet Maclaine (Dragonaut)**

 **Kazehana (Sekirei)**

 **Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Scathach (Fate Grand Order)**

 **Lancer (Fate Grand Order)**

 **Tier Harribel (Bleach)**

 **Arachne Gorgon (Soul Eater)**

 **Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

 **Okay heads up these next few chapters aren't action heavy as they more interaction than anything else but I promise that it will be a big fight later on**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So mind telling why the hell are we just walking around here instead of charging right at the bastard's base?" Asked a very annoyed Noriko Ashida as she was trudging alongside the Sorcerer Supreme and Lancer, Assassin on the other hand floated nearby in his astral form on the lookout for any enemies

The blond hummed lightly for a moment before answering her "two reasons, 1 recon because while I am unsure about that fake priest what I can be sure off is those nitwit mages would fight in the dead of night, less hassle for clean up and 2 I want to get a feel for you since you're the only one I never really interacted with"

The mutant raise an eyebrow for a moment as she asked "really, would have thought that Mr. Mccoy had told you about us?"

The blond quickly replied "he did, though he did mention that you and a certain Hellion have a, shall we say rivalry that escalates quite a bit sometimes"

Noriko's eye twitch for a moment before looking elsewhere as she mumbled out "its his fault for being a jerk"

The blond lets out a sigh before he lectured her for a bit "it doesn't matter whose fault it is, one day you might be in a team that probably will have people like him and what will you do then? While I may not have met Hellion personally, I will admit his reputation is less than desirable but tell me this, why engage him at all, why allow him to rile you to the point that destruction follows soon after you two, you and I both know that while he may be a good leader but it is his arrogance that will be his downfall so why humor him at all?"

The Japanese mutant retorts to him "that's because that jerk keeps lording over us like he's the best or something, I get that he's good and all but I just can't stand his attitude"

It was here that Naruto sigh outloud and said to her "maybe so but if you allow it to control you it will hurt you more than him, believe me I know what you are talking about and while circumstances might be different in some ways they are the same. I do not have any true answer for that the only thing you can do is learn from your mistakes and grow from there"

He could see she didn't really like the answer but he knew that this was something he was familiar with, he would have talked a little more but he does enjoy the silence for a moment until he saw someone in the distance. His eyes narrowed for a moment as he quickly stop, that in turn made the two women and one astral spirit stop to see what he was looking at, Naruto then simply said to them "follow me"

Confuse the three followed him as Noriko asked "what's going on?"

He didn't even slow down in his stride as he quickly answered "a lesson in aggressive negotiating"

Elsewhere a woman of near fairy like beauty smiled happily as she took in the sights of the city, the woman's skin was almost too fair to be considered normal while her hair was straight and smooth reaching just slightly pass her waist. Her eyes were almost blood red and yet instead of being scary it looked almost regal on her

Walking next to her were two other people, one of them was an imposing man with black hair and eyes that held no emotion too all that gaze upon him. He wore a black trench coat with the inside of it being a suit which most would say odd all things considered whereas the other one was a blond hair teen wearing a tube top and red jacket along with a pair of short jeans

The contrast was evident as the blond had a wild look on her face as her emerald colored eyes scan her surroundings without a care in the world

The white haired woman giggled as she passed by a few jaw dropping teens as she quip out "I have to admit it is liberating to be out here inside of being cooped in the castle, the world is so big"

The stoic man looked at her for a moment before replying to her "yes but be on guard because we might have more enemies than stated otherwise if Caster's spells were any indication"

The woman lets out a small sigh as she turns to him and said"I don't like this Kiritsugu, I mean here of all places in the Sorcerer Supreme's territory? We were lucky enough that he didn't sense the grail before it was implemented but even with the very delicate situation that we placed on the grail I fear that we may have provoke the dragon so to speak"

The man grunted in acknowledgement as he replied to her "that was probably the reason for our benefactor's plot but even so Jubstacheit was determined to obtain the grail, no matter the cost and you and I know that the others are in the same boat as we are"

The woman couldn't help but agree with him as she then voice out "I just wish I could bring her here to see this"

Kiritsugu closed his eyes for a moment knowing what she meant as he said to her "that would have been a bad idea, as much as I hate it she is safe there than us at the moment but if there is a chance that we might make it through this Iri"

The woman gave him a smile but that was quickly shut down when a cold chilling voice spoke from behind him "oh I don't think you should give a woman false hope like that Emiya, believe me you shouldn't make a promise that you won't be able to keep"

That was enough for the two to freeze dead stiff, the blond reacted quickly by spinning around and clash with the blond sorcerer with her sword against his. Seeing this Kiritsugu quickly barked out his orders to her "Saber don't!" the blond on just barely heard him and in any other circumstances she would have ignored it but seeing the dire look on his face was enough for the blond to disengage the clash

It was here that Naruto had a staredown with the three before the blond motion his head to his left and said to them "get in, I wish to have a chat with you three"

Kiritsugu wanted to protest but he knew without a doubt that he would feel the blond's fury if he didn't complied, so without question he went into the diner along with Irisviel and the blond Saber

Once in they could see that none of the other customers there didn't paid any attention to them, that was enough for them to know just how much influence Naruto had. He led them to the far end corner of the diner, once they got close the blond Saber widen her eyes as she saw who was standing before them

She would have jump right at who she saw if it wasn't for the chains appearing from the floor and wrap itself all over her limbs and body, the blond roared right at those seated before them "FATHER!"

She pulled on her chains but it was futile as it held firm while the Sorcerer Supreme stopped right next to her, she glare at him but all she got in return was a cold hard look before Naruto said to her "you can either stay there like a dog or stand still like a person"

She growled at him but Kiritsugu then said out to her "Saber stand down or else" he showed her his palm where a red sword symbol glowed before her. She wanted to defy him but she knew it was futile so with a resilient looked she relented which was enough for the chains to let go of her with everyone around them didn't even react to the scene

The blond Saber growled once again before she stood up with fury etched all over her face while dismissing her sword. The sorcerer took his place into the seat right next to Noriko while Lancer stood at the ready, Saber fumed at the side while Irisviel and Kiritsugu were a little hesitant but Naruto glared at them and said "sit down please"

Seeing they were stalling the blond raised his voice a little "NOW, before my now thinning patience ceases to exist"

Swallowing hard the two took a seat on the opposite side of them while the Saber lean on the side with arms crossed and looks at Lancer with a glare. Lancer looks at her emotionlessly but anyone could see the frown on her face, the ensuring silence lasted for a minute until Naruto practically ordered them in a hotly tone "WELL? Do you have anything to say for yourselves you self righteous egotistical cowards"

Irisviel flinched while Kiritsugu looked on impassively but anyone who was paying attention could see the sweat rolling down his face, seeing the situation slowly escalating Irisviel bowed her head to him as she answer "Lord Naruto, I apologize for our presence here but the Holy Grail War has called to us and we had to…"

She shut up when the blond held up his hand in a stop sign before he replied "stop this we bullshit Einzbern, I know that old washed up doll you call a grandfather is so inept and useless he sends minions to do his dirty work"

The albino woman sweated a little harder as the sorcerer continued on "I might have overlook this if you actually went through proper channels, but you fools not only had to usurp my authority and set up within my lands but to also endanger the lives here because you are so greedy and prideful to the point of ridiculous is astonishing"

Irisviel wince at the implication but Kiritsugu kept his stoic look on his face as Naruto shook his head slightly and kept on talking "so tell me little doll, do you think your lives are worth this farce of a war?"

Kiritsugu twitched just slightly at what he said to her but he didn't do anything as he knew that it wouldn't do any good, Naruto saw it as he scoffs at him and said "not only that but out of the dolls he had to chose, he had chosen the one who is married to a murderer who only cares about who pays him the most"

The stoic man didn't care while the blond Saber scoffs at the implication, Irisviel manages to find her voice a little as she went to her husband's defense "do not imply what you do not know Lord Naruto, I will not sit here as you slander my husband"

Again all Naruto did was scoff as he retorts to her "what I don't know? Guess your family has started to learn how to give you dolls personality, you say I don't know why he does it then I say what justifies a man to use machine guns in a crowded market just to kill one man, what justifies a man using a rocket launcher right into a restaurant and killing not only his target but also his family alongside him, what justifies a man blowing up an entire floor of a hospital, a building of healing, a sanctity for those in need of aid just because he could not enter the room his target was in"

Irisviel remained calm as Naruto went on a roll "I will not defend those that he had actually kill but what right does this psychopath have in being judge, jury and executioner to those that had nothing to do with those that he killed because I can tell you that no being can fully claim that not even those gods. So tell me doll if the gods don't have that right why should he, a man who I no doubt will sacrifice his own family for his own selfish goals, believe me the only reason I didn't kill him before today was because he was not under my jurisdiction and I do not want to deal with you useless magi"

It was here that the blond created a portal, at first it was blurred but slowly a picture began to form and the more clearer it got the more that the two widen their eyes at it. The picture showed a young girl, no more than 11 playing around a garden with two other women nearby guarding her.

That made the two widen their eyes and Kiritsugu's arms nearly went into his coat but he was stopped when a he felt a tiny prickle at the back of his neck, Irisviel's breath hitched slightly as she too felt something right behind her neck. All they could do was be still as the blond glares at the two "don't worry, unlike your husband over here I don't kill innocent children without reason, but I can grantee you that she will be the last Einzbern once I am done with purging the Clocktower for this transgression"

The two wince a little as the blond continued on "well probably in blood or DNA because I will make sure the reason that she will be alone will be because of you, I will make her know that her so called beloved father was sent here to sacrifice her own mother for absolutely no reason just because he can, I will let her know it was her grandfather who paid him money to do so, I will make sure that she will curse your name and disown you to the very end of time"

It was here that Kiritsugu finally showed some form of emotion as he grit his teeth ever so slightly as the man's hands twitching and slowly inching towards his coat, it was enough for Naruto to see and like a shark smelling blood he went for it "go ahead Emiya, try me and see how it will go because if you reach for that weapon I will show no mercy"

That stopped him for a moment as the prickling on his neck went a little harder drawing blood which made the blond Saber tense at the ready, Lancer didn't move as much but she was ready for the servant to act as did Assassin and Noriko. Seeing no chance Kiritsugu slowly unclench his hands and went back to sit quietly while Irisviel went near silent while looking down, it was here that they realize the situation was in his hands now as Irisviel said almost silently "what do you want?"

Naruto was somewhat satisfied at what she was asking as he replied her "your unconditional surrender Einzbern, because I want this farce of a war to end without any innocent bloodshed and by that I mean the civilians, I could care less about you pathetic magi and if it wasn't for what you did to the grail I would have ordered a Satellite Square: Etherion and vaporize you fools from the face of the earth"

It was here that Irisviel's breathing hitched once again knowing the implication of the weapon as she asked again in resignation"what…are the terms?"

The blond had to scoff at the repeated question before he retorts to her "do not try my patience again Einzbern, if you need a detailed explanation then let me educate you"

He then leans in real close until he was eye to eye with her as he continued on in a chilling tone "it is what it is, unconditional surrender, it means you surrender yourselves to our mercy, you will be treated as a prisoner of war and will await trial where the Magister Magi and I will decide your fate alongside anyone in the Clocktower, refuse and I will end you all right here and now before I purge the entire Einzbern family"

They could tell that it was an ultimatum and there was no backing out lest they face his fury and whatever forces he could bring down upon them. Seeing no other option Irisviel tried to stall a little as she asked "do we have a time frame?"

Again Naruto couldn't help but scoff at the audacity as he replied "tell you want, since I need to vent properly you have until tonight at the first sound of combat to betray your comrades and surrender yourselves to me or Illya is going to be a very pissed off and lonely orphan"

It was here that the blond Saber decided to throw in her two cents in "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS CRAP, YOU COME IN HERE AN DEMAND THAT WE SURRENDER LIKE DOGS"

Naruto turns to regard her for a moment with a contempt look on his face as he then said to them "yes, because I really could care less about this stupid war, the only reason I am even humoring in this is because I don't want any of those fools to obtain it should the last one remaining be lucky enough to wish for something stupid and unleashed something they can not comprehend"

Here he then stood up imposingly as he lorded over them and continued on chillingly "let me be perfectly clear, if you do not surrender or if you try and betray us in any way, I will dedicate my life into making sure you will curse your ancestors for giving birth, I will make you suffer so bad that Lucifer himself would cringe, I will make sure that the last thing you will ever see will be the look on Illya's face as she looks at the two of you in scorn, I will make sure you will die regrets and fear of the unknown, UNDERSTAND"

Irisviel and Kiritsugu wince at the tone while the blond Saber glare defiantly, Naruto looks at her for a moment before voicing out his thoughts "in a way its ironic, you fools fancy yourselves as nobles and stand beyond that of a normal man and yet you all scramble to find artifacts to summon your servants because you all know that if you leave it up to fate then the servants you summoned will be nothing more than murderers, villains or monsters themselves. Just look at your Saber, I know you use a piece of the round table because Excalibur and Avalon are out your reach and now look at mine, I used none of those things and allowed fate to see fit which servant shall answer my call. Shows just how much you so called nobles are isn't it, now get out of my sight and remember you have until tonight for your answer"

He then showed them Illya's picture once again as he finished his talk "and I hope you pick the right one"

Seeing that they were done the three quickly headed out of the diner, leaving the sorcerer and his group alone in that table as Naruto leans back into his seat and spoke out "sometimes I really hate those stupid magi calling themselves nobles where the only thing that counts as a noble is their hypocritical outlook"

Once they were gone Lancer took the seat before them as Noriko couldn't help but ask "are you really going to do all that?"

The blond sorcerer looks at her for a moment before answering her "this is one life tip that you need to know when it comes to leading an organization, be cruel and ruthless when necessary because they will push you around if you don't do so. These fools think that they're gods gift to humanity when really they are nothing compared to the majority nowadays, maybe in the past but like all nobles with continuing family lines they always stagnant and from there will decline into ashes"

The Japanese mutant swallowed hard as Naruto gave her a serious look and continued on "that is one difference between me and most of today's heroes, I will eliminate a threat when necessary and I don't care too much about how, especially when fools like them continue to exist understand"

She nodded meekly as Naruto then looks on at Lancer who somehow regally sip her coffee before he said to her "are the others ready for tonight?"

Stopping for a moment, Lancer replied "yes, the soldiers that you have requested are standing by, the tracking spells are still locked onto our target, warding spells for the unaware are at full power and the traps when needed are at the ready, the only thing now is we wait for night to come so that we may strike"

Naruto nodded for a moment before looking back at Noriko and says to her "eat up kid, you're gonna need a lot of energy once this war kicks off"

(Night time)

Darkness lurk all over the city as the roads leading towards City Creek Natural Area were barren of life except for the marching of a small group of soldiers heading towards there from the southeast passing by the Salt Lake City Cemetery. Among them were simple humans wearing armor of that of soldiers with it being completely white with a red cross right in front of it, other than that were five three stories robots walking alongside them. The robots were primarily gray in color with hints of purple on the arms and legs with a face that showed nothing but stoic empathy to all that opposed it

The only difference among them were two oddly dressed individuals with one of them traverse slowly by the roof tops while the other walked lazily with the army. The one on the roof was a large individual wearing a long dark cloak with a white skull mask, the other was a youthful male with blood red eyes and blue shaggy hair tied into a small ponytail that reach just pass his shoulders

His clothing consisted of a black and blue clothing with armored grieves, waist and shoulder guards. His entire left arm was covered in armor with a fur lining on the shoulder while his right side lay bare except for the blood red spear in hand, the blue haired individual yawed a little as he spoke outloud "geez just how long before we reach there anyways I'm getting a little stir crazy over here"

It was here one of the soldiers retorts to him angrily "be silent heretic, you are here to serve as a means to our goal nothing more nothing less"

The blue haired man scoffs for a moment before his battle instinct took over and quickly jump back as soon as two arrows pierce the robots right between the eyes, it was enough to disable them as the blue haired man stood at the ready as he saw the Red faction Archer standing in the distance

The man gave out a slight grin as he said outloud "well an Archer huh, well beggars can't be choosers but I guess it'll be a short one though since you're all alone"

It was here a cold chilling condescending tone echoed throughout the area "oh? It would seem that the young pup has forgotten my teachings, looks like I will need to reeducate you hmm"

The voice made the man freeze in his spot before slowly turning towards the voice, only to go pale white as he saw the purple haired spearswoman holding a similar blood red spear right under the cloaked man's chin but her eyes were boring right into him with a chilling smile that would bring about pain

Seeing the woman the man whimper as the woman said out to him "what is this now? First you forgot my teachings and now you don't even greet your teacher properly, it would seem that I have to punish my you don't I, my little insensitive student"

All that got out from the blue haired man's mouth was a whimper as she bore down her eyes right into him like a predator locking onto its prey

This night has just gotten started

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Elsewhere)

"You know Master I feel like this has got to be the most oddest Grail War that I have ever heard almost kind of sad really, don't get me wrong I don't mind fighting but seriously killing off people just because they are different is beyond a stupid reason for this" said Saber as she leans onto a wall whereas Shizuka sat on the edge of the roof and kicking her legs playfully

The two weren't alone as Flay and Berserker stood on nearby ready to fight, the four didn't look fazed as battles light up the city before Shizuka answered her "its human nature dear, they fear what they do not truly understand, its why we mages take our time to slowly integrate the world because we know that if we go to fast then the world might try to either control or destroy. Though nowadays we might have to speed it just slightly if villains such as Doom or Zemo keep coming out of the woodwork"

Flay nodded knowing what she meant before seeing the battle in the distance and spoke out "well looks like they're aren't sending everything, must be a probing force to draw some out while the another group ambushes them from the side"

The Kyuubi hummed in agreement before she got to her feet and said out to them "all right time to go, wouldn't want to let them destroy this quaint city now would we"

The three nodded before she snapped her fingers and from there all of them were transported to battle. Within the city a small battle rages on, one side were mere humans alongside purple machines blasted their weapons against their enemy, the other were merely skeleton like beings wielding medieval weaponry but they were all in vary size with some behind just slightly taller than the average human while others matched the machine in size

But some would say that the true battle was now being shown by these four right here, one side showed the battle between two men locking weapons with one another. One of them was a tall man with greyish white hair, he wore black clothing with red highlights but it did not cover everything as his chest laid bare for all to see the bluish mark etched in there as he his sword hummed with power

The other was a man of Irish descent with waist long blond hair wearing white clothing with a chest piece and a small shoulder armor on his right side, his left was covered by a small blue cape and he was now gritting his teeth while holding his ground with his purple spear as he struggle to push the sword wielder back

At another side were two more but this was more akin to that of a cat and mouse game, only that the mouse can fight back as said mouse was a man with long blood red hair whose face seemed to be in a perpetual frown. He wore a white colored knights armor with a long flowing cape, his weapon was that of a giant bow showing that he was an archer while strap to the front of his waist was a sword

He was leaping away while taking pot shots at his opponent who is a 6'0 tall buff male who wore a combination of red and gold clothing that looked to be roman, what was unique about him was that he had blood red eyes that hold nothing but pure rage against his opponent.

The bigger male tried to close the gap but the red head was agile enough to evade all of his attacks. This battle has already started to grow as destruction rain upon the buildings on the streets they were in, thankfully enough it was empty due to the Sorcerer Supreme's intervention to transport them to a safe zone while using a slight memory altering magic to prevent full blown panic

Another earth shattering clash between sword and spear cratered the ground they stood as the spearsman went for a thrust but was deflected before he had to quickly duck under a swing. He retaliates with an upwards swing but it barely did any damage to the swordsman's skin as he returns the gesture with a stab, the blond had to painfully lean so far back to dodge it but not enough as a small nick hit his face

Grimacing he spun around to kick the swordsman straight into the building before quickly jumping backwards to get some space between them. The blond narrowed his eyes for a moment until a the building exploded outwards and from there the swordsman slowly walk out of the dust and smoke, the spearsman showed his slight annoyance but still got ready for another bout until

"My, my, this sure is quite something isn't it"

From there everyone had to quickly force themselves away from a torrent of fire that separated the two opposing forces there, only some didn't escape as humans, machine and skeletons all burn to ashes. Looking upwards all of them saw Shizuka and Saber standing on the rooftops with the Kyuubi holding an amuse look behind the fan she wields

She looks at the two groups for a moment before talking to the living beings there "well now that you brutes have manage to calm down a little, might I suggest that all of you lay down your weapons and give us your unconditional surrender lest you wish to face the wrath of the Sorcerer Supreme through his forces"

It was here that the Kyuubi saw which servant is on which side, the swordsman and archer stood together while the spearsman and brute tense up for a fight. It was then from the human/machine side that someone push pass his army, the man was blond man with a handsome feature but it was marred by the scowl that he had on. The man looks at the two for a moment before spouting out "surrender? Hah who do you think you are you heretic cur to demand us of surrender, soon we will rid the world of your kind and those traitorous scum that dare care for your kind"

The Kyuubi raise an eyebrow at his deceleration and she couldn't help but retort "my kind you say, I'm sorry to say that there is only one of my kind here and to be honest I could care less about barbaric fools like you who simply would destroy a single species just because they were born different. I mean it's like asking the sun to rise from the west but then again fools like you that was tempted by a device that isn't even the true grail would wet your violent tendencies as a savage"

A sneer flash across his face as the man then retorts back "you can spout your lies all you want but once we've obtain the grail we will reign supreme as the prominent race of this world while your kind will be nothing more than whispers in the wind"

He turns back to his army before barking out "KILL THE HEATHENS"

All of the soldiers and machines all pointed their weapons at the two but suddenly the skies fell a hail of spears of light bigger than an average bus, skewering the attackers in their barrage alongside the skeletons that didn't escape the onslaught. Only the servants below had reacted quickly enough to pull back from the kill zone, the blond had too manage to get away from the kill zone and it was only until the barrage had finally stop after a few seconds did he look back up to a smirking Shizuka and Saber

Here Shizuka snapped her fingers and from there the two groups were surrounded by a third army that wore a blue overcoats, pants, and black boots with a yellow aiguillette and decoration/badges adorned on the uniform showing rank among the troops. While everyone there is different only two stood out among the rest, one was a remarkably large man at a whopping 212 cm, who absolutely towers over most of the other soldiers there thus making him very easy to spot in a crowd or at a distance, his complexion is rather light while his head is completely bald save for a single lock of curly blond hair hanging from just above his brow. His eyebrows are bare of hair and he sports a thick, blond handlebar mustache, which hides his mouth while accentuating his strong cleft chin

The other was a women having cold blue eyes with long eyelashes and her waist-length blond hair is noticeably curled at the ends despite being otherwise relatively straight. Her lips are clearly defined and depicted as being rather full, while looking slender due to her uniform that did not deter the look of regality and command especially with the way she holds her sword on her hip

The woman coldly looks at the group as the human soldiers that were now startled at being surrounded with the high ground and that weapons and magic circles being pointed at them, the only ones not showing any fear were the servants and skeleton warriors. The blond male that spoke out only gave them an even bigger sneer as he said "you think you heretics can stop god's will, you think that you can stop our crusade, you think you can stop us from wiping out the demonic mutants that plague our earth"

It was here that Shizuka gave him a disinterested look on her face as she shuts her fan hard before she simply said to him "think? Now that's where you are wrong you pathetic fool, we do not think that we can stop you, we can stop you"

The Kyuubi raises her hand to the air before she gave everyone there their judgement "no mercy and no survivors"

And with that she drops her hand down and then all hell broke loose

(Elsewhere)

Taking a deep breath, Naruto slowly exhale as he sense the ongoing battles that rages on in the city, he didn't need to know who was battling who as his sensory skills had long since able to surpass that he could pinpoint anyone within the city limits. That was not what he was here for though as Lancer walked vigilantly at his side as he headed for his destination, Noriko and Assassin weren't with them as they were with Shadowcat and Gambit observing Archer and his master in case they needed backup.

The blond steeled himself as his destination slowly comes into view, it wasn't much as their destination was nothing more than a generic warehouse within the city. What was different though is the armed guards that surrounds it, hidden out of sight but for Naruto he could see them as bright as day with his sensory skills

Only two normal looking guards stood at the entrance to keep up appearances and they notice the two heading towards them. Seeing this one of the two called out to them "hey you stop, this is private property, get lost before we call the cops"

Naruto and Lancer stopped right in front of them and the blond merely shook his head before replying to them "I wouldn't bother because the only people unaffected by the spells are the Magi and you Purifiers, so what you should be doing right now is tell your leader to abandon his foolish crusade lest I will be force to act"

The two looked at them oddly for a moment before they drop the act as one of them spoke to him "act, in case you didn't notice heathen our glorious crusade will not be halted, these mutant filth will be wipe clean from our pure blue planet and heretics like you will follow soon after so it is not us who should surrender but you because if you choose to defy us then a swift death will not be with you"

Haring what he had to say the Sorcerer Supreme couldn't help but shake his head at the audacity of these fools but they decided to give a show of force when four machines burst from their hiding place behind the two guards, all of them pointed their weapons at the two and Naruto couldn't help but let out a sigh as he said to himself "why did I ever think that they would even listen"

Snapping his fingers, all of the machines were disposed off when an invisible force blew all their heads off. The two guards didn't even have time to react before they too were blasted away alongside the gates by the unseen force which allowed the two to continued forward, what greeted them was a hail of bullets that bounce off harmlessly of a shield as the Sorcerer Supreme strode forward without a care in the world

The gunfire lasted a few more seconds until mini explosion light up the rooftops and like that it stopped silent while Naruto and Lancer reach the door, it wasn't long before they too were blown off their hinges allowing him to enter without a care in the world

It was here that the two made a slow beeline towards the man in the middle of the room, all around were Purifiers and machines all pointing their weapons at them. It was here that William Stryker himself narrowed his eyes at the two before he said out to them haughtily "so it would seem that more filthy heretics have now joined in taking our Lord's Holy Grail"

The blond raise an eyebrow of retort "wow, I don't no who to feel sorry for, you for thinking that this is the real Holy Grail or for the fact that you don't even know what the actual grail can really do but then again considering that you're nothing more than a pathetic fake priest with an even pathetic goal of wiping out innocents because of your twisted ideals"

Here the so called reverend couldn't help but scoff at the sorcerer before speaking out to him "innocents, these mutant scum are no innocent, they are a plight that Satan himself has given life too. They are a disease that spreads throughout our pure world and like you heathens will be nothing more than a blight in our history once we win this Holy War"

It was here a thunderous roar echoed the entire warehouse as three giant things dropped right in front of the two. The creatures were big almost giant in terms of size as they were as big as a small house with the looks of a lizard or dinosaur while its skin was greyish in color, Naruto and Lancer didn't so much as react as they roared right at them ready to tear them to pieces

The reverend in pride at the creatures before he started to showboat "magnificent aren't they, you see what miracles that can be made with our hands, these are one of many others we have in combating the mutant filth and you think that you two can stand in our way towards removing them then you are more foolish than I thought"

Again Naruto couldn't help but shake his head but before he could reply another roar shook the very foundations of the warehouse and within that roar was a name "AUUURRRTTTTHHEEERRRRRR"

Lancer manages to summon her weapon to brace the oncoming attack, said attack was someone tackling Lancer with enough force to create a shockwave that destroyed almost everything they stood on. The only one not affected was the Sorcerer Supreme as he reacted quickly by jumping into the air and landed a few feet away, he quickly looks on as Lancer manages to push the attacker back before she too looks at her attacker

The attacker was a black armoured being coated in rage and hate as IT roared once again before locking onto Lancer, Naruto's servant narrowed her eyes at her attacker before saying outloud "so this is what you have become here, is it because of her or is it something else"

Naruto was just slightly confuse but he quickly put that out of the way as one of the creatures tried to attack him. It's claws missed by a margin as the Reverend then ordered out "che, so this mad dog can't heel, very well everyone attack"

And it was here two more servants had appear to do battle, one was a behemoth of a man that towered over Alexander as he wore a robe that covered his body with two dark horns protruding from the top of his head, his skin was almost dark as his arms were black with golden lines adorning all over

The one next to him was a female with an odd shade color of orange and pink hair while her ears were pointed yet she didn't look like an elf, her clothing was something of a Greek toga but what she had on were a pair of wings similar in color with her hair while she held a staff in her hands.

Naruto took a look at them for a moment before quickly firing a salvo of magic attacks straight at them. The creatures shrug them off before jumping right at him and he quickly jump back to avoid them, he could see dark tendrils creeping around them and the sorcerer looks back at the female with wings

"I take it this is your doing Caster"

The female nodded for a moment before chirping out "yep, it was a little hard to get the materials since these people don't care much about anything from a heretic like me but I manage well as you can see"

The blond hummed for a moment before he said outloud "not bad considering how frugal these fools are considering their fake beliefs"

Here he held both hands and gathered power within them before finishing off his sentence "but then again arrogance is the cause for every downfall"

In one move he slammed the ball towards the ground and everyone there saw the world turn to glass, there everyone there now saw that they were now surrounded by more soldiers and with them were Storm, Wolverine, Colossus, Jean, Alexander and Caster

The Purifiers were now back to back as they now see themselves being outnumbered and maybe outgunned, Naruto then slowly walked back towards where he stood before as Lancer stand ready for another fight. The Sorcerer Supreme looks at Stryker coldly as he summoned two swords in hand before saying "let's try this again shall we"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

War

An unyielding force that cares for no one yet is fought by everyone able, it is where sides are drawn and lines are blurred, there are no heroes here nor are there villains, only goals formed by those in power but fought mostly by the lower caste.

In another time the Holy Grail war would have created untold destruction should it happen with merely the Clocktower and the Vatican overseeing it and now that possibility is happening through the mirror dimension as Naruto skid across the road before quickly slamming both hands together and crush one of the creatures in between two buildings. It didn't last long before the creature burst from its confines and tries to attack again, only for it to run downwards when the roads folded inwards before the Sorcerer Supreme created a shield to block a charge from another creature

The shield held firm as the creature folded itself before it was sent flying backwards before the Sorcerer Supreme shoots into the air and fired a hail of magic spears straight at the enemy Caster, all of the attacks were blocked by her shields before she too manipulated the surroundings such as forcing roads to allow the creatures to attack him from all sides.

One of the creatures tanked one of the spears before Colossus dive bomb right at it from above, the other was suddenly being attacked by green vines bursting out from the ground, the last was sent flying back after a giant blast of magic before the Sorcerer Supreme took to the skies and fought the enemy Caster

Elsewhere Alexander laugh joyfully as he and the enemy clashed in a titanic bout, the two collided fist against fist as the red head said out to him "well isn't this interesting, it seems fate had decided to recreate our battle once more, isn't that right King Darius"

The now named King Darius looks at him stoically before answering him "so it would seem and it looks like you're still as irritable as ever"

The red haired conqueror merely grin as the two continued their bout as Darius leap back to avoid a heel roundhouse from him before jumping even further to avoid to follow up attack that destroyed the roof they stood on.

The Purifiers were being cut down like flies as the soldiers the Sorcerer Supreme brought in were decimating them alongside their Sentinels, bullets were blocked by magic shields, movement is near impossible with physics being thrown out the window in this world and now they are slowly being overrun by the numbers that Naruto brought with him

The Sentinels fared just slightly better only because of durability but even then they still fell, which was indicated when Storm and a few of the Mages did a combined lightning assault that blew one of them to pieces while Wolverine landed on top of another as a Mage creates a path for the mutant to use as he lunges at the Purifiers

Lancer grits her teeth in annoyance as she fends off against the armoured being, the two fought while standing on the walls and defy all logic of physics, lance clashed against spear as the blond went for a stab but was deflected before she had to quickly jump away to avoid being slash in half

Landing on another wall the blond woman blocked a downwards slash that cratered the place she stood upon before pushing him back and lunges right at him, the black armored being deflected the strike but failed to block the heel kick that sends him shooting into the road before Lancer slammed right into soon after, the attack was enough to create a tidal wave made of stone before Lancer was sent flying into a parked car and broke it in half

The servant of the lance groans for a moment before pushing herself up and narrowed her eyes at her enemy. The armored being stood menacingly right in front of her before he charged right at her while shouting "AAARRRTTTTHHHUUUURRRRRR" another clashed exploded right then and there as Lancer manage to push him off and slams her lance right at his side which sends him flying into the pavement

The servant of the lance could only look on with a frown on her face as the armoured being stood right back up and roared like a beast hungry for blood, she then spoke out to him "so this is what you could have become, I wonder if it was her that allowed for it to happen or would it happen because of the one who holds your heart"

All she got in return was yet another roar before the woman steeled herself and said outloud "very well, though I may not be the ruler that you know but it is still the duty of a king to punish his unruly knights so come Berserker and let me show you why it is I became the ruler of Britain"

Creating a whip the Sorcerer Supreme lashed out at one of the creatures by the neck and let's go, instead of being slacken the whip finds itself buried into the ground and held the beast in place before Naruto summons two more to bind it's hands together, he would have continued the assault if he didn't have to save Colossus from being turned into a chew toy

The sorcerer launch the attacking beast into the air by manipulating the road which gave the metal russian time to get away, he then shot into the air as he now engage the second creature by summoning a hail of light spears and bombarded it, Naruto then finished it off by creating an even bigger spear, this one bigger than an average tanker truck and hurled right at it

The result was the creature being skewered in half diagonally before the spear itself detonated and destroyed the creature into atoms. Naruto barely had any time to rest as Caster flew past him and he reacted by taking blasting to the skies when magical blasts nearly struck him

He turned on the enemy Caster before retaliating with a fury of lightning attacks which she dodges in turn before the enemy Caster summoned out a portal and there the last of the creatures pounce right at him, it barely got close as a portal opened right in front of it for it to pass through but only half way before the portal closed on itself and slice it in half, the lower half fell towards the ground before showing the Sorcerer Supreme unscathed as the blond stare at the enemy Caster.

Caster on the other hand couldn't help but give a tiny smile as she spoke out to him "well it would seem that this generation's Sorcerer Supreme is as powerful as your predecessor"

The blond raised an eyebrow for a moment as he said to her "hmm well I'm not surprise that you of all people might know my master or at least one of my predecessors, after all you are at least one of Greek's sorceress with that flavor of magic you're using and the way you modified those creatures"

The female nodded happily as she replied "nice isn't it, sure they're a little lacking with what I have but they sure hold out well wouldn't you say?"

The blond shrug for a moment before answering her "not too bad, they actually could take on most B ranked Mages and managed to at least tanked some of my C ranked attacks with minimal problems"

The Caster beamed at the praise for a bit as she did a mid air curtsy bow before the sorcerer continued on "you know that this war will end one way or another, I can help break the contract of yours so you can stop helping these fakers, what do you say?"

She was about to respond when she suddenly disappear in a flash of red light, the anti-climatic way made Naruto blink owlishly for a moment before he looks down to see the creature that he bind had found itself speared through the mouth, next to it was Colossus and Caster alongside a few of the soldiers he brought with him.

He slowly descended towards them and finally assessing the situation for a moment as Piotr asked him "is it over?"

The blond looks at him and replied "for now, to be honest I figured that we might be able to take them all out but I'm satisfied for now that we're able to deal a crippling blow to them"

He then slowly bring his palms together before the entire place they were in was now broken and all of them were back in the real world, he could see the dead bodies of the Purifiers and the mages littered all over the streets, he could not sense any of the enemy servants nor Stryker himself in the vicinity but he didn't mind too much since he would rather not have either group having an edge with survivors until he was able to at least secure one master and servant from each side with both of them being complacent

He then saw Lancer walking towards him, she had a few cuts and bruises here and there but she looked good enough to go for round two, I took a look at her for a moment before asking her "you okay?"

She nodded though there was a hint of sadness as she replied to him "yes, it is not easy seeing someone you know turn into something like that, even though he is not the same one that I knew there is still that lingering doubt of what if"

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he nods at her when a figure appeared from a portal behind him, said figure was a woman with purpled colored hair where its coloring lighten towards the tips of her hair, her eyes were cold amethyst with a small beauty mark under her right eye, she had impressive assets that showed through her clothes as she wore the same uniform as the other soldiers but she also had on a white coat hanging loosely from her shoulders and a sword on her hips.

Nearing him she crossed her arm over her chest and bowed before she said to him "Lord Naruto I am here to report our attack against the masters on the magi's base"

Seeing him nod she then continued her report "the blitz attacked worked well but the enemy Caster manage to corral our forces towards Archer and Assassin, we've suffered losses but they are minimal as we switched to Plan B to which the explosives did their job and crippled their base's infrastructure. We have manage to eliminate at the very least 30% of their forces and from what some of our scouts told me we might have manage to wound at least one of the masters on their side"

The Sorcerer Supreme hummed for a moment before he asked her "and what about Saber's master?"

She looks at him for a bit before answering him "they surrendered the moment all of them tried to escape, Saber will be a handful and the other three will be complacent enough after your run in with two of them"

Naruto looked at her confuse for a moment before a remembering as he spoke outloud "right he did have an assistant a few years back" he hummed for a moment before he then asked her "okay what about the rest of the group?"

The woman didn't even hesitate to answer "Scáthach had manage to take out the Purifier's Assassin but Lancer manage to get away because of the magi's Rider who Archer identify as Achilles interfering at the last moment"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her before he muse outloud "considering who our Archer is I'm not surprise, though it is interesting that we have not one but three servants who at least know one another in this war, anyways what about the rest?"

She made a small face before she replied to him "Assassin and his master had track the magi within their capabilities but had no choice but to end it when Caster use a teleportation spell and…Shizuka had reported that she suffered some losses but the Armstrong siblings manage to help out alongside her and Flay, Saber and Berserker did battle against the enemy and suffered some damage likewise with the enemy servants, the only one unscathed was the Purifier's Saber who we speculate could have some form of invulnerability which narrows down most of the Heroes of legends, we manage to capture what seemed to be a high ranking officer from the Purifiers"

"So all we have to worry about now is where they are right now since we didn't take out their Casters then?" inquired the blond which was answered with a stiff nod before he then said to her "very well, heal the wounded then tell everyone to double check everything on our side, after that get some of our sensors to do their work in locating the enemy right now and tell them I will join them later if the need arises. I want you to bring Saber's master and his entourage to our base I will speak with them there"

The woman nodded before she bow towards the blond before asking "is there anything else my lord?"

What she wasn't expecting was the humorous tone as Naruto said to her "yes, you could come and chat with me after all it has been forever since we've talk and last I recall was when Shizuka and I celebrate your graduation, it hurts you know after what happen that night you've just nearly stop coming to the Sanctum don't you like us anymore Beatrice"

The grin he held was enough for the woman next to him to blush furiously as she then mumbled something before she turned around and started to get away from the blond, Lancer seeing this looked at him with a confuse look on her face before Naruto explained to her "wild night with a drunk Shizuka, believe me it is a whole lot worse than what you could think off"

The servant of the lance blink once, twice which made Naruto chuckle for a bit before he motion for her to follow him.

(Elsewhere some time later)

Kiritsugu Emiya was not easily intimidated, he was a man who people claimed to have no fear as he possess no heart nor soul towards anyone who was actually close to him, he was someone who could look death in the eye and would barely even twitch. Now though if one would see how he is now then they would claim that he was a fake or that they should fear the person who could put an emotion like that in a man with no fear, and rightfully so as the Sorcerer Supreme sat before him where the blond looked unamuse at him and his entourage

Standing next to him was the woman named Beatrice as she stood vigilantly alongside Lancer who stood to his right, Irisviel was just as nervous as Naruto bore his sights right at them as he spoke first "glad to see that you could at least see reason though I'm not ashamed to say that I'd hope for you all to give me a reason to smite you from the face of the earth"

The homunculus wince at the tone knowing that Naruto would make good on his threats as she then bow towards him and replied "if such were the demands of the Sorcerer Supreme then I would have no choice on your terms even if one could call as such"

She couldn't help but give a small jab as she knew how she really surrendered in the first place and so did Naruto as he scoff before retorting "as if I could care for imbeciles like you Clocktower magi, you and everyone of your order have done nothing but sown discord and endangered lives all for the sake of reaching the Root, an existence mind you only a select few can enter safely and not be a target for its guardians. I and the others have warned all of you quite a bit to give up such a goal but even so I have plenty of reports of so called 'rogue' groups that does quite a bit of dangerous and forbidden experiments to do so, and now you and everyone in that group had decided to start this stupid war in my domain of all places, that alone would warrant me to exorcise my right and wipe you all from the face of this existence but considering what you fools did to the grail was you're only saving grace from my wrath so don't patronize me doll"

Those who were in front of him had to take a step back when the Sorcerer Supreme slowly showed his power and it was more than enough to startled them even Saber could feel the power coming from him as Naruto continued on "so I will tell you this right now, you will stay here, you are now considered POW and if don't understand what that means, it means that you are under lockdown, you cannot leave, you cannot use your Magecraft and if you do so you will be put in solitary confinement with your circuits sealed until further notice, be fucking glad I don't bind your husband over there before I rip your circuits right in front of him, so I suggest that you don't push your luck Enizbern now get out of my sight before I will find something else to stave my boredom"

The four were about to leave but Kiritsugu couldn't help but asked "why?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in slight confusion as the Magus Killer continued on "you have more than enough power to go toe to toe against the strongest servants, you have an army at your beck and call, you could destroy all of us as a whim so why try to spare one master in each faction where your faction itself could defeat us?"

The blond looks at him for a moment with half lidded eyes before he humored him "that is because people like you all are nothing more than cockroaches, irritating to all and very stubborn to kill, unlike you I actually think of the fallout and what ifs instead of taking an easier route just because I was lazy, I unlike you do not underestimate nor overestimate anyone. Like I have stated you are all just like those cockroaches and I would at least rather have one master from both sides so I can focus my attention into destroying the rest so they don't foolishly destroy the world with their greed, especially now with the grail being place in such a position so there is your answer Emiya satisfied"

The man would have said no but the tone Naruto had on was enough to shut him up before all of them headed out the door though Saber was slightly more reluctant than the rest, once they were gone did the blond slump in his seat before voicing out "sometimes I both love and hate this job"

Beatrice looks at him for a moment before she then asked "I am curious Lord Strange why did you not just simply erase those filth which would have save a lot of headache?"

The blond turns to her for a moment as he then answered her "one word, politics, as much as I want to do it the problem was if I really didn't have a real valid reason to do so then I would be under scrutiny from all corners, sure it might be mostly from those who care more about obtaining power for less than noble intentions but even those who would understand would wonder if I would turn into a tyrant and just simply kill for merely personal reasons. I will admit I have planned on overthrowing them for some time now but now I don't know if I should thank the celestials for giving me such an ample opportinuity or curse them for the same reasons"

The woman thought about it for a moment before she nods before Lancer then spoke out "are you sure about trusting them master? You may have force them to surrender through underhanded means but it doesn't mean that they might honor their side of the deal"

Naruto then simply replied "it is because of said underhanded means that they will comply Lancer, right now they have no support other than what was brought here whereas I have near unlimited resources to carry out my threat, whether I go through with it is a bet they have to take because I am a man of my word. Would I really though maybe, but do they want to risk it would be the question so no Lancer, I'm not worried about them betraying us because what I have is far more important than what Jubstacheit would give them"

The servant of the lance didn't so much as answer which was more than enough for Naruto before he stretch his arms up and then said "all right now the boring stuff is done lets go Lancer because right now Sizuka is feeling a little frisky and wants me to bring you along for the ride"

The blond woman didn't seem to get the idea as she tilted her head whereas Beatrice just scoffs at him with a hint of red on her face as she said to him "well won't this be interesting"

He then turns his attention towards her with a near malicious grin on his face as he said to her "of course it will…since you'll be joining us"

That made her wide eyed as she sputtered out "wh-wh-what! Are-are you joking my lord, why would I join in such a thing"

Finding some amusement in it the Sorcerer Supreme simply replied "well its because I gave my word to Shizuka to drag you there should we meet once again, you do realize that you did cut off all form of communications with us right, I mean you made my wife quite sad for letting her think that you didn't like her anymore especially what a 'connection' all three of us had during your graduation party at the Amestrian Soldier Academy"

That made her stiff slightly as various compromising images flooded her mind, looking down upon the amuse look on his face she had to stammer out a retort "I-I-I would love to join you my lord, bu-bu-but I have important work to do, yes really important so I must decline for now"

She stiffly headed towards the doors but her body didn't comply as she froze before being lifted into the air via telekenisis, seeing this she then spoke out "stop, what are you doing!?"

All she heard was a chuckle as the Sorcerer Supreme said to her "now, now, I am a man of my word after all and a wife's word is nearly law as no man could ever hope to fending off and won't she be surprise to see you again"

Her eyes could only widen in shock and now the woman was struggling in vain to try and break free yet it didn't not do anything more as the Sorcerer Supreme then moves her towards a certain Kitsune's room as Beatrice begged and pleaded to him while Lancer followed on curiously, wondering just what is that all about

She got her answer real soon as she alongside Saber had a good on hands training in what is known in the mystic world as the Tantric Ritual

She alongside the rest of the women did not get one wink of sleep that night

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Next chapter**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

(day later)

"So now that concludes the report on each side at the moment" said the voice of the blond swordswoman as she gave out a detail report in rapt attention towards the gathered people within the room, right in the centre off it all was the Sorcerer Supreme who leaned back into his seat while Lancer and Beatrice stood vigilantly on each side

All around the room though were the other masters of his faction alongside a few others as the X-Men and those under his command contemplate the report, a moment passed before Naruto broke the silence first "well, now that the first shots have been fired both of those fools are now hiding in between their tails, so our course of action as of now is to flush them out and capture if not eliminate every single one of them to end this farce"

The X-Men side didn't react too much other than a grimace or two amongst them as Ororo was the first to voice out her thoughts "I understand that this kind of war will escalate but to eliminate all of them is too much isn't it"

The blond shook his head before replying to her "as much as I would prefer a peaceful option this is more of a matter of both professional and personal reasons"

Some of them raised an eyebrow while Logan scoffs for a moment as he retorts "what you going to kill them all just because they dirtied your living room floor"

It was here though that Beatrice gave out an unladylike snort which made eyes turn to her as she then said to him "it is more than that you barbaric fool, the Moonlit World as we called it is all about image and power. The seat of the Sorcerer Supreme is that pinnacle of power among the mystic arts practitioners and while it has been a decade or so it does not eradicate those kinds of beliefs of might makes right, if Lord Strange here would show even the slightest of mercy for a transgression of this magnitude than I can grantee that those vile rats and serpents will come out and circumstance his seat with discord. So I suggest you hold your tongue cur least we test just how far that regeneration of yours can handle"

The Wolverine narrowed his eyes at her before Naruto quickly defuse the situation "she isn't wrong Mr. Logan and I would like it if you two don't destroy this place just yet until the other two factions have been dealt with and we do not have an unstable bomb ready to level Seattle"

The two lock glares at each other for a few more seconds before they finally relented, this was the sign which Naruto continued on "Beatrice isn't wrong though, in this line of world respect and fear open doors for you, should you falter in either then that's when the scum will strike especially on something of this magnitude. They can and will use any means to demean me and bolster their connections and power which will be a pain if they succeed so as much as Xavier's peaceful words yet ready for war policy, this will be nothing more than outright annihilation with any survivors thrown into the pits to never see the light of day again"

Some of the more older X-Men present didn't hide their grimace but they didn't voice out any opinion due to the need of manpower and expertise of the Grail War, Naruto himself knew that this wasn't what he wanted but he knew these people were like Gaara right now, pride and vengeance both very volatile in many situations deadly in a wartime environment

The blond lets out a sigh while leaning back into his seat before he said out to them "listen up real good and hard people, I can admit I am sympathetic to your plight and can say that you all can get going when its tough but this is our world now. And in this world there are no people, no angels, no demons, just monsters living in the guise of humans"

That was enough to make the mood slightly more grim as the X-Men there knew they were almost stepping on a landmine but Naruto quickly changed the subject before it got even further "we can discuss morals at another time later, for now we should really be focusing on the enemy lest we allow them to join forces and take us out"

That was enough to get them back on the situation at hand as Naruto then asked the blond swordswoman "any leads on where each faction might be?"

Without missing a beat the woman answered him of that of a professional soldier "nothing concrete sir but we have narrowed down the areas and will have one within by today"

Nodding, the Sorcerer Supreme then orders her "once you have their location give it to Beatrice, for now we'll go a little on the offensive by attacking their supplies, find anyone associated with either groups and shut them down hard. Check trucking companies and airports for anything going in or out use any means necessary to do it, after that get some of the SHADE units on standby and once you found their supplies tell them to do what they do best, dismiss"

The blond woman nodded before bowing before the Sorcerer Supreme and walked out of there alongside Beatrice, which now left the masters and servants with a few extra from the X-Men side. The blond took a deep breath before he then said to them "I know that some of you here might like what I am doing but this is the kind of world that people like us live in, a constant world of combat of not strength but words, I will not change that since I was inducted into it nor will I force you to see it that way. If you wish to stay behind and not participate then that will be fine with me but one way or another these fools will pay for what they did here"

The tone in his voice says it all before the Wolverine scoffs for a moment as he then said to him "fine by me but the kid is staying if it gets to dicey"

Noriko wanted to retort but that was shut down real quick with a glare from the man as he said to her "listen kid this is a damn war we're in right now, you'll get to fight but can you take it when it really gets going? We got real lucky the times they actually got the balls to attack us and most we got were a few bruises with a few lose limbs that were quickly replaced with either weird mumbo jumbo or furball's gizmos. Only reason we didn't kick the bucket and stay there for good was a shit ton of luck and stupid stuff in regards to either time travel or being raise from the dead, you can fight I'll give you that but can you survive"

That was enough to make the Japanese mutant to clench her fist for a brief moment before Ororo puts a small comforting hand on her shoulder, the teen lets out a frustrated sigh before sitting back down which allowed the sorcerer to nod as he replied "I'll do what I can but I make no promises if any of our enemies target her for her status as a master"

That was enough for the Wolverine as he nodded before he started to head for the door which was followed soon by the rest of the gathered X-Men along with Flay, Scáthach and Saber, which now left the Sorcerer Supreme with Shizuka, Lancer and Beatrice as the blond started to massage his head as he voice outloud "sometimes I respect those hero types that won't kill unless absolutely necessary or an accident but other times I just wish they just do the world a favor and get rid of those bastards"

All he got was a few nods while Shizuka giggles before she sat herself on his lap and then said to her "well then they won't be heroes then dear, besides I think I would rather deal with them than have them become that Punisher person that's been slaughtering the gangsters these past few weeks"

That made the blond let out a groan as he retorts lightly "don't even talk about that guy, he nearly killed Brother Voodoo just because he was investigating the same thing he was, he was lucky that my apprentice didn't actually try to kill him because believe me I train him well enough to do so"

The vixen nodded knowing that people of the moonlit world can be vicious and you would have to become one too if you want to have a chance to see the next day, still she knew that this was to lighten the mood before she then asked him "do you think you can end this before the week ends"

The blond stops and looks at her for a moment before he then said to her "I would not have expected this from you of all people"

She shrugs at him before she replied him "I don't really care what happens to that stupid village, you on the other hand need closure, you might not be the one that destroyed it personally but I don't think that you can stand the fact in not seeing that place truly die and finally letting go of the ghost that is still there in your mind"

Naruto took a deep breath for a moment before letting it out as he then said to her "maybe so but to be honest the only thing I am worried about is Gaara and his shinobi who are going to fight for their pride and vengeance due to a fool's fear of dying"

She puts a hand on his cheek before gently making him look right at her as she then said to him "then go for his sake then dear, go and save probably the very few people that cared for you, screw the rest of them just save the ones that stood by your side like those two chefs that fed you, some of your classmates who could see past the 'Kyuubi child', the older shinobi that helped you if there were any. I might not be the one to say this since I did try to destroy that stupid village the moment I got out from that red haired bitch's gut but I think you should go back to do the one thing you could have never done if you didn't find out the truth"

He looked straight into her eyes as they gained a red demonic hue as she finished her speech "that is to put down the last person who've had probably the biggest hand in your suffering, the one man who had the guise of a human but a soul more foul than a demon's, the man who allowed you to be orchestrated by almost everyone around you, the one man who stood in your way into obtaining what you so rightfully deserved, the one man who you had to put your trust to, your loyalty, your body and even your soul only to find that it was nothing than dust in his mind. You can finally put down the very man who turn your life into hell itself, you know that he'll be there the snake won't resist in using that stupid justu to put that final nail in the coffin, so if you're not going for that village's sake then go and just save those that stood by you or go and finish what those fools started and show that old monkey what you have become by bringing the full might of your power, power only those fools there could dream of, show them just what they have thrown away"

The Sorcerer Supreme looks at her for a moment before he looks down with his eyes closed into a tense silence which made Lancer and Beatrice worried until they heard a chuckle, another chuckle which grew into a full blown laughter which puts a shiver down their spines as the blond looks back at the person who stood by him since he was born. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he teasingly says to her "and you've just said earlier that you couldn't care less about that village"

The Kyuubi puts on an innocent look on her face as she replied "maybe so but I wouldn't mind seeing a few of their buildings being destroyed, especially those in the council, maybe seeing their famous Hokage mountain being reduce to rubble or seeing those insects bowing before their true betters after seeing you"

The blond chuckled at her before giving her a loving kiss and pulling back to look into her eyes where she saw his sapphire blue eyes glowed with power as he said to her "I won't nor will promise anything but I will show you the aftermath of Konoha's downfall should I decide to go back there but you do know what happens to people that tries to order me around right" he ended that with a hand squeezing her perfect ass hard

That seemed to work as she licked her lips and said to him "well I guess I'll take what I can get so why don't you take your naughty little vixen and punish her for trying to order the great Sorcerer Supreme around"

That was enough as Beatrice decides to voice out her opinion "okay that is enough, if you two want to keep on flirting then do it when no one else is in the vicinity"

The woman had a full blown blush on her face as did Lancer as the two remembered the things they had done last night which made the two love birds grin before turning towards her, only then did she realize that she should have kept quite, especially when Shizuka spoke out first "well it would seem that our little bird has yet to learn her lesson since last night, looks like we have to reeducate her since she hasn't visit our humble home for so long, I think Clea would be delighted to see her again"

That sentence alone made the woman turn ashen and she would have tried to run away if Shizuka didn't summon a lasso of rope and bind her with it, seeing her struggle made the vixen lick her lips again as she cooed to her "come on now Beatrice we still have a lot to teach you"

She then drags the still struggling woman out of the room and right back to where she and Naruto stayed in, the blond looks on at the scene with an amuse look on his face before he turns towards Lancer who was both confuse and embarrassment as the blond then asked her "so you coming or do you wish to go elsewhere?"

The servant of the lance looks at the door for a moment where a woman was dragged off to and possibly being raped right now before turning back to the blond still having a blush on her face before she answered him "I am your servant master, I am swore to stay by your side until this war ends and even beyond that should I remain in this world"

The blond looks at her for a moment before he gave out a light chuckle as he stood up and put and arm around her waist as he said to her "well then I hope you're ready to live out the rest of your rebirth then oh great king of Knights"

The two slowly walked out of the room in lapse silence as the blond servant looks at her master who had a smile on his face which made her mentally frown knowing that a man like him could have suffered so badly at the hands of power hungry fools yet still unable to break their hold until he sees his former home in ruins

She lets out a silent sigh as she recalled what was shown to her in regards to her master

(Flashback)

Running, that was all she could be seen doing, though it was more akin to a movie as she didn't do anything else but run and screaming for help, behind she could hear the cries of anger and pure hatred from multiple voices as she didn't hesitate to look back while still running as fast as her feet could take her

Then she felt a stabbing pain through her leg which cause her to fall towards the ground, she tried to get up but it was for naught as another painful hit sends her flying over the ground, she looks up to see a gathered crowd surrounding her yet she could do nothing as they roared in tandum when one of them shouted something incoherent

She didn't retaliate as a vicious dog came forth and bit down hard on her leg and started trashing her around its teeth, it lasted for as long as it could before something forced it to slam her back to the ground. The crowd roared again with excitement as someone slam something right at her cheek and another stomp on her head forcing her to eat dirt, they turned her around and held her by her limbs before they broke them one by one with a blunt object

Again she couldn't hear anything coherent as her vision slowly fades but she then saw someone with something in hand straddling her and just before she saw the darkness the figure plunges it right into her chest

(?)

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That was what echoed throughout the hospital before Tsunade herself busts straight into a room where she saw a quivering Kushina Uzumaki in what could be describe as a hysterical attack as she kept rocking back and forth saying stuff like no or I'm sorry.

The blond female Hokage had to physically restrain her as nurses came in after and helped her, it took a few minutes but they had finally sedate her but anyone could see that she is not well and hasn't been this past week, amethyst eyes that once showed compassion and love were now hollow and blank, her once fiery red hair was slowly beginning to pale as is her skin

Tsunade could only watch on as the woman she once knew as a spitfire was slowly being taken apart piece by piece and the worst part of it all she could not nor did she feel like wanting to help her. She knew the reasons for their departure once she saw the notes left behind by her late sensei and to be honest she knew that karma was going to bite them hard for this

She looks back to the woman the bed for a moment before shaking her head and said outloud "well at least I can say that the gaki did inherit her temper and mean streak"

Letting out a sigh she recalled the day that the toad summons brought them back to the village, the only ones that were what she can say were alright were Kushina and her daughter and that was putting it lightly compared to the rest

Minato had a giant hole on his right side and had trouble breathing until now but just barely, Sakura had her entire body beaten and broken twice over while also her skin had third degree burns that would definitely leave scars that she only could hide using genjustu.

Kakashi had his arms broken from shoulder to hand with the right side of his shoulder being pierced by something that cauterize it the moment it struck, she had a guess what it was and considering what she knew between him and the gaki he would definitely used that against him for ironic vengeance

Jiraiya was a mere lump when they brought him back here and she had physically wince at what Naruto did to him, bones were near crushed into powder, his body riddled with slash and marks from all kinds of attacks, his face was practically unrecognizable and his once white hair had been bloodied red

The worst was the Uchiha brat as his shoulders were pierced by something that had barely left his arms hanging by a thread while his body had burns and electrical marks that she knew that was meant to hurt more than anything else while his spine was broken in three different places. His eyes had been ripped from their sockets and she knew for a fact that Naruto knew what he was doing, even more so when he sterilize him by ripping out his manhood and cauterize it so now the only thing the Uchiha could do now with his lower half was going to the toilet

She had a small migraine recalling that incident after replaying the report to the council, safe to say that they tried to have Naruto tried but that fell on deaf ears as nothing could even stick, even more so after she reminded the more zealot of them that they still had the Damiyo's orders to not harm him.

Well that and they knew nothing of where he is now

That shut them up real quick but she knew that Danzo and his goons would try looking for him though she had a feeling that it was a lost cause

Letting out a tired sigh she looks out the window at the silent city lights and said outloud "well I guess you really had Kami looking out for you isn't it gaki"

(Elsewhere)

Naruto felt the cold night breeze blowing in his face as he stares out into the Seattle city lights, he closed his eyes for a moment before saying outloud "is there something wrong?"

Coming out of the shadows was Lancer as she slowly walked until she stood next to the Sorcerer Supreme, she followed her sights at the city itself as Naruto then said to her "quite a long way from your time isn't it?"

She stayed silent for a moment before she then spoke to him "do you wish to save your former home?"

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow he then replied her "hard to call it a former home when it wasn't even one in the first place"

The servant of the lance kept quite for a while before saying to him "I may only know of your past through the dream cycle and forgive me for stepping out of line but will that looming war affect you in this one?"

The blond had to let out a silent chuckle at her before he then said "to be honest maybe a little, sure I had more bad times than anyone living there but those good times are the ones I cherish the most so yeah I guess I am what you could say slightly conflicted but…"

He trailed off slightly but the servant manage to pick it up "you do not know whether those memories you've had were real or fake"

The silence told her all as she then said to him "I might not be the one to tell you this nor anyone else aside from your beloved but I think that you should at least face your past one way or another. I've had my faults during my reign but I rarely look back and wondered if I could do it differently because in the end if I did will it be better or worse, you've still carry that burden on your shoulders and that is because you have not truly bury your past as it is, I've seen what you've been through in that wretched village and the only way to be truly free from its shackles is to see it fall"

That made the sorcerer look right at her for a moment as he said to her "never thought I would hear something like that from you of all people"

She didn't even hesitate to give her reply "I was a ruler in my first life but even I knew the difference between what is right and wrong, for both myself and my kingdom as a whole, there were bad and good that came from those decisions but that is what made me who I am today"

That brought a soft chuckle from the male blond as he said to her "I guess so but I guess we won't find out until we've finish this right"

Lancer nodded for a moment before she felt a presence right behind them yet by the looks on her master's face she knew that they were not in danger as he then spoke out to her "sometimes Lady Luck has quite the sense of humor"

The Sorcerer Supreme turns around to see the roof they were on were now accompanied by a small squad of white hooded people kneeling before them, the one in closest to them held out a scroll which Naruto took in hand before reading its content

It didn't take long before he spoke to Lancer "well I guess we are one step closer to ending this farce, come on I think the rest should know about this"

Just like that the servant of the lance followed her master off the rooftops while the kneeling figures disappear into the shadows awaiting their next orders as the third day of the Holy Grail War has begun

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is not a chapter**

 **This is actually something I want your opinion on, to be honest this is a story I had wanted to write in a long while but I didn't have that one thing to make it work for me because I do plan on putting this story out next year give or take during Captain Marvel's release or maybe before that**

 **Now this is a RWBY x Marvel crossover and the idea was from The Name of the Game by literalsin, the premise is about someone reincarnated as Jaune Arc and go from there. The story was one of the reasons I started writing fanfic to be honest but I didn't want to go full blown copy paste and that I needed some story cred to go with it**

 **It wasn't till Infinity War did I slap myself in the head for not doing this sooner but I've got other stuff to deal with so I only wrote this in my spare-spare time and I want you guys input on it**

 **Now the ideas coming to me were similar to literalsin but I've put a spin on it like instead of his one month I'm going to put it at least a year so so before the series, next is that I might go amalgamation route for characters like Black Widow having Shadowcat's powers, or having someone obtaining a watered down version of Shazam, or having someone powers with a mixture of the Hulk but having the appearance of Beast instead**

 **So check the trailer down below and tell me what you think**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"There…was an idea"

A blond male sat on the ground, his back leaning against a motorcycle while blue sapphire eyes stare upon a circular shield with a star in the middle, he wore a dark uniform with sleeves rolled back and in the middle of his chest was a star. His knees were bent with his arms laid upon it as all around him were black wisps of smoke disappearing into the air, a feminine white gloved hand touch his shoulder, on it was an emblem of a cracked diamond and the blond didn't react as he stare back at his reflection from the shield

"To bring together a group of extraordinary people"

A black/orange mask stares back at the holder as the hand that held it belong to an old man with an eyepatch on his right eye. He stood upon a railing with the scenery of people milling about in a garage of sorts that held military vehicles, the man had an assortment of armor plates and weapons strapped to his body, behind him was another person with short cropped brown hair an wearing a coat over his clothing alongside a pain of sunglasses. The difference between him and the old man were the pair of brown fox ears sitting upon his head, the other male was leaning against the doorframe tightening an arrowhead and once he was done he took a look at his handywork as the arrowhead lit up in a dark purple color, showing his black sclera eyes and red pupils

"To show that we could become more than who we are"

A red haired woman sat in front of a work bench while rain and lightning could be seen through the windows of her place, she wore a black catsuit that hugged her perfect body in everyway as she finished assembling a bracelet of sorts. She then looks at two different pictures that was before her, one was a picture of her and the blond with the shield hanging of his right arm while his left was put around the her shoulder smiling without a care in the world with others in the background but the lighting covered the top part of their faces but smiles could be seen all around, the other was a similar picture of sorts but this showed a slightly younger version of her while the guy was a brunette with a machine gun hanging off his shoulder though he was on her left side but the most noticeable was the red star painted on the coat of his left shoulder

"So that when the darkness comes"

An unimpressive looking man stood before a mirror, to all he was nothing more than a lanky looking man with no discernible features that stands out to the masses, what stood within the mirror though was another story as rage filled eyes stare back at him with a body triple in size and that in weight covered in nothing than blue fur and ripped shorts. Behind him was a younger dark skinned male who was working on something on a workbench where suddenly electricity sparked right in front of him, forcing him to cover his eyes as the thing he worked on sprouted a pair of metallic wings before him

"We can fight the battles"

A lone female stood upon a cliff where a tree stood valiantly upon it as she stares at something that laid right in front of it. It wasn't much but a stone grave of sorts with an X carve right into it, the woman wore a biker coat and jeans with a cowboy hat that tilted just enough to cover her face, behind her was a pair of parked choppers where the second one had another person sitting on it. The second person was a male but all he had no real discernible features since he wore a white ninja's outfit with a symbol of a crescent moon on his chest and twin swords strapped to his back

"For those who could not"

Pulling back a red hood now showed a beautiful woman whose hair while predominately black the front part of it was white in color, she wore a strapless white leotard with a lightning bolt design right in the middle of the clothing which showed her skin and chest very well alongside fishnet stockings and gloves all in all she was a walking wet dream, she also have an M shaped headband on her forehead as she looks upon a beautiful city built within a jungle of sorts. Behind her two guards wearing armor and capes wielding weapons in hand stopped before her and then they took a knee while she kept on staring at the city

[Rooster Teeth]

"In time all of you shall fall"

Within a room the blond man with his shield stood before two others, one was an aged old man wearing a sorcerer's robe while the other was a humanoid cyborg before all three looks towards the door where they could see and hear the cries of people running from something

"To struggle against the tide, only to see the last of your hope extinguish before your very eyes"

A middle-aged man whose hair was black, with some silver and gray areas while he had a small stubble wearing a white, double-breasted tailcoat with dark blue and black accents stood with his hands behind his back as he looks on from his office where a black cloud approaches right at his direction

"Send your Huntsmen and Huntresses, bring your Dusts and weapons, it doesn't matter"

A purple haired woman stood back to back with a red head whose entire body being engulf in flames as they're surrounded by black creatures, the purple haired woman summoned out two swords made of energy from both hands before she got ready for a fight

"In the end the only thing they will do is delay the inevitable"

A tall middle-aged man with a slim build and slightly tanned skin alongside short black and gray hair as well as a mustache and green eyes walked past the bodies of dead people before he stops and kneels before someone and show something held in his hands

"And all that shall remain will be nothing more than ashes"

A black portal opened up and from the a woman whose skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red, even brighter when she is agitated. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

"Evacuate the city"

A blue haired teen backflips and lands onto the ground before she stands up defiantly while electricity surges throughout her body while a man lands next to her with two pistols drawn, the man himself had no face as he wore a red mask alongside a black overcoat with a red vest underneath it filled with weapons and ammo

"Fire up all weapons"

A blond woman stood her ground as she seems to be absorbing something being fired right at her, her entire body slowly starts to turn bright orange and red as the ground beneath her starts to crack from the power

Another scene changes to show a giant lizard man quickly throwing a hailberd right at a shadowed figure

"And someone get me my shield"

From there the blond male strode into the light ready for a fight as the male cyborg looks grateful for his arrival

Next a giant blue furred being lands on all fours in an open field before charging right at something before quickly switching out to see the red head woman stabbing someone then changing to the blond male once again but this time his free hand held out a small orange circle of sorts

Following was a full blown explosion before dark creatures of varied shapes and size came from portals in a full blown charge before quickly showing the blond male punching a wolf creature while another showed a snake like monster being decapitated by three metal claws before it changes to the pale white woman slamming her foot onto the chest of a brunette male whose body glows bright red as he glare through his silver colored eyes

"I'm not one for enjoyment when it comes to this"

A white suit of armor turns around with twin blades unsheathe from his wrist as the pilot gets ready to fight before quickly changes to a woman with pure white hair whose face had been latch onto by another woman while something slowly sucks the life out of her

Following that was a crystallize book slowly floating towards the pale skinned woman

"But it does put a smile on my face"

A man now wearing an orange/black mask was on his knees as the pale white woman slowly stalks her way towards him before quickly backhanding him into solid rock.

The twin haired woman stood tall on a hill top with an army standing alongside her and the blond man simply looks on at a forcefield holding a horde of black creatures back before quickly showing a man with metallic wings on his back attacking a horde with his weaponry until a scene changes to show two different armies about to clash as the blond male jumps into the air and slams his shield right into the horde

[Avengers]

Coming out of the portal the blond male slowly walk along the wastelands of despair before stopping, in front of him was the pale woman who slowly turned around and said to him "so have you come to seek justice Huntsman?"

The blond male scoffs for a moment a he coolly regards her "justice no"

Slowly he brings up an axe while meeting her gaze with his eyes as lightning surges forth around him

"Vengeance"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **So what do you think**

 **Rate and Review**


End file.
